


One Knight Stand

by 6474131



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Birth Control, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Cameras, Creampie, Deepthroat, Dick Growth, Distension, F/F, F/M, Humor, Impregnation, Incest, Lancaster - Freeform, MILF, Mating Press, Multi, Rough Sex, Running, Sex, Sex in the water?, Smut, Sweat, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/M, Virus, Voyeurism, Whipping, Wormhole, arkos, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6474131/pseuds/6474131
Summary: A collection of smut focused around Jaune and the first few chapters are plot centric than usual. Currently features Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang as main girls, but features Raven, Blake, Weiss, and Velvet as well.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Raven Branwen, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 40
Kudos: 153





	1. One Knight Stand Raven x Jaune

Yang walked around the city, bored, alone, and looking for fun. Blake was doing unrequired reading on a book that she didn’t allow anyone to see the cover of, Weiss was studying for a minor quiz two weeks ahead of time, and Ruby was being forced to study for said minor quiz under the pitiful guise of, ‘raising her grades’. The fact of the matter was that it was a quiz on weapon forging, and Ruby had already finished most of the course during class, and had seen fit to endlessly pester their new teacher with questions and pictures of weapons that she had found on the dustnet. It was role reversal in a way, with Ruby having to help Weiss with the simplest of concepts on forging and caring for her weapon. While Ruby meant well, this had included a seven hour course in lubrication, in which Weiss had to be reminded to wipe the drool from her mouth on more than one occasions as she watched Ruby lovingly stroke her scythe, and Ruby had to be reminded to stop rubbing against the blade in odd places that a young lady of 19 should never do, especially if they wanted to keep themselves in less than two parts.

The JNPR squad was in a similar predicament, except far more sexually charged. At least if such a thing could occur. Boys were known to cry while around Jaune at great lengths, and were unintelligible except for the words, ‘dense motherfucker’. Boys were known to cry around Ren as well, but mostly out of pity. The poor quiet boy had been in the infirmary five times in the last week with a broken hip. A broken hip with a young man who did little more than read, surf the internet, and make pancakes to appease an angry god. Ren had also become adept at repairing beds. Not just because Nora had broken his hips in vigorous sex, but because he also liked the peace and calm of the activity. It paid better than expected, as Nora was not the only energized huntress at Beacon.

So Yang was left to walk around the city. Bored, alone, and looking for fun. Not necessarily of the deviant kind, but she was no stranger to such pastimes. At least in the sense that she had read a few of Blake and Ruby’s shared collection of ‘filth’, been on the internet more than once, and had gone to school. That is to say, next to none in person. While her reputation circled the bowl of the toilet, and was kept afloat only by the fact that no one actually had proof she was a whore or slut, and she had never even had so much as a boyfriend at Beacon, they were all pretty sure that she was. Even her poor father was affected, unable to look at porn sites, for fear that he would one day find Yang in a video or ad from the constant whispers he heard from his coworkers and students.

Taiyang was correct not to look at porn for fear of seeing his daughter, but his assumption on which one had been misplaced like a sock in a laundry basket. A rising new cam star that only did streams in the dead of night with a beowolf mask may or may not have had a signature mole on her right hip, one that was clearly present when she was nearing climax, and moved her hips closer to the camera to get a better view of the scythe and her sex. She did not do so to pay her way through Beacon, as that was covered by Vale’s government and a contract that bound her after she left. She did so to back her growing cookie addiction. One that had been kindled by Professor Goodwitch, and that had only grown stronger under personal student-teacher meetings. Strawberries had been nothing more than a passing fad.

Yang was the least interesting of her peers. Her grades were slightly above average, which was always the actual average. She went to a few parties, but not enough to be called anything more than a casual partier. Whereas at Signal she had ruled in hell as a kickass big sister, now, she served in heaven as a boring older sister at Beacon. Some yearn to be interesting and cool, unique and flamboyant. But Yang had stagnated at Beacon, paralyzed with the daunting task of having a personality and character. To her, large breasts, toned thighs, and an attractive face were not a personality, although some men (and women) might disagree. She might have the facade of strength and flamboyance, but when that strength is questioned by the most minor of trivialities, and she is unable to back up her flamboyance with little more than a bite...

This is exactly why she stepped into a bar.

This was not a first time event, of course. Her hunt for Raven had dulled at Beacon, with her unable to travel as freely, but she still went around from time to time to hear any rumors and to talk. But this was the first time she did so not to gather information, but to drink away her sorrows. Not even Junior had the heart to kick her out of his bar as she sat down on the stool, ordering a long island iced tea. Yang had heard, but had not been told, that it was the fastest way to get drunk. She planned to put this to the test.

Junior returned with the drink, setting it on the counter for Yang and leaving to deal with a customer before she had a chance to talk to him. He pitied the brawler, but also had a modicum of self preservation.

So she stared at the wall of drinks behind the counter, counting them as she pitied herself for being alone on a Friday night, despite the fact that there were any number of people that either inconspicuously or conspicuously glanced over at her and were willing to talk her, if only because they were interested in the girl that had been on the news so much. All they had to do was work up the courage to sit next to her and strike up a conversation. Unfortunately, huntresses had a not unfounded reputation for breaking their partner’s hips, and so none of the men broke out of their own drunken circle of friends to attempt to arouse an interest.

Yang downed the liquid personality quickly, the alcohol leaving a burning taste in her mouth that slowly began to override the taste of the drink. Already she could feel a buzz and she was only at one drink. She called for another, waiting impatiently as Junior gave her another. Yang downed the next even more quickly, her brain becoming fuzzy. Almost no one is this much of a lightweight, especially not someone endowed with aura, and so Junior figured she was playing it up to try and attract a man. No man was actually stupid enough to try and take advantage of her, especially in that state. They figured the same thing as Junior, that she was laying bait, and would rip them in half the second they tried anything funny. Literally.

So when she passed out on the counter after six drinks, they were all taken aback.

In most circumstances when a lone patron fell asleep, Junior would gently wake them, ask them to pay their tab, and leave. If they were too drunk to walk, he would call a cab and have them leave that way. Junior was neither stupid enough to call the police on Yang Xiao-long, nor dumb enough to wake her up. Extensive surgery had been required to fix his family jewels downstairs, as well as his testicles. Revenge may be on a stupid person’s mind, but not his.

So he tsked, and told Melania and Miltia to come out of the shadows and watch the girl. He could see revenge in their eyes, and threatened to take away their boy toy if they pulled anything funny. Although begrudgingly, they watched Yang while Junior took a call.

The scroll rang once, twice, and was picked up on the third ring.

“Hi, I got a new scroll. Who is this?”

“It’s me.” Junior sighed again.

“I’ll come pick her up.” Jaune said after a moment. The scroll clicked off.

Junior did not ask questions like, “Why does Cinder place this weedy ass kid higher on the totem pole than me?” or, “Why do Melania and Miltia like this guy so much?”, because he is not stupid. He may have lost a few family heirlooms in his basement and several million sperm to Yang, but he would be toast (literally in Cinder’s case) or stabbed (in Roman’s case) if he were to ask too many questions. 

Finding Yang in one piece and untouched, he relieved the Malachite sisters of their duty. Not that he could actually fulfill the threat he had placed of removing their boy toy, given that it was Jaune, but they didn’t have to know that.

Approximately twenty minutes later the blonde arrived with an apologetic smile at his side.

“Sorry sir. Hope she didn’t cause too much damage.” He said, half joking and half not.

“Not this time. Would you mind…”

Jaune nodded. “Nope. Not at all. I owe her one anyway. Let me know if there’s anything else I need to cover, Mr. Xiong.” He said, slipping his scroll across to be scanned for the bill. 

Jaune was the first person to show Junior genuine respect. His henchman feared him, but they didn’t really respect him. And asking for respect from his superiors would get him killed. Most of the customers were assholes, and while he had never talked to Jaune before, he already knew that Jaune was a better man than him.

He slid the scroll back across without scanning. “It’s on the house. Piece of advice for your lady friend… don’t drink alone. Piece of advice for you, she’s desperate. If she’s willing to pass out drunk by herself, she’s willing to do a lot more interesting things than that, especially with that lack of gag reflex.”

Jaune was unsure how to handle this information, but he nodded as if he did anyway. “I’ll keep it in mind. Thank you, sir.”

“Any time.” Junior said, drying the inside of a glass with a rag that only made it dirtier.

With some amount of coaxing, Jaune helped Yang into a limping walk out of the nightclub, and into a waiting cab.

Jaune’s scroll dinged with a notification, and he checked it to see one from Pyrrha checking in on him. He’d left in a hurry and without much explanation, so it was only natural that she would ask. It was not as natural for her to spend over 40 minutes constructing and agonizing if the text, ‘u ok’ was too formal, not formal enough, and if it required an emoji. Such is the whims of young love.

She decided to forgo the emoji, and correct the spelling to, “You okay?” Jaune gave a little smile as he replied that he was, and that he would be staying the night in Vale at the Xe’s hotel, as no more bullheads were running. Pyrrha responded within the nanosecond, as she had been staring at her phone to ensure that all had gone well in the message being sent and received. She sighed in relief when she saw his response, but a blossom of doubt bloomed in her heart. He had been so vague about why he had left, was he seeing another girl? But if that was the case, why did he make a big deal of it? Maybe to ensure that she shouldn’t follow.

Pyrrha’s mind landed on the only logical and sane reasoning that she could come up with after a few minutes thought.

Jaune had been taken hostage by Cinder, and the hotel was the only clue that he could give on where he was. He was being seduced at that moment, Cinder having him strapped into a chair and whipped as he refused to give up the whereabouts of his friends (they were all at Beacon), or what their secret weapon was (they didn’t have one). All the while threatening him with a good time.

It should not need to be stated that this is not at all the case. And while Pyrrha may look and act mature, if she was, she would have trusted in her teammate instead of sneaking into the hangar to commandeer a bullhead, opening it with her semblance, and flying to Vale with the lights out and in pitch black.

For the sake of preserving Pyrrha’s image, we shall once again chalk up her actions to immaturity and young love. Because that is far better than calling her obsessive.

Although she could have been farther off the mark, as Jaune’s eye twitched at the single bed in the room. It was the only room that the hotel still had open, and even that was only because the receptionist thought that he was a ‘nice young man’ and that he had a ‘pretty little thing at his side’.

Jaune could see the keys to rooms with more than one bed hanging behind her. The number of beds was painted under the ‘NUMBER OF BEDS’ column in red ink, with a numbered key hanging off a hook next to it.

The universe was telling him one thing, and he knew exactly what it was telling him. If he didn’t, a supermassive black hole would have appeared where he stood from the immense density of his being. Remnant can thank Jaune’s lack of ineptness for their current state of not being crushed into a black hole, although no one will ever know or thank him for it.

There wasn’t even a couch for him to lay in. Just the mildly disturbing carpet that looked like it had been christened with soft drink on every square inch. The bed was sparkling clean in contrast, with what Jaune thought was a candy on the pillow. Upon further inspection, it was a condom. Laying down Yang on the covers as gently as he could, he dumped it into the trash can, and knew that the old lady’s wink after she said the room was ready was far too suggestive.

He stepped into the bathroom, turning on the faucet and splashing water on his face.

“Keep it together, Jaune. This is all almost over. Torchwick’s debts are nearly over, you’ve got money in the bank and… Pyrrha. We can definitely go out. Once this is all over. Once…”

He rubbed his eyes. Training with Pyrrha and appearing weaker than he was made it even more difficult than just fighting her to begin with. If she hadn’t been smitten with him, she definitely would have noticed the occasional slow hand or error. Not that he would have beaten her, at least not more than once by surprise.

It took a lot of effort not to ‘notice’ her advances, especially with the guys that were throwing him not daggers, but axes with their eyes. He would have to literally be blind to miss the ‘pin me down and fuck me’ shirt she wore when they were alone in the dorm. Pyrrha had progressed to the point that if she were not polite and Mistralian, he would have lost the pants in the relationship long ago, as well as the underwear.

He slightly thanked his cover story of being a lovable and well meaning dolt. It made some of his life harder, but it was easy to explain why he fell asleep in class, did poorly on tests, and had a habit of giving extremely good live advice. All part of the character that Roman had designed for him to fit in at Beacon without attracting much attention.

“I really hope my hips will be okay when we finally get together.” He said, wincing at the memory of Ren. The bed had not been broken, it was in splinters, and the students taking him to the infirmary all had the same look of pity on their face.

He made a mental reminder to look into both stronger beds, as well as convincing Pyrrha that he was really, really into missionary and not cowgirl, or any other position that meant he had a chance of being sent to the nurse’s office.

Jaune was still sweaty from the workout he had earlier from Pyrrha, as they had been interrupted during a break from Junior’s call. And while he had had the foresight to bring his own clothes, he had not brought any of Yang’s. Not that he reasonably could without attracting some questions that he did not want to answer. Both because he didn’t want to embarrass Yang, and because such questions might hurt Pyrrha’s feelings without him explaining why.

Which is something that he thought of as he removed his casual wear. Why didn’t he tell Pyrrha that he was picking up Yang from a bar? It’s not like it was uncommon for friends to do so, but for some reason, he hadn’t. Surely she was mature enough to handle that, right?

He made a note to do so after the shower. She would appreciate the candor. Sliding open the door, he began the usual process of adjusting the shower water between too hot, too cold, and absolutely none coming out until after flipping a hidden switch beneath the floorboards.

Jaune froze when something grasped his dick. His life flashed before his eyes, including the bit where he had made sure to lock the door.

“So this is what you’ll continue the bloodline with.” Raven mused, turning it this way and that. He moved to speak and she grasped his balls. Not tightly, but enough that he stood stock still, and that his mouth remained zipped shut. “Small, but I know better than to judge a man before he’s ready. Only the weak do that.”

She spat into her palm. Jaune’s member grew as she moved her hand back and forth. Any time that he tried to speak, she reminded him of his family heritage with a firm fondle. It did not take long for Raven’s hands to bring Jaune to full mast.

“Left curve, circumcised,” She emphasized, running the tip of her tongue across his cock and causing him to groan quietly, “large, and the most important thing. Strong. You’ll be a fitting mate for my offspring.”

“Who are you?” Jaune blurted out before she could react. She slowly pumped up and down, making sure to juggle the balls underneath as she looked at him curiously. The only thing of note Jaune could gather about her, was that she looked similar to Yang.

“She never mentioned me?” Raven asked, giving Jaune a brief reprieve.

“Um. She? Who is she?” He asked, staring at the hands that decided the fate of his children.

More color drained from Raven’s already pale and attractive face as she looked through the wall to where Yang was sleeping on the bed.

“You really don’t know who I am?” She asked, giving off a smile that looked more in league with a snake that is about to catch a mouse than a human’s.

“No?” Jaune said, recognizing the smile and fearing for his virginity and intact balls.

“So the girl in the next room, you haven’t had sex with her?”

“N-no. I haven’t.” Jaune stuttered. That was not part of his character, he actually did have a stutter, one he had worked quite hard to hide in his life.

“But you want to?” She asked, staring him in the eyes.

Jaune thought about the question.

“Not at the moment?” He responded in a far more high pitched tone than normal.  
Raven hummed, ever so slightly twisting and rubbing the head of Jaune’s dick as she did.

“You two are sharing a room tonight.” She stated.

“Yes.”

“She is obviously incapacitated and looking to mate.”

“Yes?” Jaune answered, more unsure.

“You are currently taking a shower before ravaging her and forcing her to bear your kin in nine months time.”

“No.” He answered firmly this time. “A friend told me that Yang was at a bar and needed to be picked up and I did. But the Bullheads aren’t running right now, and so I had to take her here.”

Raven pondered, licking around the tip and cleaning it.

“Either you are telling the truth, and are the weakest man I know, or you’re trying to lie to me in order to gain the upper hand.”

“Upper hand in whaAAAAAAAAAAAAT?”

The shower had drowned out his voice as Raven started taking his full member in her mouth, bobbing all the while. Her gaze never left his face, and he did his best to keep his hands on the sink behind him instead of placing his hands on her head. He was totally and utterly out of control as her tongue did tricks he had never even conceived of before.

“I-I… I’m going to,” He came before finishing his sentence, blanketing her mouth in white. She gulped, sucking down the convulsions and more sperm, making sure that he was empty before releasing her lips with a pop.

“You’ve got quite a bit of sperm. For a weak man. Shame it had to go to waste, but this next time it won’t.”

“What do you mean by…”

They were in one of the many vacant rooms inside the hotel, and Raven was on top, his half flaccid dick in her soft hands. She was also naked, but that was a secondary issue to the young man.

“Oh. Is it too late to say something about how I value my virginity, and that I think we should get to know each other better?”

Raven gave him the most confused look any woman has ever given any man.

“You’re asking after you finished in my mouth, we’re on a bed, and no one can hear you scream?”

“I’m not sure what the HOLY--” Jaune screamed, flashbacks of Ren in his mind as Raven lowered herself onto him. His dick felt like he was curled up in a blanket and being stroked as his member grew larger inside Raven, her walls contracting and expanding around him.

“The strong take what they want.” She purred, mashing her mouth against his. Jaune was too overloaded to do anything other than lay down and take it. His head was spinning and everything felt too good for him to even move. He groaned into her mouth as her tongue fought her dominance in his, her hands pulling him closer to her generous chest. She was nothing more than an animal, and he was nothing more than prey. It took all of his willpower just to put his hands on her milky and thick thighs, and willpower that he borrowed from someone else not to just cum deep within her.

“Cum, fill me with your seed.” She whispered into his ear, pounding harder than ever before. “I’ll bear your children, make them stronger than you ever were. And I’ll whisk you away every night until I’m certain that they’re inside. And even then. Well, I might just keep on going anyway. Breed me.”

Sweat poured down on both of them, soaking the sheets and cover. Raven’s hips were nothing more than a blur as she and Jaune’s lips were locked together. Jaune was doing his damndest not to cum, staring at the ceiling, past Raven’s magnificent black locks and eyes that seemed to draw you in. Jaune was also failing miserably, and his balls were backing up, about to burst.

He could feel himself growing larger and larger inside, more blood rushing to his cock than ever before. Only at its largest did he feel Raven suddenly stop, her mouth still open and waiting. There was also the curious sensation on the tip of his penis that felt oddly like a wall, or another entrance.

Raven’s eyes were stuck open as she looked down helplessly at a quizzical Jaune.

“Ah~” Was the most that she could let out, a moan where she hadn’t done so before that night. “You’re touching my womb.” She gasped out, sweat dripping from her body onto Jaune.

Raven’s own words echoed in his mind as he turned the tables, awkwardly flipping her over as she was stuck in a daze. She nearly came back to her senses, her hands moving to put him back in his place, but they froze as he pushed himself in, having even easier access to her womb from missionary. He would no longer have to lie about it being his favorite position.

He slammed in, gaining a second wind. Raven started moaning and wrapping her legs and arms around him. She started screaming obscenities, only for Jaune to silence her with his mouth and hips. It felt different than when he had been on the receiving end. It felt… good. He couldn’t even get himself all the way in anymore, his dick too engorged with blood.

Jaune sped up, and Raven’s words began to slur as she braced herself to cum. The bed started to shake, and the grip between them only tightened as they neared the finish. It was Jaune, not Raven, who ordered the other to cum with a single utterance. Jaune exploded inside as her walls milked him, massaging him for his entire worth. After he was certain that the majority of it was out, he pulled out, bringing with him a trail of cum. There was no shortage of it that dripped from her quivering and enlarged muff.

But as with men, Jaune quickly got tired after spending his load, and drifted off to sleep next to Raven.


	2. Arkos Part 1 Pyrrha x Jaune

Jaune awoke in a foreign place, without a trace of pants or dignity. The tan and inoffensive ceiling above him gave him a vague reminder. A reminder that he would be paying child support in about a year. He wondered if the going out to buy milk excuse would work on Raven. This would of course not work, given that she had portals, but Jaune was not aware of this. Jaune was not as dense as he may have made out to be, but that did not mean he was particularly observant either.

On the other hand, he had noticed the beauty next to him. A black haired beauty that looked far cuter in sleep than in waking, with her worries and stresses drained away. She looked vulnerable, in a way that hadn’t no other man had seen her in at least twenty years. The way the light casually stroked her face made Jaune’s stomach flutter. That, and the fact that she was fully in the nude next to him.

But he convinced himself that it was her soft sleeping face that was arousing him, and not her impressive breasts which Yang had inherited in all their glory.

That and her tremendous snore which seemed to rack the room with its intensity. How he had slept through it was a mystery to him. It was loud even to topple mountains, possibly even empires at the right time and place. He could swear that a vase vibrated along with her nostrils, threatening to fall off its place on the table.

Jaune was conflicted. He had been unfaithful to Pyrrha, although they hadn’t been going out in the first place and it was hard to be called unfaithful when that was the case. He had also, at least as far as he could tell, just banged Yang’s mother. He didn’t even know her name, and yet there was the chance of an especially hefty check arriving at his door in nine month’s time if his genes had any say. His mother had wanted five children, and had ended up having two quadruplets after being married for 18 months.

He shuddered at the size of the bill. He wanted to leave quietly, without waking Raven, but unfortunately his consciousness got the better of him. He woke the sleeping tiger, the snore ending half way. Without warning, her eyes shot open, her hands grasped around his dick and balls and ready to squeeze at the shortest notice. It took a moment before Raven recognized Jaune, and then she grasped even tighter.

“Why is that the first thing you would do?” Jaune asked in a voice that eclipsed Ruby’s in pitch.

“Because you let your guard down.” She said with a serious look on her face. Until she couldn’t hold it anymore and let out a hardy laugh. She released Jaune’s nethers from her bind.

“You won last night’s duel, but can you say the same in the future? I’m still not sure if you’re good enough for her. You’re still inexperienced.”

“A-actually, uh… Miss…”

“Raven.” She said without missing a beat and smirked.

“Raven. I want this to remain a one night stand.” Jaune said, holding his head high.

“I thought so.” She said, the smile remaining on her face. “I’m a realist... What’s your name, boy?”

“Jaune. Jaune Arc.”

“I’m a realist, Jaune. I may be a bitch, and cynical, but I  _ am  _ a realist. I’m an old bird, and there’s plenty of younger flesh around for you to indulge in. I may be powerful and beautiful but… that’s not always what the heart wants.” Her smile lowered a little, a past memory aching at her. “I made a decision that cost me everything. Out of fear. Don’t make the same mistake that I did. Do what your heart wants, Mr. Arc. And if at some point your heart wants me? Well, I’ll know where to find you.”

Raven reached out for a farewell kiss and recieved it, one final touch before he found himself kneeling on the bathroom floor, naked, behind a vomiting Yang. He was frozen in fear, but collected himself and the clothes in a heap on the sink in one smooth motion, shoving them on as fast as he could before leaving the hotel room as quietly as a mouse, and entering as quietly as one of Raven’s snores.

“Yang! I’m back!” He announced, technically telling the truth. There was only the moan of a person who had just remembered the meaning of ‘hangover’ was, and was finding out first hand.

He rushed (back) into the bathroom, patting her disheveled shoulder as she keeled over the toilet.

“That’s it. Get it all out…” Jaune said, trying to comfort her. There was a whimper of acknowledgement before the toilet was once again filled with sick.

_ Gods, that’s disgusting. _ Jaune thought, holding his nose.

“I’ll be right outside the door to give you some privacy. Let me know if you need anything.” He said, shutting the door behind him, as he sat on the cokey carpet, wondering about his life. The goodbye to Raven didn’t go as he’d wanted. He’d wanted to explain that he’d thought she was extremely attractive and great in bed (while forgetting the crazy part), and wanted to start over if Pyrrha didn’t work out. But he hadn’t managed to get any of that across, and sighed.

There was a knock at the door. It was too early for housekeeping, and no one knew where they were. The hotel was so old that there wasn’t even a peephole for him to look through. He cautiously opened the door, and found a sleep deprived Pyrrha on the other side. Even without sleep or makeup, in little more than casual wear, and swaying slightly, Jaune still thought she was the hottest thing on Remnant.

He was suddenly very glad that he had stood up to Raven. Even though she had knocked, it took her a moment to notice that he was there, and a sigh of relief came from her, as well as emotional weights. He was enveloped in a notably soft and warm hug, one especially soft around her upper body and that he fully invested into.

“Hey. What brings you here?” Jaune asked, looking down into her eyes.

“I feel so stupid but… I was worried. I thought you’d been captured and sexually tortured by Cinder.” She giggled, more than a little sleep deprived.

It was then that Jaune developed a thousand yard stare. Not from the grimm, but from how close she was.

“No, as you can see, I was not sexually tortured by Cinder,”  _ Just another older, attractive woman that is my friend’s mother,  _ “And I am… okay.”

Yang chose, or at least her stomach chose, to remind the smitten couple that she was there.

“Oh, I see.” Pyrrha said, swaying in Jaune’s arms. “Yang called you because she went out to a bar, got drunk, needed a ride back to Beacon, but because it was too late you two had to stay in a hotel room and wait out the night. Yep. What a weird and crazy story, eh Jaune? Even explains why you didn’t answer any of my texts.”

She was totally serious as she looked up with a dazed smile. “Why… why don’t you get some sleep.” He said, leading, but more carrying her over to the bed for her to lie down.

“Oh, okay. Just for…”

She passed out before finishing her sentence. Jaune realized that this was the second time today that he had seen a pale attractive woman fall asleep because of him. He made a wish that this wouldn’t happen again.

I will commit a cardinal sin and make a note here: his wish fell on deaf ears.

He made sure that Pyrrha was situated correctly before resting his head on the side of the mattress.

“Just a little late, Pyr.” He murmured. “I really don’t deserve you.”

She didn’t respond with anything else than the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

The bathroom door creaked open, and a head of yellow hair emerged like a half dead slug, bringing along with it Yang Xiao-long.

“Morning, Jaune.” She said, halfway stuck between the hallway and bathroom, her voice scratchy and dead.

“Morning, Yang.”

“Did we fuck last night?” She asked, her eyes a little glassy.

“Nope.”

“Wimp.” Was the last thing she blurted before passing out. And a few seconds later, a familiar snore entered his ears. Apparently it was not the only trait that Raven had passed to Yang besides a rack that would hold a large amount of books. Taiyang still kept it in his basement, dusting it off occasionally and making sure that Yang would be ready for it when the time came.

Shaking his head, he picked up Yang (a much harder ordeal than he would ever be able to admit and be able to live with), dragging her across the room before depositing her on the bed next to Pyrrha. It was about eight at that point, and he wasn’t nearly tired enough to sleep on the carpet, nor awake enough to go out in the harsh world of Vale. But he did have enough time for a shower, which he took with great gusto before reclothing himself and checking his phone on a chair in the main room, just to make sure that Pyrrha and Yang would be okay as he waited.

He had over 300 missed calls, and 5000 texts. From exactly one phone number. For her sake, he dismissed the notifications and made a note to get a new scroll before he had a chance to look at the texts and voicemails that Pyrrha left. If only to respect her privacy and his view of her.

The scroll rang once, twice, and thrice before being picked up.

“Hello, Jaune. Everything alright?” Ren asked across the scroll. In response, Jaune took a picture of the two sleeping women in front of him and sent it to Ren. There was a moment of silence that could honor several million dead soldiers before Ren finally asked, “Both at once?”

“Very funny.” Jaune rolled his eyes. He was just about the only person that Ren did make jokes to, and if Ren was making jokes, he was trying to make light of a situation to make Jaune feel better.

“I’ll let Ruby know to stop crying to Weiss about her sister has finally become a woman, and I already told Nora why you were out. She says that she hopes you broke a hip.” There was some muffled talking in the background of the scroll call, presumably from Nora. “She also says to bring back some pancakes. Apparently, ‘mine aren’t up to snuff’ at the moment.”

“Tell her that I will.” Jaune said, smiling.

“Oh, and congratulations. I assume everything was consensual?”

“Very funny.” Jaune snorted.

“I wasn’t joking.”

Why scrolls still had static when the line was quiet, only one man knew. That man had implemented it in just such situations, to fill an awkward void that otherwise would have been deafening.

“I… didn’t have sex with Yang. Or Pyrrha. Pyrrha only got here about 20 minutes ago.”

“But she left last night, which is… hmm. But if you didn’t have sex with Yang, then with who?” Ren asked, puzzled.

“Why do you think I had sex?”

“Men can tell when another man has had sex.” Ren said stoically. “It is a gift bestowed upon some women as well. There is no logical reason behind such a phenomenon, it simply is. Jaune, as much as I would love to let the issue falter, Nora had her suspicions and I just confirmed them. If you don’t tell me now, there’s a good chance both our legs are going to be broken. Except you’ll get out easier with the hammer.”

Jaune gulped, making sure that Pyrrha and Yang were both sound asleep before continuing. Even then, he was quiet. “Look, I think I had sex with Yang’s mom.”

The man made static once again charged through the scroll relentlessly before being broken by Ren. “Apologies, would you mind repeating-”

“No. I’m not repeating it.” Jaune hissed. “I still don’t know how it happened! She got through two layers,” Jaune thought for a moment on this, as he had never actually locked the hotel room door, “One layer of locks! She can teleport!”

“You have to tell Pyrrha.” Ren said immediately.

“I… but…”

“JAUNE YOU HAD SEX WITH YANG’S MOM!?” Nora shouted through the phone, loud enough that wisps of hair were blown away from Jaune’s face.

“Yes, but-”

Jaune had the foresight to mute the scroll. About a minute later, Ren told him that it was safe to unmute.

“I know you two aren’t going out, but if you don’t tell Pyrrha, it’s going to break her heart. It has to come from your mouth, today.” Ren said with an air of resolve. “I think that whatever happened was probably out of your control. I don’t think you’d do that to Pyrrha unless you had a very good reason.”

“Thank you.”

“I think you’re a good guy, and so I’ll only give you this advice once: don’t have sex with any other women today.”

From the moment that Ren said those words, his fate had already been sealed.

“Why, Ren? Why did you have to set the flags?”  
Static on the scroll had become a way of life at this point.

“I truly am sorry.”

The phone clicked.

Jaune silently screamed every obscenity he could think of, and then some more that he created on the fly. Of which his was being lowered quickly indeed, unzipping for seemingly no reason. At least, until the face of what can only be described as Neo appeared out of thin air. Her multicolored hairs and eyes matching her pink and white coat to a tee.

“No!” Jaune ordered, fighting her for control of the zipper. “Pyrrha! Yang! Wake up!”

Both were sound asleep, with earplugs that Neo had kindly placed within their ears. Or else they would have woken up at Nora’s rather loud comment long ago.

“I… am not… doing this!” Jaune said, trying to push Neo away and failing, her body far too agile for his clumsy hands to even try and land a hit. Unfortunately his little buddy had betrayed him, and saluted Neo upon its exit into the open air past his boxers. Neo grabbed hold of it, and that was when she claimed victory.

Or so she thought. Raven had been more of an accident, and he’d been partly willing to participate. Something that he now regretted. But this was an entirely different beast, one that he had resolve against and was willing to sacrifice to defeat.

Neo took his balls in one hand as he stood up, his face dark, the threat clear. The grip only got tighter as he unsheathed Crocea Mors, until it was nearly unbearable.

“Let go of the balls.” Jaune commanded, his sword at the ready. “Or I’ll take you down, along with my kids. You think I won’t? That right there,” He said, pointing to Pyrrha with his sword, “That’s my future girlfriend. Sure she’s a little clingy, but I’m pretty sure we could get a thing going. After I clean up a few loose ends I’m going to ask her out. Frankly, I think you’re… a good looking young woman. And maybe another time you would’ve been laying on that bed instead of her! But that’s not this time. This time, I’m going to ask you nicely to let go of my balls, walk out that door, and never come back. Because if you don’t I’m not afraid to use my sword. U-uh this sword.” He said, pointing to Crocea Mors with a finger.

The machinations of Neo’s mind is a mystery to me as much as anybody else. But for reasons that we can only guess at, she smiled, shattered into glass, and Jaune was left alone with two swords hanging in the air.

He put them both away, removing the earplugs from both Pyrrha’s ears. “Pyrrha, can you wake up for a second?”

Her eyelashes fluttered, revealing the great big green orbs she had for eyes, and shadows underneath. “Jaune? Is everything okay?”

“No, it’s not. I… I had sex with Yang’s mom.” He blurted out.

It took a moment for Pyrrha to process this information. “Um… um…” Was all she could say. “I’m just dreaming. I’ll see you when I wake up, Jaune. I love you.” She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Jaune’s face grew red. He pinched Pyrrha and she recoiled, now more alert. “This is not a dream! I fucked Yang’s mom! I didn’t want to, but that’s what happened. Please, just hear me out.”

“Did you at least use protection?” Pyrrha asked, her voice and heart strained.

“No. She didn’t let me.”

“Didn’t… let you? Were you raped?’

Jaune thought about it. “When someone’s grabbing you by the dick, and threatening to break your balls, you have to have a good reason to stand up to them. I could have fought back, and… I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing to me? Come here.” Pyrrha said, pulling him into her chest and onto the bed. She stroked his hair. “I’m sorry for not believing you. That’s not what a good teammate should do. Are you okay to tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know.” Jaune murmured into her sweater, feeling his worries melt away. “One moment I’m trying to take a shower here, and the next she’s just… in there. I tried to tell her to stop, but she didn’t listen. It’s not like she hurt me, and she was nice earlier, but… I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Jaune was in paradise, his head between two mounds of soft flesh.

“What she did is… not right. But why would that hurt me?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Jaune craned his neck up, looking her in the eyes.

“Because I love you. And I think you love me too.”

Before this day, Jaune would never have said those words. He never would have had the confidence to admit his feelings to Pyrrha, nor admit that he knew hers. Jaune followed his heart, and that was what led to tears of confusion and joy. Years of being ignored and rejected were finally vindicated. Pyrrha didn’t hate him for his actions, and knew that he had a good reason for what he did. She silently thanked her immature actions that had brought her to the hotel, and held Jaune close.

“Jaune, I…”

There was a snigger across the bed, followed by a laugh. “Maybe you’re not a wimp after all.” Yang said, still half drunk.

“Shut up, Yang. I fucked your mom last night.”

Pyrrha nearly burst out laughing at those words, and accepted his invitation to a kiss with gusto. Yang did not respond nearly as well, with the two lovebirds kissing in front of her.

“Wait, what? You did what? Hey, answer me! I swear, if I was strong enough to lift my hand up I would punch you!”

Jaune and Pyrrha ignored her as they became enraptured in their kiss. But they had enough wherewithal to disconnect, still very in love.

“Would you mind pinching me again?” Pyrrha asked with a face as red as Ruby’s skirt. Jaune obliged. “I just… I can’t believe this is real. I waited for so long.”

“I promise that I had a good reason. And…”

Pyrrha hugged him close. “You don’t need to tell me. I trust you. But um… does this mean we get to have sex?”

“Yes, Pyrrha.” Jaune replied with a face as red as hers, “That means we get to have sex.”

The champion gave a slight pump of the arm before hugging Jaune close.

“As much as I would love to take advantage of that now, I think we need to get Yang back to the dorms.”

“No, don’t mind me.” Yang mumbled. “Go ahead. Have sex right there. I don’t mind at all.”

“Oh well in that case-”

“I was joking!” Yang interrupted, cutting off Pyrrha.

“Oh.” Pyrrha said sadly, putting her sweater back down. Jaune joined in the sadness.

“Later.” He promised. But I have to explain some things first.”

Pyrrha was about to protest but he held up his hands. “I know you trust me, but it would make me feel better if I trusted you as well. I’ve been waiting a while to tell someone about this stuff.”

She nodded seriously, her green eyes set. “Okay. But we really get to have sex?”

“Pyrrha, dear?”

“Yes?”

“You’re scaring me.” Jaune smiled.

“Can you two just get a room-- wait wait!” Yang said, interrupting herself this time as they moved to expedite the plan. Both sighing, they replaced their upper garments.

“Let’s just go.”

And so they did. With a confused and delighted old receptionist that gave Jaune a knowing wink and nudge as they handed the key and lien back. Twice what the room cost. When the lady moved to hand it back, he stopped her.

“Just… check the room to the right of it.”

An even brighter smile arrived on her face.

“Alright! Bye you three! Make sure to practice safe sex!” She said, waving them off into the rising sun of Vale.

“We can never go back there.” Jaune said seriously. The two women agreed. While they received a few odd looks on the bullhead, Jaune made sure to hold Pyrrha’s hand, much to her embarrassment and delight.

“The strong take what they want.” Jaune muttered. Pyrrha frowned at that.

“That’s not right. The strong shouldn’t just take what they want. Because if you do that, then someone else will always be…” She trailed off.

“I think the phrase is wrong. It should be, ‘Be clear in what you want’.” Jaune decided. “Because not being clear is what causes problems.”

“That’s much better. Dear.” Pyrrha said, smiling at him.

Yang made vomiting sounds next to them. “Is it always going to be like this around you guys from now on?”

Jaune looked to Pyrrha for confirmation, and recieved it. “Yeah, we are.”

“Wow. When’s the marriage?” Yang joked, although the joke was not translated onto the other side of the conversation.

“We’re a little young for marriage, I think. Maybe after we’re done with Beacon.”

“Yeah. I love Pyrrha, but I could change, she could change. Maybe marriage won’t be for us. But, I’ll always love her.”

“I liked it better when you were being disgusting.” Yang said, resting her arms on the railing on blowing a wisp of golden hair out of the way.

“Should we return to being disgusting, dear?” Jaune asked.

“I think we should, dear.”

And they briefly meshed lips, only long enough for Yang to notice and complain.

Back at the dorm, they agreed to have dinner the next night, as Monday was a holiday and there wouldn’t be any classes, and both of them were exhausted. Overflowing with happiness and love, but exhausted.

Ren and Nora left them alone in the dorm, giving them a knowing, but incorrect smile. Although they did cuddle together, Pyrrha now more rested and washed, the smell of her hair and body intoxicating Jaune as she lay against his chest. He reminded himself what he had to do as they drank in each other's company.

“So… My transcript is fake. And I’m not… as bad at fighting as you might think.” Jaune started. “I had to go um… I had to do a few things for a guy named Roman Torchwick. Pretty nice guy, actually.” Pyrrha tensed. “I-I’m almost done! I just… one or two more things. Everything else you know about me is true. Except that, well, I’m also not really that stupid. I knew you were um… you know…”

“Wanted to fuck?” Pyrrha asked innocently, her eyes only enhancing the effect it had on his lower half.

“For quite a while.” Jaune coughed. “The stupid part was something I had to have in order to be inconspicuous, and for some excuses. It’s a pretty easy way to get people off your back.” His smile fell. “I’m really sorry. It’s not like I’m anything interesting, either. I’m not a spy, I’m not even  _ that  _ much better than I was acting.”

Pyrrha was quiet for a moment, and Jaune didn’t have the benefit of static from a scroll to fill it. He shifted awkwardly.

“You know I don’t love you any less, right?” Pyrrha said, nuzzling up next to him. “I always had eyes for you. Not because you treated me like a regular person, but because you were kind and considerate. You didn’t want me to go out with me because you didn’t want me to get involved, and that only means I was right.”

“Um… about Raven…”

“I’m angry at her, not you. If I ever see her…” Pyrrha said, anger clear on her face.

“Please, don’t. I’m not even sure what I would say to her. I was just trying to say that… I don’t know what I was trying to say.”

“It’s okay, Jaune. I don’t understand, but maybe I will. One day.”

They shared the moment before Jaune realized there was one more thing. “Oh, and… never mind.” There was no reason to tell her about the girl that had actually tried to rape him. Maybe they could laugh about it a few years down the line.

“So we’re alone in the room.” Pyrrha observed.

While Jaune gave only a muted yes, his traitorous little buddy gave a far more grandiose answer. Pyrrha’s ass rubbing against him did not help matters. She stopped suddenly.

“This is… fine, right?” She asked, nervously.

“I think it’s a little more than just fine.” Jaune said, wrapping his arms around her. “But you do know what this means, right?”

“U-um, I hope so.”

She guessed correctly as he started to mirror the motion in her hips, and gently fondled the breasts beneath her rather revealing pajamas. Pyrrha moaned into her hand, only getting bolder with her grinding. She had to keep back from doing anything louder. Jaune had yet to do anything over then run his fingers around her nipples, not even applying pressure to them through the cloth. Pyrrha had never felt like this with her own fingers, which had somehow found their way into her underwear and onto her quickly wettening pussy. Unable to cover her mouth, she moaned, lightly fingering her entrance and playing with the nipple that Jaune had yet to reach.

It didn’t take long for Pyrrha to grow too hot for her clothes, and in Jaune’s new found lack of density, he saw an opportunity and took it. Undressing Pyrrha by helping her remove her pajama top and leaving only a red lingerie bra beneath. Jaune took the sight in like a tourist at a resort, burning Pyrrha masturbating in front of him, red faced, into his memory. He could see her working on her lower half, but he decided to lend a hand. He imagined that he was stroking a cat as he gently rubbed her folds, aiding her quivering fingers.

It was Pyrrha who took the initiative with the kiss, leaning in forward and grinding her hips against his hand. His other, as if drawn by a magnet, cupped her breast and massaged it. They kissed with inexperience, but they still found pleasure within each other’s mouths. Pyrrha’s lips were so soft and warm that Jaune couldn’t bring his face away from them. Pyrrha only upped the ante, using her semblance to unzip Jaune’s fly and reveal his red and swollen cock. Without taking her eyes off him, she started taking it in her hands. Gently pushing up and down without causing too much friction, and taking extra care to be safe with his testicles as she gently moved them with her palm.

They broke away from their kiss, hot and ready.

“We should… we should really use protection.” Jaune said, gasping. And they hadn’t even gotten anywhere yet.

“I won’t force you to do anything, but… I’m fine with kids.” Pyrrha said bashfully.

That was enough for Jaune. “Do you mind if I take you right now?” He whispered in her ear.

“Please.” She breathed.

He carefully removed her bra with some help, revealing her glorious pink nipples. He nibbled on one experimentally and she bit her lip, hissing. “That’s… that’s good.” She said, using both hands on his dick, which was now slick with precum. Jaune took both of her nipples in his mouth and she threw her head back, gritting her teeth. “That’s…  _ really  _ good.” She moaned, biting her lip again.

Jaune had been distracted by breasts as men are, but he remembered his goal and laid Pyrrha down on her back, removing her panties over her legs and revealing her glistening sex.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He asked, his dick at her entrance, rubbing against it.

“Yes, just fuck me already.” She said, pulling her arms around his back and pulling him into a deep kiss. Feeling with one hand and directing his cock with the other, he entered Pyrrha. There was no hymen to speak of, years of athletics had ensured that, but she was no longer a virgin after this. He moved further and further in before stopping, his dick entirely inside.

Pyrrha’s lower half had never felt so good. Dildo’s and fingers just hadn’t been the same as the real thing. It pulsed inside her and she could feel her insides contracting around it, trying to milk him for his cum.

Ever so slowly, he pulled out, and Pyrrha felt a rush of emptiness inside her when he did. Only to be filled instantly as he slammed inside her. She gasped into Jaune’s mouth at the unexpected, but welcome movement. Seeing and feeling her reaction had been amazing to Jaune, and he did the same thing, feeling her ass quiver on his thighs at the force. He taunted her, gyrating his hips and hitting all sorts of spots in her pussy that had remained untouched. She kissed even harder when he did that, trying to make up for the lost pleasure that he was denying her.

Until he slammed back in, causing her moan deep and long into his mouth. He kept repeating, slamming, pulling out slowly, teasing her, and slamming back in. It was torturous pleasure to Pyrrha and she was loving it. Just when she was about to complain, he stopped the teasing all together. He would pull out completely, leaving her pussy waiting and empty, and then plunge himself back into her waiting depths.

The inside of her pussy was tight and warm, fitting Jaune’s cock perfectly as he rammed into her.

“Fuck.” Was all Pyrrha could say with Jaune’s mouth on her own, and Jaune could do little more than grunt as he gradually sped up. Whereas before he had been alternating between slow and fast, he was only the latter now. He no longer pulled out before thrusting in, Pyrrha’s walls denying him exit. She began to clamp down so hard that he had to try harder and harder just to move inside. But that made it even better, their two bodies rocking back and forth, the bed creaking with their effort.

Pyrrha was nearing her finish as was Jaune, her toned hips started to meet Jaune’s, pushing him even deeper in. Until he finally kissed her womb. She shuddered, climaxing then and there, locking his penis in place with her walls and legs.

Unable to do anything else, Jaune blasted inside her, filling her up with his seed and grunting into her mouth. His dick was forced, like a hose on a faucet, to empty directly into her aching womb, filling it. Every time his dick convulsed his legs jerked, but Pyrrha didn’t allow him to move. Not because she didn’t want him to, but because her body was frozen at the warmth entering her core. She placed a hand on top of where she could feel the warmth spreading, rubbing it.

“Wow.” Was all Pyrrha could say as Jaune finally managed to unlock her legs and pull out, her pussy dripping out enough semen onto the bed that she could feel it pooling around her ass.

“Wow.” Jaune said, panting. “That was amazing. Can we go again?”

Pyrrha answered with her tongue but not in speech, pulling him into a kiss that started to harden his dick. But instead of laying on her back, she coordinated with him to switch to cowgirl style, his member still inside her.

She pulled away from the kiss, putting a knee on either side of him as they grasped each other's hot and sweaty hands. Raising herself up with her knees, Jaune watched as Pyrrha slid off him, semen still dripping out of her pussy. Pyrrha bit her lip, feeling Jaune’s dick pulse inside her, growing back to its full size.

Without warning, she came back down, his sword filling her once again. She leaned on Jaune’s hands for balance as she started to come down faster and faster, unable to hold herself back like Jaune had. Pyrrha’s hair started fluttering around her as she sped up, left loose around her neck and nearly covering her face. Her breasts started to move with her two, moving up and down in a mesmerizing motion that Jaune couldn’t help but follow.

So mesmerizing that Pyrrha was forced to place her hands on his toned chest, his own hands fondling and twisting at her nipples. “Just like that.” She moaned, grinding her hips against his own, feeling his dick press against her g-spot. That was a pleasure she hadn’t felt before and her mouth was left open as an O while she tried to get used to it. Now that she had found it, she aimed his dick there at every chance she had, the curve making it easy to do. Collapsing onto his chest, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the favor. Her hips moving all the while as they pulled each other as close as could be before Pyrrha slammed her hips down one last time, cumming around Jaune’s dick. Jaune grunted, his dick once again being forced into her womb and milked for all its worth.

When Pyrrha pulled herself off him, he watched as the excess spunk dripped on his cock out of her pussy, before she finally fell next to him, sweaty.

“Wow.” They both said again. There was really no other way to put it.

“I think I have one more in me.” Jaune said, telling the truth.

“As… do I.” Pyrrha gulped, panting.

“Good. Can we try doggy style?”

“Fuck yes.”

With new found energy, Pyrrha put herself on her front, inching forwards on her knees before her semen stained pussy and ass were presented to the world. An ass that Jaune looked at with curiosity, but decided that it would have to wait.

Instead he stood at the end of the bed, aiming his dick into Pyrrha’s sex before feeling the familiar warmth and pressure and sliding forward the rest of the way. Grabbing onto her ass, he pulled himself forward, watching as it shook and hearing as she moaned. It was a completely different experience on both sides, being unable to see each other's face. For Jaune, it was like he had an onahole, dripping and ready to go. For Pyrrha, it was a loss of control, to the point where she saw nothing except the pillow in front of her, but felt divine.

Getting a tighter grip on her ass, he plowed forward, feeling himself go deeper than before and easily touch her womb. Just like before, she froze when he did that, giving off a little squeal of pleasure. He did so intentionally now. Rocking his hips back and forth. Occasionally stopping at the end of her pussy and letting the tip of his dick kiss her womb.

He squeezed her large and curvaceous ass, playing with it as he plunged back and forth, toying with her womb and g-spot. It didn’t take long before she was a mess, her hands tightening and loosening and unsure what to do, and her ass shaking with pleasure. Jaune gave her hands a purpose, grabbing her by the wrists as he pulled her up and back into his thrusts. They were both in heaven, and once again nearing.

Jaune lowered his body, kneeling on the bed as he pressed his chest against Pyrrha’s back, feeling the heat between them.

“How many kids do you want? Because I’ll warn you, I have seven sisters, and we’re all within 18 months.” He whispered.

If it was even possible, Pyrrha’s walls clamped down harder, preventing his drink from going anywhere other than further inside.

“Eleven.” Pyrrha panted, “I want enough for a soccer team.”

With those words, Jaune rammed himself in again and again, Pyrrha’s moans reaching higher and higher until they both finally came. Pyrrha really did milk him this time, every single drop of semen entering her womb, and staying there. Jaune pulled out, gasping as Pyrrha used the last of her strength to cuddle next to him in the afterglow.

“Eleven, huh? And on top of child support.” Jaune sighed, not wanting to admit he was happy about the possibility of kids.

“What?” Pyrrha asked.

“What?”


	3. Arkos part 2 FINALE Pyrrha x Jaune

The bathroom was steamy from the hot water in the tub, fogging the mirror. Ever since they had gotten to the dorm, they hadn’t lost contact with one another (within reason), and were reclining in the tub, Pyrrha in Jaune’s arms.

“I love you.” Jaune told her, stuffing his face with her luxurious red hair.

“I love you too.” She replied, leaning back into him.

“And I trust you too. I just… umm. How did you leave Beacon if the bullheads weren’t running?” Jaune asked, the curiosity burning at him. Pyrrha gagged on something other than his dick as she collected her thoughts, surprised at the inevitable question.

“ _ Well _ .” She stated. “I… was a little worried about you. And so I took the appropriate measures and ah…. Commandeered a bullhead?”

“But if you left last night, why did it take you so long to get the hotel?”

“ _ Well. _ ” She repeated. “There was an incident. I’m fine, of course, but the bullhead will no longer be flying any time soon. And so I had to… walk for a bit. Ozpin already knows about it. He knows everything… I’m pretty sure he let me get the bullhead to begin with. Walking to Vale didn’t take  _ too  _ long, but the paparazzi... I can’t just walk around carelessly. They’re everywhere in Vale, and I can get around them but it takes quite a while.”

“Oh.”

The water sloshed as Pyrrha aimlessly moved her hand back and forth, creating a small whirlpool.

“But you walked out of the hotel with me and Yang and the hotel.” Jaune realized, the color draining from his red face.

“I… was thinking about other things at the time.” Pyrrha coughed. “And I’m glad if I’m seen with you.” She assured him. “My agent will deal with the PR. He already told me about how the tabloids are being leashed at the moment. I have a call with him tomorrow about how to handle it.”

“I didn’t even think about that.”

“You didn’t have a reason to before today.” Pyrrha smiled, craning around to look him in the eye, half a smile visible to Jaune.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Jaune said, a weight easing off him. “I’ll change our dinner plans tomorrow-”

“No!” Pyrrha said a little too loud. “Sorry. What I meant was that you can’t do everything just because of them. Whatever plans you had, keep them. I will not let them ruin my first date. Speaking of, what are your plans?”

Jaune was known as a man of few brain cells and a decent planner. While only one of these is true, he stroked her damp hair as he thought. “I don’t have a plan. Isn’t that terrible?”

Pyrrha giggled. “Usually you always have a plan. What’s so different about this from a combat mission?”

“I guess they’re both a matter of life and death.” Jaune half joked. “So not much.”

“It’s okay to make mistakes, Jaune. Pick something we’ll both enjoy and I’m sure I’ll love it. But I do think this water is getting a little cold. Maybe we should heat it up.” Pyrrha said, trying to appear smooth as her cramped legs failed her, causing Jaune to cringe. She laughed, finally facing him. Every time he thought that she couldn’t get more beautiful, he was proven wrong. The droplets of water that sat on her bare and toned shoulders, the way her hair fanned out behind her that no one else had seen, and her eyes most of all captivated him.

“O-oh, should I get out and refill the tub?” He asked, stuttering and missing her innuendo.

“You really are dense.” She said, closing her eyes as she went in for the kiss. He accepted it with confusion. Their lips mashed, and suddenly the water wasn’t as cold anymore. To Jaune it was barely noticeable when compared to the softness of Pyrrha’s body and lips. She started to feel his chest, running her hands along his abs.

They broke for a moment.

“So that’s what you meant by heating the water.” Jaune realized finally.

“Dolt. But you’re my dolt.” Pyrrha said, leashing him in for another quick kiss before looking at the meat of the matter. Jaune was of course ready, but sex in a tub meant for one person was not an intuitive matter. With an awkward exchange of looks, they got out, drying themselves. The lust between them only grew as they made their way back towards the bed, not even bothering to reclothe.

“I’m really glad we’re not paying for the water bill.” Jaune mentioned as he sat on the edge of the bed, Pyrrha kneeling in front of him.

“Seriously? That’s what’s on your mind right now?” Pyrrha asked, barely containing a laugh.

“Well, one has to think about these things.” Jaune said, puffing his chest out. “And that was the third bath we had today. I think it’s a 40 gallon tub-”

He was silenced by Pyrrha’s hands on his member. “In that case, let’s see how high we can get it.” She said, pouring lube on her hands and rubbing it along Jaune’s cock. He shivered at the feeling, and could barely stand to watch Pyrrha work her magic. She was inexperienced, but that was the best part to Jaune. Knowing that she was gaining experience from him.

Pyrrha had to use both hands to fully envelop Jaune’s member, initially twisting her hands every which way and leaving his sword shiny and lubricated. Before long, she switched to pumping his dick with one hand and fondling his balls with the other, giving them equal parts attention and love. Unable to do much of anything else, Jaune groped at her generous breasts, his arm at an awkward angle as he did so. Not that he could concentrate much anyway, his mind focused only on the pleasure of his lower half.

There wasn’t a set pattern on how Pyrrha’s hands moved, and it was impossible to tell how Pyrrha would move next. One moment she was lightly massaging his glans, and the next she was twisting on the base, using her thumb to run along it. It didn’t take long before he was close to finishing. Just the sight of Pyrrha focused on him was enough to make him hard, and her hands certainly helped matters.

“I’m close.” He managed to get out. She nodded, still concentrating as she began to pump faster and harder with her hands. Jaune’s balls tightened and he closed his eyes, feeling the rush approaching. Just as he released, he felt a warm embrace on his lower parts. It was similar to how it felt inside Pyrrha, but with tongue. He looked down to see Pyrrha gazing back up, gulping down his cum. It was one of the sexiest things Jaune had ever seen, especially as she went no hands on his member, tying her hair up into a ponytail, all without losing eye contact.

“Not what I was expecting, taste wise.” She said honestly. “But perhaps it’s an acquired taste.”

It didn’t take long for Jaune to get hard again with her mouth. There was a primal feeling as Pyrrha kept eye contact with him as her head bobbed up and down on his dick, one that he couldn’t describe with words. It was like an even more intense version of her pussy, her tongue constantly moving around his cock, licking at it, playing with it.

Pyrrha pulled her mouth off his dick slowly, ending with a pop as her lips finally left the tip. She adjusted her knees, pulling herself closer to him. Taking a breast in each hand, Jaune watched as she enveloped his cock in her pillowy chest. It was awkward at first for Pyrrha to move, but Jaune reached nirvana as she moved up and down, his tip peeking in and out.

“Does this feel good?” She asked. “I know you like them, and it’s a thing in porn…”

“Yeah.” Jaune managed to get out, trying desperately not to cum, his dick already sensitive from when he came in his mouth. Pyrrha sighed in relief,

“You can cum if you want.” She could feel him growing larger, and his balls were tensing as he neared the end. Her pumps were slower now, more deliberate.

“Just a little bit more.” Jaune said, breathing in and out, controlling his lower half.

In a spark of deviousness, Pyrrha stuck her tongue out, lightly brushing the tip of Jaune’s cock. That was what threw him over the edge, his hands grasping the bedsheets as he spewed over Pyrrha’s chest and face. She slowed as his member began to shrink, dabbing at the copious amounts of semen on her skin with a towel that Ren and Nora had left.

“I didn’t realize just how much you came.” Pyrrha said in awe. “How did you take care of this when you were um… m-masturbating?” She stuttered in spite of herself.

“Lots of tissues. And wow, that felt great.” He said, giddy.

Pyrrha nodded, blushing. “Are you still up for more?”

“Of course.”

Pyrrha leisurely climbed on the bed beside him, her fit and perfectly sculpted body sprawled out, waiting for him to take the initiative. He rolled a 15, straddling her.

“Were you serious about the soccer team thing?” Jaune asked.

“No.” Pyrrha said, bringing her mouth to his ear, “I want two.”

“Two kids?”

“Are you sure you’re not dense?” She commented, lightly brushing their lips. “Two soccer teams, Jaune. Two versus twenty two.”

“A little density never hurt anyone.” Jaune said, lifting her legs up as he slid his dick inside her. Pyrrha felt that wonderful fullness as they connected and shuddered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Pyrrha replied, wrapping her arms around him. “Mind going a little faster this time? I’ve always wanted to have my brains fucked out.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He said, gently pulling away from her as he repositioned. Grasping hold of her knees, he readied himself. “Let me know if it starts to hurt, okay?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lust filled the air as he rammed into Pyrrha, causing her to gasp at the intensity and pleasure. He was relentless. The sound of flesh pounding flesh mixed with the lust that made up the air in the room. Pyrrha had to hold on for dear life, with only the sheets for support as the bed creaked back and forth. She eventually found the headboard, using that to endure the wild ride.

“Fuck.” She said, watching as Jaune rammed into her. Rubbing her clit was a forgone thought in the storm known as Jaune. He became even rougher, leaning forward into her to ensure that he was going as deep as physically possible. There was no technique, just raw strength and power. Of which Jaune had a large amount. Nail marks appeared in Pyrrha’s kneecaps as he gripped harder, his breath going out of control.

“Harder! Fuck!” Pyrrha cursed, and Jaune obliged. His hips were a blur, and Pyrrha could feel herself approaching the finish. She didn’t even have time to say it before she came, a piece of the headboard coming off in her hand as she did. Jaune fucked right through, her orgrasm. The only issue was that her walls were so tight that it was hard to move. He managed to do so, pounding even harder.

Pyrrha’s eyes rolled back as she gripped him for support, tossing the piece of the headboard away. Jaune fell slightly, their bodies now pressed together. But he did not falter.

“Keep fucking me.” Pyrrha pleaded, biting her lip as she held onto him for dear life, her legs following suit and wrapping his hips. Not only did he have to contend with her convulsing walls now, but her iron grip on his back as well. Pulling from a well of strength he didn’t know he had, the fucking continued, just as raw as before.

Only now did Jaune feel his dick twitching in anticipation, signaling that he was near. Pyrrha could feel it expand as well, knocking against her womb as if it was asking to enter.

“Cum. Cum with me.” She ordered, pulling him down as hard as she could.

Jaune obliged, his dick lodged inside her. Less than a moment later, he came the hardest he ever had in his life. Pyrrha could feel his seed running rampant inside her, filling her.

“We’re going to have beautiful children.” Pyrrha said while out of breath, her legs unlocking. She wiped her forehead of sweat with the back of her hand.

“You want kids so soon? What about being a huntress? A fighter?”

“Jaune, we’ve been having unprotected sex for the last day and you’re asking this  _ now? _ ” Pyrrha said with incredulity.

“I have no defense.” Jaune said, just as out of breath and red faced as Pyrrha. “But really, are you sure? We’re not even engaged or anything. We’ve been dating for less than a day. I was doing the whole kids thing for um… sexy times?”

Pyrrha, if possible, became even redder. “I… was not.”

“Oh.”

“And if you want to feel better, we’ve  _ really  _ been dating since we started coming to Beacon and became a team.”

Jaune thought about this.

“Does that mean I’ve also been dating Ren and-”

“Do not finish that sentence.” Pyrrha said, straightfaced.

“I’m kidding. Well, in that case, we’re a little late. Three years is a long time for most people.”

“We have lots of sex to make up.” Pyrrha said, still with a straight face.

“I just pray for my hips.” Jaune automatically thought aloud, and instantly winced.

“Jaune, I will never hurt you.”

“But Ren and Nora-”

“They’re the exception not the rule. I feel bad for Ren. Such a nice guy. Guess that’s what his heart chose though.”

“Wow, you have no idea how worried I was about that.”

“You weren’t worried about kids, or how our parents would react if they found out, or our teammates? You were worried that I was going to break your hips?” Pyrrha asked, barely containing a laugh. “With how you were going a minute ago, I was worried about  _ my  _ hips, not yours.”

“ _ Well. _ You did ask for it.” He said, looking away.

“That I did.” She smiled, craning over him so he was forced to look at her smiling face. “And I loved it. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, returning the kiss.

“You up for another round?”

The next day, Jaune Arc could be found in the infirmary, having gained the thousand yard stare, a broken hip, and a wet faced Pyrrha that had been hastily clothed next to him, wearing only a sweater and the idea of pants on her smooth legs. Luckily, it was early in the morning, and only the nurse on duty was there.

Which just happened to be Ozpin. When asked why he was on clinic duty, he smiled, said something about how he had made more mistakes than any other man or woman on Remnant, and did a surgery so quick that Jaune only realized he was in pain after the stitches were being put in, his hip set to heal correctly.

Why Ozpin was wearing the signature white hat of a nurse while continuing to wear his normal black and green outfit was something no one knew.

“I’m so sorry Jaune. I had no idea that it was so… easy. Truly, I’m so sorry.”

“As someone that has made more mistakes than any other man, woman, or child on remnant… You screwed the pooch.” Ozpin said, attempting and failing to sound wise. “I mean you  _ really  _ screwed up. Quite badly.”

“I know.” Pyrrha said glumly.

“It will take at  _ least  _ three months for it to fully heal.”

“What? But Ren-”

“Ren was wise enough not to heal with his aura until after the hip was correctly reset. Jaune’s has healed incorrectly, thus meaning it will take at least three months, and another surgery before he is in fighting shape. He might never walk again.” Ozpin smiled.

“How- how can you say that with a smile?!” Pyrrha asked furiously.

Ozpin cackled, punching Jaune’s hip and eliciting zero response from the victim.

“He’s fine. It truly is impressive just how much aura that boy has… Did you know that aura is often correlated to virility? Simply fascinating.” Ozpin said, staring at where Jaune’s balls would be if he wasn’t already reclothed.

“So he’s okay?”

“Oh, far from it. Physically he’s as fit as your bed was before yesterday-  _ mentally _ ?” Ozpin waved his hand. “In the metaphorical crapper.”

“I… I see.”

He sagely patted Pyrrha’s shoulder. “When you’ve made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on Remnant… you tend to learn a few things. Like that missionary is the superior position. That, and that plans can often get canceled because of unforeseen events. And should be canceled. Am I being obvious enough?”  
“Crystal clear, headmaster.” Pyrrha gulped. She had never known whether or not his personality of a buffoon was on purpose to lower the guard of those around him, or truly what he thought, but his true thoughts shined through in that moment.

“I think you’ll do well together.” He said, dropping the act and his voice so that only Pyrrha could hear. “You and Jaune have been excused from Beacon for the next year. To be frank, you two are already fully fledged hunters in combat and mind. But maturity wise you still have a ways to go. Use that year to your advantage. I also happen to have a selection of summer homes, which will be sent to your scroll in 3...2...1…” Pyrrha’s scroll beeped. “There. Simply an offer. I ask for nothing in return but more hunters and huntresses willing to defend against the tide of grimm. And that you name one of your children, ‘Ozzy’.”

For a strange reason that Pyrrha did not know, she rather liked the name Ozzy. Even though this was completely out of line with her normal character, the social contract, and typical names.

“I don’t know what to say…” Pyrrha said, trailing off.

“Good. That means that at least you know it.”

Ozpin removed the nurse hat, placing it with some ceremony upon the desk, before exiting. “Oh… and satin panties.”

Jaune snapped out of his thousand yard stare just as the door closed behind Ozpin.

“Satin panties?”

“That’s what got your attention?” Pyrrha said dryly.

“So there’s no satin panties.” Jaune said, sighing.

“...not yet?”

That aroused both Jaune’s interest and his libido. “I like the sound of that.”

Pyrrha made sure to remind herself to swing by a store at some point soon.

“Um… Ozpin also just kicked us out of Beacon. And offered us a place to stay.”

“Did not see that coming.” Jaune admitted.

“Neither did I. Want to help me pick out somewhere for us to stay for the next few months?”

“I’ve always wanted to live by the ocean.” Jaune said dreamily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vacuo was eventually where they decided on, specifically a small beach house near the edge of town that overlooked the Mantle ocean. In his rundown, Ozpin gave no illusions about the fact that it was close to the middle of nowhere, barely had any running water, and no power other than from solar panels.

After that, they decided it was perfect.

One ship, a bullhead, and a camel ride later, they were at the supremely sandy and abandoned looking cottage. Jaune was almost convinced that it was a prank, and the key wouldn't work, but after some physical negotiation (read: nearly beating the door down), the door opened, with a few crabs and spiders skittering past their feet.

The first day was dedicated to cleaning, putting away groceries, and more cleaning. After a long day of chasing out sand and arachnids, they were too tired to do anything other than fall fast asleep in each other’s embrace.

The second day they remembered how important AC was, and took turns sitting in front of the lone fan as they talked about their life. What had happened before, and plans for what would happen after.

While Pyrrha was gearing up to be a housewife, she was not learned in cooking. Jaune was though, having been forced into the role of a housewife by his six sisters. Part of his plan had been to learn Vacuian cuisine, and he’d made sure to print off a few simple ones from the dust net before they came. Jaune made a simple kebab dish, demonstrating to Pyrrha the different techniques to use for cutting the meat, making sure that it was thoroughly cooked, and then realizing that he had screwed up after taking a single bite of some uncooked chicken. The next batch was correctly cooked, but not without Pyrrha poking fun at him.

One the third day it was more overcast, and they gathered the courage to venture out to the waves that they had been hearing day and night. The beach was empty and devoid of trash. It was pristine enough that one could believe not a single human soul had ever seen it before them.

As is only natural, they made sure that they had sex on it under the hot Vacuan sun. Pyrrha was the one to initiate such a request as she innocently requested for Jaune to put sunscreen on her back, a toned and quickly tanning back that had no swimsuit straps to speak of upon it.

Pyrrha moaned overzealously as Jaune rubbed the lotion into her back while she lay on the towel on the beach. Even he, in his signature denseness, recognized that she was just playing it up. So he put his massage techniques (which he once again had his sister to thank for) to good use. From then on, her moans became more muted, if only because Pyrrha couldn’t believe how good his hands felt and had to hold herself back. Not long after, Jaune made sure her chest was covered as well, slipping his hands beneath her to slather it on, making extra sure that her nipples were protected from the sun.

He couldn’t bear the thought of his beloved being sunburned anywhere, and so he made sure to thoroughly massage the sunscreen into her ass, gripping and toying with it as it was massaged into her skin. Pyrrha was thirsty now, but not necessarily for water, even under the extreme heat. Jaune made sure to cover her legs before turning her over.

Pyrrha’s lust was apparent from her face, which was a deep red despite the fact that they were under the shade of an umbrella. If only to tease her more, he made sure to cover her midsection, and her arms before finally moving on to her pussy. One well lubricated enough that he didn’t even need to use the lube they had brought before entering her.

The sun and sands brought their ecstasy to another level. As Pyrrha had solemnly promised until she could better control herself, he was the one doing the plowing as she lay on the blanket. It felt divine for him to be inside her, his toes in the sand and the sound of her moans and the ocean within his ear. It didn’t take long before they lost track of time. Dehydrated, ragged, but extremely satisfied. Jaune had cum enough to inseminate a full 8 square feet of sand, and Pyrrha was sure that she would have kids by the end of the year. It was a scary and thrilling prospect to them both. A prospect that they continually forgot about by having more sex.

Inside the cottage was no better. Hot climates only made it easier to get horny, not harder. The amount of times they had sex was in the double digits every day, and they were increasingly less prudish. Jaune didn’t take the time to ask if they could have sex anymore. If Pyrrha was bending over naked (as one did when clothes became soaked with sweat in less than five minutes), he simply grasped the opportunity and her ass, already raring to go.

It was as if they were in a constant state of arousal.

Once, after dinner, Pyrrha wasn’t even done with dinner before he bent her over the old wooden table and started. It was so hot, and they were so horny that Jaune didn’t even realize he had claimed the wrong hole until he was already fully inside. Pyrrha did not complain, using a hand to spread her thick ass and encourage him further.

She met a similar force that he had used that day in the dorm. Pyrrha’s ass was entirely different from the other two holes that Jaune had used. The way it enveloped his cock, the tightness, and even the sort of pleasure was completely different. There was no womb to stop his progress, and he used that to his advantage. Slamming in and out of her, jiggling her ass, with nothing to stop them except their hips.

“Fuck me! Fuck my ass!” Pyrrha screamed, her pussy and ass clenching as she came. Her ass was tighter but Jaune had more experience now, a full two weeks later. He rubbed her stomach, trying to loosen her as he railed her without holding back.

He grunted, squeezing down on her ass as he hilted his dick, exploding in her bowels. She moaned as his dick popped out of her defenseless anus, stretched far wider than usual, with semen dripping out of it and onto her pussy lips.

That alone was enough to claim the correct hole not half a minute later as Pyrrha lay panting.

The days melded together, and they only observed social standards when going out to buy groceries. Pyrrha wearing a tanktop and hot pants, and Jaune wearing a shirt revealing his chest and cargo shorts. It was a small market, with only the bare essentials in terms of food, but it was enough for them. The people were kind, and could see their love. You would have to be blind to miss it, with one of them always looking at the other at all times.

But mostly they fucked.

And when they had grown tired of the beach, the sand, and the sun, they cleaned the small cottage that they had called home for a month, took a camel, a bullhead, and a ship ride back to Vale.

In which Pyrrha discreetly entered a convenience store, bought a pregnancy test, tested herself in the bathroom, and could barely contain herself as she fast walked back to the hotel.

“Dear… I’m pregnant.” Pyrrha said, barely containing her excitement. She jumped up and down, embracing him.

“Wow. They’re in there, huh?” He said, rubbing her stomach.

“Yeah. I think it’s time.”

Jaune had learned quite a bit about life, Pyrrha, cooking, and many other things. He was still fundamentally the same person, though.

“Oh yeah, we never did go on our date.” He said, nodding.

“Jaune,” Pyrrha giggled, looking at him with her bright green eyes, “I’m talking about meeting your parents.”

This was a mental blow to Jaune that he had laying in the back of his mind and had been avoiding.

“You’re right. I’ll call my folks. Should we tell them you’re expecting?” Jaune said, far more smoothly than he would have a month ago if presented the obstacle.

“Not over the phone. Let’s drop hints in person and see if they pick up on it.” Pyrrha said mischievously.

“Sounds good.” Jaune said, smiling. He took out his scroll, tapped in his mother’s info, and waited. One ring.

“Jaune?! Where the hell have you been?! We’ve been worried sick!” HIs mother screamed, causing Jaune to remove the scroll from his ear.

“Well-”

“AND YOU HAD SEX!? WHO IS SHE!? Or him, I won’t judge.” She said nonchalantly.

“Well-”

“DON’T GIVE ME THAT, MISTER! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST MONTH!? NOT A SINGLE CALL OR ANYTHING FOR YOUR DEAR OLD MOTHER!”  
“Well-”  
“THAT SKANK! IS SHE THE REASON THAT YOU LEFT SCHOOL!?”

“Well-” Jaune said, stopping. He had been expecting to be interrupted. His mother was breathing heavily, rage clear in her voice. “Yes, Vacuo, and yes.”

Creator of scroll static 2, silence 0. Another victory for science.

“When do I get to meet the nice girl?” She asked in a saccharin voice. Jaune looked over at the shellshocked Pyrrha.

“Well, today?” He said, significantly more unsure now.

“Wonderful! I’ll put dinner on.”

The scroll clicked off.

“I’m not sure what I was expecting.” Jaune said, regressing back into a thousand yard stare.

“Same, dear. Same.” Pyrrha whispered, looking at the same point in space that Jaune was.

“I completely forgot to tell them that I was going off the grid.” He said, putting his face in his hands.

“I forgot to tell my parents the same thing. But um… I think that will be okay.”

Jaune nodded sadly. Pyrrha’s parents hadn’t taken her leaving for Beacon lightly. She was highly regarded back in Mistral, but her parents were not of the same opinion. They considered her a traitor.

They packed up their few belongings, flew on a bullhead, and were at the Arc house within two hours.

“I guess they have power and water now.” Pyrrha commented, looking at the power lines. Jaune’s folks lived in a place not unlike where they had vacationed in Vacuo. The difference is that AC was a bonus, not a requirement, in Mantle. The only reason they even had a scroll was because of his father’s stint as a hunter that was quickly put down by a leg that had been twisted irreparably by a grimm.

Jaune used the massive door knocker, and before he was done with the second knock, the door was flung open.

“JAUNE AUGUSTUS ARC!” Roared his mother.

“Dear, you’re scaring her.” His father said, placing a hand on her shoulder and jutting his chin towards Pyrrha. His mother’s gaze did not leave her son until she had instilled the meaning of fear within him, quickly changing to hospitality itself as she welcomed them in. They came in, if somewhat shaken.

As if by plan, Jaune and Pyrrha were separated, each with one parent. Jaune was left with his father, and Pyrrha with his mother. Jaune shifted uncomfortably as his father lit a pipe.

“I have to say, son.” His father said, “You’ve got yourself quite a looker.”

“Thanks.”

“Is she good in bed?” He asked, unabashedly.

“Um… yes?”

“Good… good… it’s what kept your mother and I together all these years you know. Things don’t seem as important post coitus.”

“Great to know, dad.” Jaune said, deadpan.

Jaune’s father chuckled. “I’m serious. But onto less serious matters… when’s the baby?”

“That’s less-” Jaune scratched his blonde hair. “Well, about 8 months. How did you know?”

“Some men are gifted with the ability to tell when another man’s wife is pregnant. No logical or scientific reason why…”

_ I’m getting a real sense of deja vu. _

“...and the fact that most couples don’t go off the grid for a month  _ without  _ having something in the oven, so to speak.”

Rings of smoke flew into the blackened ceiling.

“Yeah.” Jaune said, trying to hold back a smirk.

“Wedding.” His father said abruptly.

“What about the wedding?”

“So there  _ is  _ a wedding.”

“No that’s not what I meant. We’re not even engaged.”

“Well, it’s like I always said.”

Another ring floated to the ceiling.

“...I don’t remember you ever saying anything about engagements.” Jaune pointed out.

“Exactly.”

“Did… did you just give me your blessing?” Jaune asked, surprised.

“I’m pretty sure I did. I probably have a saying for that as well.” His father concluded after a smoke.

There was the sound of a tree being felled outside and Jaune instinctively rose, only to be gently sat back down by a firm hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not for us to see, boy. My future daughter and my wife are fighting over you.”

“Is that how it’s supposed to go?” Jaune asked, hearing the sounds of loud cursing as well. His father shrugged.

“Happened with my mother and your mother. It will happen with your wife and your son too.” He said sagely.

“What about if I have a daughter?” Jaune asked.

“Then you offer your condolences to the unlucky soul bound to your offspring.” He said, sighing. “Seven times I’ve had to do that. Every damned time I saw the man next, he was happy, but his soul was missing. I fear my own creations, Jauney boy.”

“Don’t you fear me?”

He patted him on the shoulder.

“Why don’t you help me set the table?”

Even with aura, quite a few bandages and black eyes were spread between two specific members at the table. Mentioning who should be redundant. Although it would not be redundant to mention that the two were now brothers (or rather sisters in arms), and were scouring Jaune’s numerous baby pictures. Jaune gave the frozen pizza a questioning look.

“Your mother tried to cook dinner for the first time in twenty-two years. It didn’t go well. I had a backup plan.” He smiled.

“Oh, so you’re the one with the plans, too?” Jaune asked jokingly.

“Indeed. How did Beacon treat you, by the by. You never did talk much about it, even on our annual call.”

“It went pretty well. I made a bunch of friends-” He stopped. “None of which I told about us going off the grid.”

His scroll beeped with a notification. He checked it, and received the following message:

_ Hello Jaune. Ozpin told me to send this message at this exact time to inform you that he told us about your departure, marriage, and child. As well as the fact that it would be named Ozzy. I’m not sure about the last part, but I just wanted to let you know that your friends are always here for you. _

_ From, _

_ Ren _

“Only Ren would write a letter in a text message.” Jaune muttered, putting his scroll back.

“How did you manage to get in?”

“Forged transcripts.” Jaune said without hesitation.

“You know, I did the same son. I never did tell you. It seems to be an Arc tradition at this point.” The older Arc smiled.

“And I got them from-” Jaune’s face went white. Once again, his scroll beeped. He checked it, and found yet another message, although substantially shorter than the last:

_ Debt’s off. Neo says hi. _

“Who the hell is Neo? And I guess that’s taken care of.” Jaune said, awestruck.

“Seems you have a friend in a high place.” The Arc observed.

“Yeah… I don’t know how I’ll thank him.” His scroll beeped. “For never telling my parents that I wasn’t dead.”

The scroll beeped, although somewhat sadly if that was possible.

“Well, with that out of the way, I’ve got Beacon,” His scroll beeped, “...I don’t have Beacon. And my entire life ahead of me.”

He looked down at his pocket to make sure that his scroll didn’t beep and exhaled a sigh of relief.

A suspicious velvet black box fell into his lap, and the senior Arc whistled for an unrelated reason. “Don’t forget that you have family. We told your sisters the good news, as well as the date of the wedding. They should be down shortly.”

Jaune wasn’t even surprised at this point. “Let me guess, being able to tell the date of the wedding is something that not even science knows?”

“No, Pyrrha and your mother said it while we were talking. I’m fairly certain you agreed to it as well.”

Fate was providing a clear cut course for Jaune, one that he intended fully to follow.

“Well, when is it?”

“Oh… tomorrow. The priest, venue, and catering has been sorted out apparently. That ones on me, not your friend.” His father smiled.

“Isn’t that fast?” Jaune whispered.

“She’s your teammate. You’ve known each other for more than three years. If anything, this is late. Your mother and I had sex hours within meeting, and had plans for marriage a week later.” He scoffed. “That reminds me, I have some teammates I need to catch up with… and do not fret. It will be a small venture, your wedding. A small thing, really. Very small.”

This was a lie, Jaune decided the next day, staring down four full aisles of people, of which he knew about half. Several friends and teammates from Beacon gave him a wave or nod. And in one case an  _ extremely  _ unclassy flash from a blond. Doubts began to form in Jaune’s mind.

“Don’t.” Ren whispered low.

“Don’t what?” Jaune whispered back.

“Freak out.”

“Why would I freak- holy shit.”

Jaune’s jaw dropped as Pyrrha entered his line of sight to the tune of the wedding march, everybody craning their necks around to see her enter. She wore a stunning white dress and veil, one that perfectly matched her skin and done up hair.

“It is as I said.”

Jaune had thought that things went a little too fast, and his doubt had begun to pile. After all, the development between girlfriend and bride had taken about four paragraphs at most. All of that doubt was washed away as he saw Pyrrha walking towards him, her arm locked with her fathers. A massive and somewhat stern red haired man who had made up with his daughter. He was anything but stern now, however, his face alight with joy that he couldn’t hide.

He slowed, releasing his daughter as she approached the altar, shedding a single tear as she stood up next to Jaune.

Lots of boring things were then said by the old priest, several words were exchanged by the bride and groom, people clapped, a bottle of champagne was opened, and that was it. Pyrrha and Jaune were married. For them the night was a whirlwind of action and demonstrating their love for each other. Whether it be the wedding garter being thrown, slapping cake on eachother’s faces, or their slow dance near the end where most were drunk or had quietly left already.

There was a single scene that Jaune and Pyrrha (now Pyrrha Arc) would always remember. Looking out to the rising moon on a balcony, alone. They didn’t need words to express their love, or lust. Just their hands intertwined (both wearing rings) was enough for them as they watched the forest quietly fall into slumber, and knew from tomorrow on, that they would be together forever.

**PYRRHA TRUE ROUTE END**

**REPLAY OR CHOOSE A NEW ROUTE?**

**RAVEN - YANG - [RUBY]**

**RUBY CHOSEN**


	4. Lancaster part 1 Ruby x Jaune

Book club was not what Jaune had dreamed of. Jaune had never dreamed being in a book club, nor did he read books besides the required reading. He regarded books as something better left to someone else in both the reading and writing aspect. He had decided the ones with pictures were okay.

Which is why he twiddled his thumbs as he sat at the book club in the library.

“So we have a new member. Some of you may know Jaune.” Blake said as if there were more than three other people at the meeting besides Jaune, all of which were in his close circle of friends.

“Hi.” Jaune said awkwardly. He had not fucked Raven in this timeline, and thus his confidence around bright eyed attractive young girls had yet to grow.

“Hi Jaune.” Velvet said, smiling at him.

“Hi Jaune!” Ruby said, shaking his hand, despite the fact that she was the one who had (literally) dragged him to the meeting. She reminded Jaune of an energetic puppy. One that was always willing to make new friends, but had absolutely zero idea of how to go about doing such a thing.

“What she said.” Blake pointed to Ruby, her face already lowered into a book. A book that disappeared in a flash of red roses.

“So!” Ruby said, nodding at each of the members in turn. “What did you guys think of Finisher’s gambit?”

“I thought it was okay.” Velvet said quietly.

“Yeah, but what about it was okay?” Ruby said, using a collection of gestures for Velvet to continue.

“Um… I just didn’t really like it…” Velvet said, looking away.

“But why? It’s great!”

Velvet shrugged. “I-I don’t know. I didn’t like the word choice?”

Ruby snatched another book that Blake had pulled from behind her seat and tossed it away.

“I guess that’ll do.” Ruby heaved a heavy sigh. “Blake?”

“What she said.”

Blake was pouting now. This had been her special reading time, and Ruby had invaded it with the plan of gathering her more friends. She had gone to this specific spot in the library because so few people came over here that the only librarian (an old deaf woman that still managed to call out students for being loud), had no idea that it even existed. There could be four people having loud and passionate sex where they were, and no one would be any the wiser.

“Rah! Did any of you read the book?!”

Jaune coughed. “I thought it was good.” The length of time it took him to get through a single science fiction young adult novel was a secret that he would take to his grave. There had been no pictures, no interesting type setting, and no anime girls to draw his attention. It was a book about a bunch of children in space learning to fight evil aliens, while, while cool, was not generally the sort of media that Jaune processed. “I thought the plot twist at the end was good.”

“Me too! It was just like-” Ruby hit her palm with a fist, “Bam! No way to see it coming.”

“I-I read it…” Velvet said quietly enough that no one heard her. “I just didn’t have a strong opinion one way or the other…”

“Oh yeah. Thanks for letting me borrow it” Jaune said, handing the small paperback book back to her. A paperback book littered with dog eared pages. It took all of Ruby’s self control to beat the shit out of Jaune there and then.

“Um… please don’t dogear pages.” Ruby said in her calmest voice available. Even Jaune could see that she was angry, which should indicate how calm she really was.

“Oh. Sorry…”

“Well, I was going to wait until the end of the meeting, but… here.”

She blushed, handing him a bookmark. Jaune took it carefully, like one might regard a small child being handed to them. It was an X-Ray and Vav bookmark, laminated and with a small tassel at the top.

“I um… thought that this might be useful. I-if you don’t like you can trash it when I’m not looking.”

Although Ruby was not a faunus, her tail was clearly curled through her legs. Reaching over in an unfamiliar way, Jaune patted her head. This got Blake’s attention from her third book, which she had sneakily removed from her breast pocket (the literal one, not the one men have on their coats or jackets).

Ruby was frozen as Jaune ruffled her red and black hair like she was a child, or perhaps some sort of canine.

“Thanks, Ruby. I’ll make sure to use it.”

Not even Blake could withstand the wholesomeness and make a snide remark. Instead she blushed, trying and failing to read her book instead of stare at the couple.

“N-no problem.” Ruby said, unconsciously touching the top of her head and feeling Jaune’s lingering warmth.

Velvet was still processing what had occurred. Faunus are annoyed when the stereotypes of an animal are attributed to them, however given that the faunus race is unable to send complaints to me:

She was frozen like a rabbit.

“L-lewd.” Was the only thing she got out before rubbing her thighs together.

“Oh, I also liked the main character. I thought he was pretty cool.” Jaune said. “Even if he was only eleven.”

“Oh, Finn?” Ruby said, snapping out of her daze. “It’s hard to believe just how smart he is. Do you think someone like that could really exist? Some genius kid destined to save us from the grimm?”

Blake rolled her eyes. “That wasn’t the point of the book. Grimm aren’t a good analogy, grimm are clearly evil and have few thoughts of their own. The insecters were a hive mind, but they had their own society. To them, we were the aliens. The only reason that  _ we  _ won in the book is because we attacked first. Not because they did anything, but because we were scared of them.”

“Oh.”

“It’s supposed to be an allegory for the faunus wars, apparently.” Blake sighed.

“I never thought about it like that.” Ruby said. “I thought it was just about a kid being a hero…”

“He’s a hero.” Jaune said confidently. “He did something no one else could do against all odds, and he had no way to know that it was anything other than a simulation.”

Blake laughed long and hard in an unsettling way. “Do you remember the first chapter? When they mess up removing that device from his head?”

“Yeah…”

“And then he killed his classmate right after.”

“Yeah. I didn’t really get that.” Jaune said, scratching his head.

“Jaune, it’s because that was supposed to symbolize his loss of humanity. You’re telling me he was the savior of humanity, when he didn’t even have any.”

“Yeah.” Jaune said, a little ticked off. “I don’t think you need humanity to save humanity. There were a lot of times in the book where if he did have humanity, he would’ve lost in the games or died.”

“That’s just a different way of saying the ends justify the means. That would mean you’re subhuman.”

Jaune did not point out the hypocrisy in her words. Instead nodding, letting her have the last word. Unfortunately Blake was smart enough to realize her hypocrisy, but not until several seconds after the fact. With little more than a wide eyed look of shock and a blur of black, she was gone.

“I-I’ll go make sure that she’s okay.” Velvet muttered, chasing after her.

Jaune did not expect to hear a sniffle, and see Ruby crying next to him.

“I just… I just wanted to make Blake less alone.” She sniffled, wiping a stream of tears from her cheek. “Why do I always have to mess things up?”

“It’s okay, Ruby.” He said, putting an arm around her hesitantly, trying to pull her close and comfort her. “And if it makes you feel better, blame me. I was the one who caused her to leave.”

“Yeah, but the only reason you were even arguing with her on it was because you were defending me.” Ruby said glumly.

Jaune was unsure of how to deal with crying Ruby. This was a hell of a role reversal to him, she was the one who had to comfort him most of the time. They had spent a lot of time together, talking about their teams, how to become better leaders… but Ruby had never cried in front of him.

“It’s okay, Rubes.”

“No, it’s not.” She denied.

“It’s not your fault.” He said, pulling her closer.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No, I really don’t think it’s your fault.” He said honestly. “Would you ever try to intentionally push Blake away?”

“No…”

“Then even if it was your fault, which it isn’t, it was an accident. There’s no use crying over spilled milk, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. It’s just been hard lately. We have exams coming up, I still haven’t decided where I want to be stationed…” She trailed off. “Do you know where you’re going to stay after Beacon?” Ruby asked him with wet puppy dog eyes.

“I um… wherever you go?”  
“Really?!” She asked, her eyes bright now as she moved a little closer to his face than normal.

“Y-yeah. I was planning to ask you where you were thinking about going after the meeting anyway.”

“Well, I guess the meeting  _ is  _ over now.” She said, almost back to her cheerful self.

“Yeah.”

“And um… there was something else I wanted to give you besides the bookmark.” She said, nervous.

“Whatever it is, I promise I won’t trash it. I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is.”

“Well, you can’t trash it  _ per se _ .” Ruby said, blushing.

“Can’t trash it? Is it something digital? A piece of advice?” Jaune asked, oblivious.

“W-well, it’s not either of those things.”

“What is it?”

“Close your eyes, and you’ll find out.”

Jaune was not intelligent enough to see what she was alluding to, and closed his eyes without a wisp of lust in his head. He felt something warm and soft plant itself on its lips, before quickly being removed.

“U-um… you can open your eyes now.”

There were lots of things going through Jaune’s mind that had suddenly clicked into place like a puzzle. Gears within his rusty and ill used mind sprung to life.

“Oh so  _ that’s  _ why you wanted to play spin the bottle with me at the party last week.”

“Fucking Zwei.” Ruby muttered in an almost out of character way, a flash of anger caused by denied youthful lust flaring up again. “I still don’t know how it pointed between you and him.”

“It was a  _ very _ wet kiss. And um… that wasn’t the only time.”

Jaune’s mind worked on overdrive, also three and a half hamsters doing their damndest.

“...and you asked me if you wanted to see the fireworks show, but I had to go back to the dorm because Zwei peed on my leg right after you asked.”

“Yeah… there’s still a few more…” Ruby said, embarrassed.

“Oh, were you going to kiss me when we were on that away mission together?”

“Yeah.” She said, a little life draining from her at the memory.

“But Zwei…”

Jaune stopped talking, but the hamsters called in an off duty employee, and managed to get a full 4 hamster power.

“Ruby, where is Zwei now?”

“I think Yang took him to the vet. He was really unhappy about it too, but he’s normally such a good dog…”

“Ruby. Excuse my language, but I think your dog was cockblocking you.” Jaune said seriously.

“It’s called… clam…” She trailed off, her gaze unfocused. “That little… HE DID THIS! Oh, I am going to give him a bath every day! But first um… we um…”

She trailed off yet again, blushing.

“Wait, are you asking me to go out with you?” Jaune asked (for those wondering, he is completely serious about this question).

“ _ Well… _ ”

“Oh, sure. Wait. I don’t think that came out the way I meant.”

Ruby cried, throwing her arms around Jaune and holding him as tight as her small (but significantly more filled out than three years ago) form allowed.

“I-I honestly had no idea that you would say yes. W-well not no idea, but... Man, that would have been  _ really  _ awkward.” Ruby said, adjusting her butt onto his lap, facing him.

“Yeah.” Jaune agreed. “What now?”

“Well um… maybe another kiss?”

Jaune pulled her close, his eyes closed as he kissed Ruby as gently as possible, feeling the heat of her lips and the warmth of her breath on his own. Without even thinking about it, Ruby started to remove her uniform and Jaune did the same. Ruby’s crotch grinded against his own, and he could feel his half mast growing to a full mast under the constraints of his pants. It didn’t take long for them both to be shirtless, Ruby in a plain red bra that rubbed against Jaune’s chest. Their kisses went from sensual to more primal as they locked lips, tongues exchanged and worming their way around the other’s. Ruby gave a quiet moan when she pulled in closer to Jaune, their bodies pressed against each other.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a black haired voyeur. One was trying extremely hard not to make a noise as she watched from behind a bookshelf. She had come back to apologize, but had been too afraid to approach them as they talked in private. A talk that had led to this steamy event.

A shutter flashed, one that anyone could notice, as long as they weren’t blind or had their eyes closed. Something that Jaune and Ruby fulfilled. Blake’s head jaunted to the right to see a drooling Velvet with her camera. Not wanting to reveal herself, or draw attention to Velvet, she kneeled down, her panties quickly becoming soaked as she watched.

Ruby’s bra was off now, having been more torn off than properly removed, revealing a chest that was beginning to rival Yang. Jaune toyed with her nipples, grabbing at them as they continued their kiss. Twisting, turning, pinching, his hands tortured Ruby, causing her to let out small squeaks on top of her moans. Ruby could clearly feel Jaune’s rock hard sword against her as she rocked into him. She unzipped his pants, opened his underwear, pushed aside her crimson panties, and impaled herself upon him before he even had a chance to finish a single breath.

All that Jaune noticed was a sudden warmth and pressure around his dick. That, and Ruby shivering in pleasure. Jaune moved, causing Ruby to squeak as he moved inside her.

“When did… oh, your semblance.” Jaune said, pulling away for a moment.

“Yeah, I got a little carried away.” Ruby said, her face the same shade as her panties.

“Maybe I should do the same.” He said, placing his hands on her hips.

“Wait-” Was all Ruby got out before Jaune thrust upwards into him. She let out a moan that would definitely not be considered on the quiet side, her insides clamping down on Jaune as she came.

“Fuck.” She got out between kisses, Jaune raising her once again. He silenced her next moan with his mouth. It was a simple but pleasurable cycle of raising Ruby up, slamming her down on his cock, and repeating. Ruby was on the sensitive side, cumming more than any woman had a right to. It was difficult for Jaune not to immediately cum inside her, with how tight she was. Her soft breasts, nails and his back, and her grinding didn’t help matters either.

Blake’s fingers had found their way into her own pussy, fingering herself to Jaune’s speed as she watched. She kept her moans and voice in check by biting her lip. She had already cum several times, the floor full of her fluids and sticky. Blake was only getting hornier, and it was getting increasingly hard not to join the two. To walk over to the pair and join. Place her slender fingers into Ruby’s rose. To fondle Jaune’s balls as she stole Ruby’s place at Jaune’s mouth. Just the thought of Jaune’s sperm marking her face was enough to make her cum.

Velvet had apparently been prepared. A large, thick dildo (that for some strange reason gave off the aura of Yatsuhashi) placed upon the ground that she was effortlessly sliding up and down on, the camera recording the couple in front of her automatically. A buttplug vibrated in her ass (one that had been difficult to keep a secret from her friends, especially since it had been on while she was next to them), and together with the dildo kept her feeling filled. Her hands switched between her nipples, her clit, her mouth, and her ass. There were too many sensations to only focus on one for her. She’d need to talk to Yatsuhashi about getting a hotel tonight with how horny she was getting.

Jaune’s technique was lacking, but his force was not as he thrust up into Ruby, loving every one of her squeaks, curses, and convulsions around his cock. He stopped suddenly, much to Ruby’s dismay.

“I’m almost done.” Jaune said, trying to pull her off. Except that Ruby was having none of that, and slammed herself back down on his cock.

“I’m on the pill.” She told him. No holds barred, Jaune firmly grasped her hips and railed up into her, Ruby trying to match his motion. Ruby could feel him growing larger inside her, and knew that he was close. Using years of kegel training, she forcefully clamped her pussy down on his cock, tighter than it had ever been before. Tight enough that Jaune couldn’t even pull out if he wanted to.

He exploded, painting her insides with his cum as he grunted, the convulsions from his dick going on for nearly five full seconds. Ruby was in heaven, barely feeling the world around her as Jaune pulled her off of him, holding her with her back to his chest as his cum ran out of her pussy.

“That felt really, really good.” Ruby said, debating on whether or not she should have added a few ‘really’s.

“Yeah, it did.” Jaune held her close, smelling her strawberry scented hair. “I never knew that you used perfume.”

“I have… for a while. Wanna go again?”

That was enough for Jaune’s little guy to be at attention, slipping back into a far wetter and sloppy hole than it had been in before. With only her hair to look at, Jaune focused more on other parts of Ruby as he started slowly moving his hips. He teased her nipples as he had before, pulling and stretching them between his thumb and index finger. 

Ruby just made sure that she was stable, using Jaune’s legs to stabilize herself, her feet unable to touch the ground as she sat on his lap. She bit her lip as he assaulted her nipples, that sensation alone causing her to cum and squirt around his cock, trying to milk him for all he was worth. Jaune noticed this and started being harder on her breasts, pinching with more force, pulling them farther out than he had before, and twisting them to the point that it was hard for her to tell whether or not it hurt or made her feel good.

“Harder.” She pleaded, her mouth open to the world and unblocked by Jaune’s lips. He obliged, stretching her nipples as far as they would let him before they bounced back. Their elasticity and perkiness was addicting, almost like a new toy that he couldn’t stop playing with.

Not that he was neglecting her lower half, both of their hips meeting in perfect sync. Ruby’s hips grinding against his only made it feel even better for the both of them. Each and every time that Jaune’s cock so much as lightly brushed her g-spot, she came. There was no stopping the fountain that was Ruby as he railed upwards into her. She was a fountain of obscenities, fluid, and moans. If they were not in the most deserted place on campus, they were bound to have attracted people by now.

Besides of course, the two people currently watching. Blake was on her ass, shoving three fingers inside herself as she rubbed her clit, her legs spread apart like she was waiting to be fucked. It was nigh impossible to not tear Ruby off Jaune’s cock and impale herself on it, but she managed to hold back. If only by going into such deep fantasies that her body couldn’t help but only touch herself. There was a substantial puddle of love beneath her that was quickly growing and threatened to soak her skirt, but she had long since passed caring about such matters.

Velvet was far worse off, now using an even larger dildo which was at least as long as her arm and shoving that into herself like it was her dying wish. She could see the distension in her stomach as it poked out, far too thick and long to do anything else. Velvet rubbed against the bulge whenever it appeared, feeling her walls rub against the dildo in a way that felt amazing. If Blake had a puddle, Velvet had a lake of fluids below her, which she splashed into every time she slammed herself down on the monstrous dildo. Her eyes were rolled up, scarcely caring about the world around her as she let pleasure take her.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Ruby said, widening her legs and allowing Jaune’s cock to go even further inside her. Jaune was nearing the end of his rope, whispering it to Ruby. Wrapping his arms around her stomach, he went as fast as he possibly could, their hips and flesh mashing against each other. Ruby was a stream of obscenities as she kept cumming around Jaune’s dick. A stream of obscenities that ended on a piercing high note when Jaune slammed her down for the last time and exploded inside her.

They panted in the afterglow, as did their voyeurs who quickly realized their situation and scampered off with various degrees of clothing, dignity, and shame.

“Jaune?” Ruby said, wiping the sweat off her face as she craned around to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m an M.”

“...what’s an M?”


	5. Lancaster part 2 Ruby x Jaune

Movie theater dates are usually a poor choice, as it means that you and your date stare at a bright screen in a dark room with a sticky floor and a guy sitting behind you that won’t get off his phone for two hours, having learned absolutely nothing about each other. Then you awkwardly exit the theater, awkwardly wave to the date that you can’t even remember the name of, and then awkwardly leave to never see each other again.

That is, unless your date’s last name happens to rhyme with, ‘hose’.

“Pretty empty tonight.” Ruby said, staring at the empty theater in front of them.

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

Not even the projector guy was still behind them in the window. The movie was one he had seen more than a dozen times already, and he knew his boss wouldn’t be checking on him. So he earned his pay as he snored quietly.

It was a romance movie, although not a particularly good one. It featured two teenagers from different families that had had a fued for generations, and that at the end of the movie killed themselves for absolutely zero reason. Ruby had read the book and wanted to see the adaptation, whereas Jaune hadn’t read it and had promised her that he would after seeing it. 

Jaune’s attention was no longer on the movie as he felt an astoundingly soft and pleasant feeling on his left arm, followed by the scent of strawberries as Ruby nuzzled her head into his shoulder. The softness was her chest, unbound by a bra. A fact that he was only just realizing at that moment, and was reflected in a growing feeling in his pants which forced him to cough and reseat himself with Ruby still attached.

“You smell really good.” Jaune said dumbly as he tried to draw his attention away from her now extremely apparent cleavage normally hidden by a shirt. The only reason she had managed to get away with no one noticing her lack of bra was the jacket at the back of her seat that she had brought in case the theater was cold. It definitely wasn’t now for either of them.

“So it’s pretty empty in here~” Ruby repeated. Jaune had clearly received the hint, but was battling his libido with his mind. Unfortunately it’s a broken matchup and he was nearing defeat. Ruby’s side of the battle was clear as she nibbled at his neck, rubbing her crotch along his arm. Jaune’s mind was strong, but his libido was that of a 20 something year old and his body was weak. The thing that sent him over wasn’t Ruby rubbing her breasts against his arm with her nipples beginning to poke through her shirt. Nor was it Ruby whispering about how she wanted him.

It was when she took his hand in hers and slid his hand into her pants. While he did not find any trace of underwear, he did find a wet and waiting entrance. One that his fingers instinctively twitched against, causing Ruby to shudder and bite down on his neck, leaving a hickey that marked him as hers. It didn’t take long for Jaune to place Ruby on his lap, their lips locked in passion as they mashed at each other’s faces.

Instead of pulling her shirt up and over her head, Ruby popped them out of her shirt, leaving them hanging in front of Jaune with her hardening pink nipples. Jaune followed suit, hastily unzipping his jeans as he felt Ruby’s naked chest against his own. There was a second of fumbling before they were both ready. Ruby had to shimmy out of her pants, and Jaune’s pants and boxers dropped to his ankles. They were itching to get started, but Ruby was the one to take it slow. She grinded her bare pussy against his dick, feeling their precum mix as their bodies grew hotter.

“I want you inside me.” Ruby whispered. She lowered her hips with tantalizing slowness, and Jaune could feel as her folds enveloped him. Hot folds that made his dick throb and leg muscles tighten. There was a small gasp from Ruby as Jaune bottomed out, his dick perfectly seated inside her. He readjusted in the movie seat, causing Ruby to bite her lip when he gyrated inside. 

Her legs awkwardly on either side of Jaune’s seat, her knees against the red cushion. She moved up and down slowly, feeling his hot member inside her. She moaned into Jaune’s mouth as he rolled her hard nipples in his fingers, already cumming and squirting. Jaune nearly joined her in tandem as Ruby’s insides tried to milk him, but he managed to hold on with strength that he didn’t know he had.

“Fuck your cock feels so good.” She cursed, rubbing her clit as she readied herself for another climax.

“You too.” Jaune replied, watching his breathing as he tweaked both of Ruby’s nipples. It was the only part of Ruby that was as sensitive as her clit. Her hands had never quite achieved the roughness that Jaune could, pulling at them, rolling them. At this moment was the exact time that the seed of a fetish grew within Ruby, one that would blossom in an indeterminable amount of chapters.

For his part, Jaune was making sure that Ruby didn’t go too fast by having her focus on her nipples and his tongue. Although it was difficult to control one's lower half when the upper half was frenching an extremely attractive girl, and so a minute later he could feel his balls tighten.

Ruby could feel him about to finish, his dick growing inside her and spreading her apart even further. Almost like regaining consciousness, she realized that he was unnecessarily slowing her down. In Ruby’s mind, she thought he was being considerate and sweet for doing so, when in reality (as mentioned), it was simply so that he didn’t blow his shot early. Appreciating the (nonexistent) thought, she decided to repay the (unrequited) favor and slam her hips down. She squeaked into his mouth and he nearly did the same at the unexpected movement, his member seeking entrance to her womb.

“You ready, Jaune?” She asked, pulling away from his mouth with a trail of saliva between them.

“For what?” Jaune asked, puzzled.

“This.”

Gripping his shoulders tightly, Ruby focused her thoughts, sliding upwards off the warmth of Jaune’s rod and leaving her partially empty. She closed her eyes as roses appeared out of thin air and she gave Jaune the ride of his life. Her hips were a blur as she rode him like a bike, squirting (what felt like to Jaune) every second. He had no way of defending himself against such an assault, feeling his dick spray inside her. Not that Ruby stopped.

From her point of view, Jedis were evil and she could see Jaune’s O face and a growing warmth in her pussy. It didn’t register that her efforts were overkill until Jaune’s balls worked overtime and started to spill out of her. Every time his dick convulsed with more of his seed, her womb was primed and kissing his tip. And in the period in between she rose her hips up, before smashing them back down and repeating the cycle.

Jaune was in a pleasurable hell, unable to stop Ruby or himself from cumming. He was already long past the normal amount of sperm per orgrasm, and it wouldn’t be long before his balls went on strike. Already they were strained to produce as much as they did, but his cock only became more and more sensitive under Ruby’s speed.

Both for his hips and posterity, Jaune managed to grab hold of Ruby’s hips, pull them down as far as they would go, and hug her close in a kiss. One long, final spurt of his cum was forced into her already full womb. That finally stopped Ruby. They breathed in each other’s ragged breaths, their clothes damp with sweat and fluids.

“That was amazing.” Ruby said with a ragged voice.

“Yeah. Yeah it was.”

“I’m  _ really  _ glad I’m on the pill.” She giggled, pulling herself up and letting Jaune’s half mast flagpole flop out, still dripping semen onto the floor. Not that she was much better, now that there was nothing blocking the excess cum in her. She was like a faucet of fluids with how much spilled out of her.

“Me too. I never thought about using your semblance like that. That was… hot.”

“You think I’m hot?” Ruby asked blushing.

For the first time in nearly 23 thousand words, it was Jaune’s turn to point out the obvious.

“Yeah. You’re the hottest girl I know. You’re my girlfriend. No one else even compares to you. Of course I think you’re hot.”

“Not cute, right?” Ruby asked, concerned.

“Uh.... I think you’re cute too? And gorgeous? Is there something wrong with being cute?”  
“ _Well_ , I just hate it when people treat me like I’m a kid and Yang always used to tease me about being cute so…” Ruby trailed off, looking away.

“Do you want me to say you’re not cute?”

This was not the sort of post coitus conversation that Jaune was expecting to have. Not that he had debated such a scene much before, but if he had, this would not be the expected one.

“No! No, I just um… let’s just keep fucking.”

Going against every male instinct Jaune had, he held Ruby back from leaning in from a kiss, her beautiful silver eyes only a few centimeters from his own, her nipples brushing against his chest.

“Wait. I really do think you’re cute, and hot, and gorgeous. The way you hate when the main character lets their friends down in a book and you throw it across a room is really cute. The fact that you make sure Mr. Snuffles (a sort of mascot for Beacon, a gray old cat that only seemed to mildly tolerate Ruby at the best of times) is always fed, and you make sure to check up on him even though he’s old and tries to scratch you is also really cute… and also shows just how caring you are. Being cute isn’t bad. I like you  _ because  _ you’re cute. And hot. And gorgeous.”

There was an audible sigh from Jaune’s speech in the theater that the couple were too entranced to hear. Because the theater was not in fact empty, and held two other occupants, which had been not necessarily stalking, but keeping an eye on them. Not to get off from watching Ruby and Jaune have sex or anything. Totally.

The pair of faunus were enduring what could only be described as a sticky situation, as the theater floor was not well cleaned, and they were being forced to lay their or face being seen. This wasn’t a barrier to masturbation, as both of them had been prepared for such an eventuality. Blake with a bullet vibrator and Velvet with anal beads. Anal beads that were so long, Blake’s jaw had dropped when they had their meetup and watched as Velvet’s anus devoured them without much effort. Velvet was truly fearsome when it came to matters of orifice capacity.

The bullet vibrator was nearly underwater in Blake’s juices, her hot pants ruined. Blake’s hand slipped into her pants, easily sliding two or three fingers in as she watched Ruby and Jaune restart with even more vigor than before. Instead of Ruby sitting on Jaune’s lap in an awkward way, she turned around and held onto the back of the chair Blake was hiding beneath. If Ruby were paying more attention, she would be able to see the wide eyed face of a faunus that had just cum from the idea of being found out. But luckily Ruby was occupied, her eyes closed.

The seat that Jaune had been sitting on flipped up as he stood. He rubbed his slick member against Ruby’s pussy. Causing Ruby to hiss from pleasure and him to harden. Grasping her hips with one hand and his member with the other, he entered Ruby doggy style. For Jaune, it definitely felt somewhat more comfortable. It also gave him some nice eye candy. A view of Ruby’s sizable ass, the rose within her cheeks, her toned back, and her nape covered by red and black hair that was growing out were all alluring to him. He made use of the former, gripping onto it as he hilted inside her, squeezing her ass.

Velvet and Blake’s view was either more erotic or less, depending on how much you valued seeing Jaune plow Ruby. The way she bit her lip in an attempt not to moan, her swaying breasts, and her silent curses were all erotic in their own way. Velvet found it hotter, as she hadn’t been able to see Ruby’s face from her angle, and made full use of it as she fisted her pussy, feeling the beads resist her ass’s constrictions. Velvet had binded her mouth with a gag in order to make sure that she wouldn’t reveal herself at a critical moment, although the same could not be said of Blake. Her pants were nowhere to be seen, and neither were the three fingers sliding in and out of her pussy as she teased her clit. Her moans were getting more and more audible, something which even Velvet could see in her heat.

The only fix of course, was to make sure that Blake could not speak. Instead of perhaps trying to tell her that she was being too loud, or even going so far as to forcibly shut her mouth with a cupped hand, Velvet instead formed a feat of acrobatic genius, ending up with her soaking wet pussy covering Blake’s mouth. She took over for Blake, but applied more gusto as she fingered the cat faunus, causing her to arch her back and squirt, making the already sticky floor even stickier. Blake’s hands were selfish, rubbing her clit and grabbing Velvet’s hand to force her to go in even deeper. However Blake’s mouth was altruistic, using the interesting texture of her tongue to dive into Velvet’s vag and wreak havoc, flicking across her clit every once in a while to keep her on her toes. No longer did they pay any attention to the couple fucking just a foot away from them.

And the couple reciprocated, not paying any mind to the horny faunus on the floor. Jaune was leaning over Ruby now. He could smell her hair, an aroma that was an aphrodisiac for him. He kissed and bit at her nape, making sure to repay the favor and mark her as his.

Droll dripped from Ruby’s mouth as she held on for dear life to the cheap theater chair, her knuckles white. Her tongue lolled as the life was fucked out of her by Jaune, and her moans and curses were no longer caged by biting her lip.

“So fucking good.” Was all she could manage before squirting onto Jaune’s cock for the nth time. Her focus was not aided when Jaune finally returned his attention to her chest, massaging the meat of her breasts, but refraining from touching the nipples. The fountain that was Ruby was losing feeling in her lower half, with her knees bending as Jaune pounded into her. There was a not insignificant puddle of her cum directly beneath her lower half, one that had begun to soak into her shoes and the carpet. Her toes tightened as she felt Jaune nearing his finish.

The only noise Jaune made anymore were grunts and slaps from his hips against Ruby’s ass. His virility was once again proven as he felt his balls tightening. He sped up his pace, pinching Ruby’s nipples as his grunts brushed against her ears, his chest against her back.

“I’m gonna cum in you, Ruby.” He warned, the end nigh for him. Just those words made Ruby squirt around his cock and tighten her already tight pussy.

“Do it. Fill me. Fill me, Jaune!” Ruby screamed. There was a rush of warmth inside her as Jaune topped off her womb, most of his semen spilling from her lips onto the floor. They both sagged, Jaune holding her off the floor with his dick and hands, her knees too weak to support her.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Jaune said, panting.

“You too. I think I love your dick.”

With great effort, Jaune arranged themselves back in a chair, making sure that both of their genitals dripped their fluids onto the floor and not the cushion.

They finally looked back up at the movie to see that the credits were playing.

“We should probably go.” Jaune sighed, disappointed.

“Yeah.” Ruby said, echoing the sentiment.

“But… I guess we could continue at a hotel?” Jaune offered.

“I knew you were good at making plans.”

Hastily reclothing, they made it out of the theater without anyone noticing their entrance into the dark of the night. Except, of course, for the two exhausted fauness who were passed out. The lucky (or unlucky) janitor that found them not too long after is a different story for a different time.

A few minutes later, the old receptionist at Xe’s hotel gave the couple a knowing look, a key to their room, and the information that the dryers inside the room were included in the price (which she mentioned for no particular reason of course). Once safe inside the room, they locked it, and stood awkwardly.

“You want to take the first shower?” Jaune offered.

“Thanks.” Ruby said gratefully, stripping off in front of him. Despite the fact that it marked the third time Jaune had seen Ruby naked, he still reddened and looked away.

“Do you not want to look at me?” Ruby teased, leaning forward into his field of view.

“ _ Well _ , that’s not exactly… um… well it’s a privacy thing.” Jaune argued.

“But I took off my clothes in front of you.” She said, her face dangerously close to his and wearing a smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, you did. And I appreciate that. I will… make sure to stare at you when you’re naked from now on?”

“Good enough.” Ruby said, sashaying away. Jaune made good on his promise and watched her ass with an intensity that can only be matched by a monk that has meditated on a mountain top his entire life.

When the door shut, he stripped as well, gathering up both their clothes and shoving them in a convenient clothes washer that hotels didn’t typically have inside rooms, but for some reason (likely because the author wanted a convenient location) this one did. He watched the washer like a cat, the clothes swirling around and tumbling with a grace not seen in nature. It was mesmerizing.

Mesmerizing enough that he didn’t hear Ruby turn on the shower, sing in it, fully clean herself, get out of the shower, and then ask if he could hear her. It took a poke to his arm before to tore his gaze off the washing machine and applied it to Ruby’s nude body. A nude body which he drank in like a parched fish in a desert. Her hair glistening and clean, still slightly damp. Her milky white and toned shoulders which led down to perfectly sculpted arms and dainty hands (that could still wreck several hundred grimm without breaking a sweat). Her stomach and torso were the perfect combination of lean and muscle, both showing her career as a huntress and genetics. But Jaune focused on her juicy and thick thighs, built from years of running, exercise, and her semblance being put to use.

“Well you definitely listened to me earlier.” Ruby said, taking her turn at being the one to look away.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Jaune said, gulping down his drool. He really did wonder how he had landed such a gorgeous girlfriend. Her perfect breasts and smooth pussy refused to leave his mind as he showered, making the cleaning of one part of his body more pleasurable than usual.

When he reentered the room, he saw Ruby on the bed, her legs spread as she gently fingered herself. Her eyes were closed, and Jaune was fairly certain that Ruby did not know he was watching. He took advantage of that, kneeling on the floor and tending to his erection as he watched Ruby masturbate. Her pussy was so tight she could only get one finger in, using her thumb to rub her clit. Ruby’s other hand fondled her nipple, lightly touching it. Jaune could hear soft moans from her, ones that only made his dick throb with even more blood.

Almost like petting a foreign animal, Jaune lightly touched her thigh. Ruby thought it was part of her fantasy, still refusing to open her eyes as Jaune caressed her soft flesh. She moaned louder as he gradually moved his hand up her leg and to her hips. Ruby’s breath became faster when he brushed his knuckles against her pussy, causing her to shudder in pleasure. Gently removing her hands, he substituted his own. Lightly circling both her folds and clit, teasing her. Ruby’s hands tightened into fists, clenching and unclenching as she was denied access to her lower half.

Jaune finally gave her gratification when he slipped a finger in, gently forcing it further and deeper inside her. But he did not touch her clit, instead focusing on opening up her entrance. Gently massaging her insides, feeling her muscles constrict and try to milk his hands. Ruby gasped when a second finger entered and he gently pressed down on her engorged clit. She came, squirting onto his chest and arching her back.

It was at this point she realized it was not a fantasy, and looked past her breasts to see Jaune dutifully fingering her with a concentrated look on his face. She pinched at her own nipples, watching as Jaune’s fingers disappeared inside her, filling her cunt with pleasure. It wasn’t long before he inserted a third finger and she came yet again, more forcefully this time.

Deciding that she was ready, Jaune positioned her at the edge of the bed, his dick full of blood and waiting. He didn’t disappoint it, sliding into Ruby’s warm and inviting folds. He took hold of her beautiful legs, using them to anchor and pull himself forward. He loved the view he had from missionary most of all. All of Ruby’s front was perfect, from the way that her breasts bounced up and down, to her red and lustful face, to the arms that lay above her head, grasping onto the sheets.

“I love you, Ruby.” He said, slamming into her.

“I love you, Jaune.” She responded, her face half way between lust and a smile.

Lowering his chest and hovering over her, he gained a better hold on her legs and plowed deep into her. While not as fast as Ruby, he definitely had more strength and put it to use slamming his cock as deep as it could go, battering against her womb like an invading force trying to break down the enemy’s portcullis. Every time his tip touched her womb, she gave an ‘eep’ of pleasure, grasping the sheet a little tighter.

“Harder, Jaune.” Ruby commanded. Jaune complied, putting more force into his thrusts, enough that Ruby’s ass jiggled from his pounding. And pound he did, as if his life depended on it. He pounded as he had never pounded before, sliding in and out of her like a jackhammer. The sheet teared from Ruby’s grip, so she abandoned it and wrapped her arms around Jaune, pulling him into a deep kiss, full of passion and lust. This did not stop his pounding, and only empowered him.

“Fuck me like we’re going to have kids.” Ruby commanded yet again between kisses.

And with that, all limiters were off. He pushed her knees back to her head and held them there, his arms keeping them locked in place. He adjusted slightly, making sure that he would be able to follow proper mating press form.

“You asked for it.” He said, brushing his lips against hers and he went deeper than ever before, her womb finally allowing entrance. She gasped at the foreign invasion inside her, climaxing at both the notion that she was about to be bred and the sheer pleasure. Jaune pounded like a madman, making sure that Ruby wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. He made sure that her ass would be red because of him. And homemade sure to go as far as physically possible every time.

There was no slowing down this time, no measured thrusts. Jaune knew his time was near and capitalized on it, speeding up even further beyond instead of slowing down. Ruby was a mess of swearing on her upper half and fluids on her lower half, unable to form anything beyond, “Fuck!”, or “Harder!”. Feeling him coming close, Ruby pulled him down onto her chest with all her strength and mashed her lips against his. His dick lodged inside her womb, stuck in it as she came, milking both his cock and forcing it to spew directly inside her.

Jaune grunted, his legs shaking as he spurted inside Ruby’s womb, painting her insides with such force that the color wouldn’t come out for weeks. Ruby continually came, her eyes rolled back as she dug into his back with her fingernails, feeling her stomach grow more and more full, her body desperately seeking a pregnancy it couldn’t have.

Jaune sighed, finally spent as he unlodged his dick from her womb. Almost no cum came with it, the womb holding onto his seed with an iron grip. He wiped away the drool from (an unconscious) Ruby’s mouth with a gentle brush of his hand, laying down beside her as they both drifted off to a peaceful dream of future days, where not even the beep of the washer woke them.


	6. Lancaster part 3 Ruby x Jaune

Contrary to popular belief, thigh men aren’t born from the womb. It’s a learned trait, like all fetishes. The same can be said of ass men, feet men, and so on. One might learn to become an ass man because one of his teachers at an early age wore a skirt that held her buttocks just a little too tight in all the right places. That same man could have been a breast man in a different life, if his friend’s mom was constantly displaying her superfluous cleavage at all times.

Jaune was most certainly a thigh man. A thigh man with the heart of an ass man, wearing the trousers of a breast man. Had he say, hooked up with a certain red haired spartan, he might be a breast man. However in this timeline, he chose a different redhead (or is Ruby just a brunette?), and had fully assumed his place in the cosmos as a thigh man. Something that Ruby Rose fully took advantage of. Unintentionally, of course. Or at least that’s what she would say if anyone asked.

Unfortunately, our blue eyed boy was not getting much action in the thigh department at that moment. What was actually happening was he would get a glimpse of Ruby as she sprinted past him on the track (while not using her semblance), repeat the damned phrase, “on your left”, savor the glimpse of her curvaceous backside and legs, and then see nothing but the empty track in front of him for another 30 seconds or so.

Aura was a thing of beauty. It cured cancer, deflected gunshots, swords, flaming dogs… it did just about everything and more. Except give you more stamina, which in this case Jaune badly needed. They had been running for three hours straight (standard stuff for young hunters), and while Jaune was dripping with sweat to the point that getting into a shower would remove liquid from his body, in his mind Ruby looked no worse for wear than she had an hour earlier.

“On your left~”

_ God damnit. _ Jaune thought, giving Ruby a weak wave as he continued on the track, his lungs burning. He used the last of his fumes to take in Ruby’s body. Her short hair that glistened in the morning dew with a hint of sweat, her toned shoulders that had been refined from years of running, and her juicy legs.

This was the moment that Jaune himself fully realized that he was a thigh man. When the thing that captivated his attention wasn’t her large butt (which he constantly had to tell her didn’t make her look fat), but the legs supporting it. Watching them in action was on par with the pleasure of a straight man staring at a girl’s breasts jiggle up and down when she ran. Oddly hypnotizing. They were just erotic to him. There was no logical reason why, he just couldn’t help but be attracted to them.

He walked his way over to the bleachers and forced himself not to chug his water bottle, appreciating the morning sun and the nice day that was about to occur. He would also be lying if his gaze didn’t occasionally cross Ruby’s body… although it was more or less a blob with how far away she was most of the time. Even so, it was enjoyable to watch her. She smiled all the time, but he could tell that she really loved her morning run by the way she talked about it and her giddiness. She had been nervous just asking Jaune if he wanted to come, and they had already been having sex for at least three months at that point. They were in their final semester for their senior year, now, and finals were coming up. They’d been running for four months, and Jaune had never found it any easier.

It took two laps around the quarter mile track, or in other words about a minute, for Ruby to finally slow down and sit next to Jaune, instantly stretching her calves. Jaune intently watched as she did it, of course only to make sure that he was following the correct form. No other reason. He definitely didn’t watch because of the slight cameltoe Ruby had, or because her thighs glistened with the thinnest sheen of sweat anyone has ever had, making her thighs look even more enticing.

Never one for sexism, Ruby was practicing gender equality. However she was far more discreet as she looked at his sweat covered abs and growing hardness in his loose shorts. Maybe it was the season or weather, but Ruby was feeling similar heat to Jaune. And there was no one around. There definitely wasn’t a camera that had been setup by a certain rabbit faunus, bringing into question the moral issue of filming people without their consent in a public place was an issue. Luckily, this is not a topic that will be brought up here. Because there wasn’t one.

Or at least one that could be traced back to Velvet.

“You know, we’ve never had outdoor sex. If only there was some way that we could uh… rectify that?” Ruby smirked, spreading her legs. Confidence had gone both ways, infecting both her and Jaune. Sex and fighting off hordes of grimm did that to a person. Usually not at the same time.

Jaune had been dense at an earlier point in his life, but this was no longer the case. It helped that he could almost always assume his girlfriend was horny. Aura truly is a hell of a drug, one that lent credence to the adage, ‘getting too much is just as bad as getting too little’.

Unless you had a lot of aura to back up your virility. And to protect your hips. Point is, he knew exactly what Ruby was suggesting.

Their lips gently touched and broke apart.

“I love you.” Ruby said, not allowing him to respond by pressing her lips against his. In this case, Jaune gave in to the censorship like the communist he was, embracing the kiss. Their tongues lightly brushed against each other. The moment became more heated as Jaune snuck his hand into the front of Ruby’s damp panties. Ruby moaned into his mouth, putting her legs on either side of the bench and allowing him easier access to her pussy. She squeaked when he put nearly three fingers in at once. She rolled her hips forwards into his hand, trapping his digits between her folds and the metal bleacher. Ruby rolled her hips back and forth onto them, fucking herself on them like a makeshift dildo.

Jaune’s other hand aced the sneak and dexterity check, causing Ruby’s bra to snap apart and reveal her plentiful chest. Jaune fondled her nipple, causing her to clench her walls around his fingers, moan into his mouth, and squirt all across his palm and the bench. Making Ruby cum was child’s play (not that way you pervert) given how sensitive her body was. Even just pinching her nipples was enough to get her off most of the time. And her body was  _ less  _ sensitive than it used to be, after their repeated sessions.

Ruby’s thighs shuddered as she finished out the orgasm, fully soaking her underwear and shorts. She released his cum covered fingers by leaning back, causing Ruby to shudder as Jaune removed his drenched hand.

“Mind if I eat you out?” Jaune asked.

“I’ll have to think about it.” Ruby smiled, fully removing her bra and panties and flinging them onto the fence to dry. Jaune was able to see her with everything exposed and he was in awe. In awe of her toned and tanned thighs, her long legs, and her waiting pussy that he had help prepare. There was a blanket beneath Ruby that most definitely hadn’t been brought in preparation for this moment, and must have appeared from some sort of freak quantum entanglement.

Her crotch reeked of sweat and sex, creating a smell that drove Jaune’s libido into the atmosphere. He dove in headfirst, licking her labia with broad strokes of his tongue. Ruby’s pussy quivered and came, squirting directly into his face. He made sure to keep up the good work, lapping at her folds as she came and came. All the while he never broke eye contact with her. His blue eyes and her silver eyes were locked in lust, Ruby arching her hips into his mouth to try and get him to go deeper.

Jaune was a pleaser and obliged her unspoken request, gripping into her thighs with both hands and getting his tongue to go as deep as it would go inside her. For her part, Ruby was pinching and rolling her nipples lightly, biting her lip as she watched Jaune go down on her. While she should have been used to near constant orgasms, she wasn’t. Every time she came it filled her with a rush of endorphins and lust. The way Jaune’s tongue moved inside her was just too much for her usually, forcing her to wince at the pleasurable pain she got from pinching her nipples just a little too hard. There was a solid rhythm between them now. A rhythm that Ruby sped up by mashing her crotch into his face, and that Jaune followed.

Jaune’s cunnilingus game was on point, and he tongued this way and that, trying to hit specific spots that he knew would drive Ruby mad. He did so with great success, almost a little too much. The thighs that he adored so much wrapped around his head, enveloping him with soft and warm flesh. He was in heaven, but not elevated enough to stop. If anything, his muddied mind only made him go harder. Jaune could feel Ruby ramping up and decided to end it there, trapping her clit between his thumb and index finger and pinching.

The effect was immediate. Ruby fully arched her back and came like a waterfall, her legs shuddering and trapping his head. Even with his head stuck, he did his duty and managed to get a finger inside her pussy, placing the tip of it directly on her g-spot as she rode out her orgasm, Ruby grabbing at his blond hair. She let loose a cacophony of moans and curses as her pussy pulsed around his tongue and fingers, before she finally settled down. After a little bit she released him for her bind and awkwardly coughed.

“Sorry. Felt just a little bit too good.”

“It’s a point of pride for me that I can make you cum so much.” Jaune smiled, in a situation where only he could have a wholesome smile with such a comment. Ruby blushed a red deeper than she already was.

“Likewise. Ready to pound me, b-big boy?” Ruby said, losing her straight face almost immediately somewhere in what she thought was her confidence, but was actually only 50% confidence and 50% ignorance.

“Big boy?” Jaune stated more than asked.

“ _ Well _ … I thought it would be hot?” Ruby offered, shrugging.

“Um… I appreciate the thought… little… girl? No. That doesn’t work. Babe? Can I call you babe? Have we reached that point?”

“Yeah, Jaune. I think we’ve reached that point.” She said, spreading her pussy and lightly teasing with her clit.

“ _ Well _ … babe. I am ready to pound you.”

“Pound me. Daddy.”

Jaune tried his best to ignore that as Ruby died of embarrassment. The embarrassment did not last long, as Jaune’s cock entering her made her completely forget about anything but him. Jaune wasn’t going quickly, but the sound of his balls slapping on Ruby’s ass was loud enough that it gave a clear idea of how well her request was being fulfilled.

“Fuck that feels good.” Ruby said, pushing her hips into his to the rhythm.

“I love it when you curse, it’s really cute.”

“Keep fucking me and you’ll get to hear more. Oh shit.” Was what she said when he managed to press against her womb, causing her to squirt and tighten her hands around the bench. “Right there~ harder. Shit.”

Ruby’s thighs were being used as handles as Jaune thrust in and out of Ruby, squeezing and feeling them change under his grip. Jaune leaned forward, pushing her legs back to her head as he thrust inI. Instead of merely knocking at the entrance to Ruby’s womb, the tip of his dick burst in guns blazing. Her mouth opened and stayed that way as Jaune thrust all the way in. Ruby whimpered and moaned in pleasure, her trembling arms crossing over Jaune’s back. As Jaune leaned further down, he went even further inside her. Until he was forced to stop by Ruby’s pussy physically not allowing him to go any further

“Hah~ Can’t stop cumming.” She said breathily, her nails digging into Jaune’s back an indication of just how little she could control her body. “Pound me like you mean it, Jaune. Knock me up.” Their faces were centimeters away, full of love and lust, until there was no longer a separation between them and they were joined at both the hip and mouth.

Somehow managing to fight against Ruby’s vice like walls, he pulled out and slammed back in, forcing Ruby to squirt around his cock and moan. Every time Jaune kissed her, she felt like she was going to pass out from the sheer pleasure. It felt like her body was no longer hers, belonging solely to Jaune as he violated her depths and mouth. She’d given up control in return for pleasure.

Red streaks were on his back now from Ruby’s nails. Jaune’s dick was ripe with blood as he pounded away like every pound was his last. His member only grew larger, brushing against Ruby’s insides in ways that she had never felt before. Orgasm was a state of being for her now. And Ruby could feel Jaune’s dick pulsing, almost ready to blow. She wanted to say, “Cum inside me Jaune. Breed me like the bitch I am.”

What came out was, “Fuck, holy shit. Keep- fuck.”

Jaune understood the message, plowing into her one last time, plunging back into her womb and feeling the sweet release of his cum deep inside her. He held her tight, his dick pulsing out in streams inside her, painting the entirety of her womb white. The warm feeling in her stomach felt good to her. Jaune’s lack of movement did not stop Ruby from cumming, her pussy trying to wring him dry. The blanket was wet and there was a puddle on the ground beneath them, one that was turning white as Jaune’s cum dripped out of her. A stream of semen that grew steadily as he pulled his quickly shrinking member out of Ruby, leaving her with an empty feeling.

Both of them were too tired to do much of anything other than sit or lay down.

“We need to do this more often.” Ruby said, slurring her words as she looked up to the sky.

“Yeah. But how? We already have sex every day.”

“More like  _ twice  _ a day.” Ruby corrected, smiling dopily. “And I meant having sex outside. It feels… different. You know what I mean?”   
  


“Yeah. More privacy would be nice though.”

“But that’s half the fun.” She said, sitting up, more of Jaune’s cum soaking into the blanket. “Someone could be watching us, getting off~ And we’d have no idea.”

This is perhaps an opportune time to remind you, the reader, that Ruby is a cam girl. One of the few facets of Ruby that Jaune does not know about. Yet. The hint was dropped several times that she wanted to ‘perform on camera’, however some things never change. He was improving, and that was good enough for Ruby.

“That sounds like something someone into exhibitionism would say, babe.” Jaune said without really thinking.

“Yes. Yes it does, Jaune.”

The wind picked up the silence and gently carried it away on gentle pockets of air, leaving one of the two lovers to think about several events and hints that his other half had dropped, or more precisely thrown at his face.

“Oh.” Jaune said, picking the clue off his countenance.

“Yeah.” Ruby said without a hint of humor.

“I… I really thought I was getting better. Honestly, Ruby… babe. Babe? I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that. Feels… almost out of character, you know what I mean?”   
  


“No?” The exhibitionist Ruby said, frowning. “Not really.”

“Must just be me, then. Oh!”

“What?” Ruby asked, watching the stream of cum from her pussy finally lower to occasional drops every few seconds.

“Oh, never mind. I forgot. Must not be important.” Jaune said, laughing it off.

“Yeah.” Ruby smiled, laughing with him. “Must not-  _ oh shit _ . Ohshitohshitohshit.”

“Um… Ruby? You okay there?” Jaune asked, putting an arm around her. Her face was bright red with embarrassment, fear, and delight.

“Jaune… please don’t be mad.”

“I promise that I won’t be mad.” Jaune said, squeezing her shoulder.

“ _ Well _ … I forgot to take my um… you know…”

“Your what?”

“Birth control.” She whispered, looking away from him.


	7. Lancaster part 4 Ruby x Yang x Jaune

Jaune walked into team RWBY’s room (having been given permission to on his scroll by Ruby), saw Yang fucking Ruby with a massive strapon dildo, and immediately walked out and shut the door. He leaned on the wall as he pondered his situation, looking at his scroll. It wasn’t a long message that he received from Ruby, but it was straightforward.

“Please come to my room. <3”

He looked at the previous messages. Of which some he had to check either side of the hallway to make sure that no one was looking, despite the fact that it was late and everybody was either partying or had relegated themselves to staying in. If one were to see what Jaune saw on his scroll, he would see quite the interesting picture album of Ruby and her scythe in places that one would not expect a scythe to go. He had been assured that it was perfectly safe, but how it was was beyond him.

Jaune didn’t was abruptly pulled into the room by a long, strong arm attached to a Miss. Xiaolong. A Mrs. Xiaolong completely in the nude, and quite sweaty. Ruby grabbed his other arm, pressing her own bare (and quite well developed) chest against his arm. A chest that now rivaled Yang, Jaune just realized, able to compare them easily.

“Scaredy cat.” Yang smirked. “Wussed out.”

Both of them were wearing masks, Ruby with a beowulf one that covered half her face, and Yang with an ursa. Jaune was quickly given a boarbatusk mask but he refused to move.

“Something wrong, Jaune?”

“Is that a camera?” He asked, pointing to it.

“Yeah we’re doing a cam show. I asked if you wanted to be in it yesterday?” Ruby said with a learned patience.

“Oh, I thought we were going to be playing minecraft or something. This is what you meant when you said you were a camgirl?”

“ _ You didn’t know _ ?!” Yang asked, laughing. “Holy shit, Jaune. That’s… next level.”

“Is that why you never joined when I asked before?” Ruby asked, just now realizing that her boyfriend was on the same mental level as Gavin Free.

“Um… I just didn’t want to… you know… cramp your style?”

Standing on her tiptoes, and then pulling Jaune down slightly, she kissed him on the lips. “I love you. And no, you’ll never, ‘cramp my style’.”

Jaune’s heart warmed at his girlfriend’s words. He put the mask on with a dopy look on his face. There was a moment of pure appreciation he had for life giving him Ruby, followed by a less pure moment of appreciation, caused mainly by Ruby and Yang assuming the position in front of him, their pussies stacked on top of eachother and drooling with sweat and precum.

Jaune could have considered the ramifications of incest, as well as cheating on his girlfriend with her sister, but Jaune was dense, not stupid. He promptly chucked these thoughts out the window as he unzipped his pants, casting a nervous look at the camera next to him. Its beady black eye focused on the sisters' crotches. Another camera focused on their covered faces.

“Come on! Pick a hole!” Yang shouted.

This was the most confusing two minutes Jaune had ever had in his life. Everything previously in his career had built towards this moment. Choosing between two of the sexiest women he knew, who were also sisters, and were urging him to fuck them. Life was good.

He rubbed his slowly growing cock on both their pussies, watching them tremble from his touch. It didn’t take long for him to be fully erect, and he pondered on which hole to plunder, rubbing his tip between both of them.

“Hurry the fuck up!” Yang complained.

Two things raced through Jaune’s mind. The first was all the times that Yang had picked on him teasingly. She had never meant any harm in them, and did it only to show affection, however he had never had the strength to stand up to her and tell her to stop. The second was that he had never tried anal, and today was as good as any to start.

Without warning, he slid into Yang’s massive white ass. He gripped at it, hearing her gasp at the unexpected choice and feeling her rectum try to squeeze him out. Luckily for both of them, there had been anal play earlier between Ruby and Yang, or else it would have been a far different and less enjoyable.

“You actually  _ are _ as big as Ruby says.” Yang said, biting her lip.

“I’m not all the way in.”

“Wha-”

Yang threw her head back as Jaune hilted in her ass, his dick completely hidden inside her. The ass felt completely different to the vagina. It was tighter, for one, and had a completely different texture inside that was harder to describe.

“Slap her ass! Or don’t, if you don’t want to! I love you and want to make sure that you feel comfortable!” Ruby said with an overly long and unnecessary disclaimer. “Also, finger me.”

“I don’t get a choice in that?” Jaune said, slowly pulling out of Yang’s vice of an ass.

“No.” Ruby said, smirking. A smirk that quickly turned into a blush, and something far lewder when Jaune inserted a digit into her. He quickly found her g spot, pressed against it, and felt her squirt over his hand after less than 5 seconds. Ruby’s back arched, forcing her stomach into Yang’s as she came.

There were cries in the stream chat of ‘fake’ and ‘hott’ as they got a closeup of the squirt. As much as Jaune would like to claim credit for causing Ruby to cum that fast, he shed a tear at the fact that his girlfriend was just that sensitive. Almost absentmindedly, he continued to finger her.

Only the tip of his dick was inside Yang now. She breathed a sigh of relief. A sigh followed by a yelp when Jaune smacked across the ass with the flat of his palm, hard. The sound it made was nearly half the pleasure to all involved, a thick sound of flesh being punished. Yang couldn’t help but let out a, ‘Harder!’ if only to keep up appearances.

Jaune being the man he is, obliged, smacking her across the ass twice with his hand. He could feel and see her ass contracting around the tip of his dick, trying to pull him back in. Yang was at a loss for words then, and he didn’t allow her to continue by slamming back into her ass as hard as he could, causing yet another slapping sound. Yang’s marvelous ass provided a wonderful toy for his free hand. One that he could sink his fingers into and really dig into. If he hadn’t already chosen his path, he most certainly would have become an ass man then and there.

And that was all gravy compared to her asshole. It was so inviting and warm that he couldn’t help but slam his hips into it, feeling their velvet touch on his member as he slid in and out. He could definitely get addicted to the sensation, and could see why people lauded it so much. It was especially fun to feel her tighten as he slapped her reddening ass, one that was sure to be left with bruises the next day.

Yang no longer lodged complaints, her mouth working on the far grander task of connecting with Ruby’s, their tongues locked in vicious single combat. All of which the chat could see and loved. They had no idea who the guest was, but he had definitely improved the quality of the stream in their eyes. They cheered him on, pulling a cosmic anomaly out of thin air and dubbing Jaune “vomit boy” by some sort of freak quantum error.

‘Wreck her ass vomit boy!’ One particularly enthusiastic viewer typed.

‘Beat that bitch good!’ Another wrote.

‘My wife left me.’ A third wrote.

‘AND I’M GLAD SHE DID SO I COULD SEE THIS, POG.’ The third chatter followed up with.

Jaune took their combined spirit energy without knowing. Taking his left hand out of Ruby after causing her to cum (for the twelfth time), he channeled that energy and smacked her other untouched ass cheek. Yang moaned into Ruby’s mouth, her eyes screwed shut at the pleasurable pain being inflicted upon her. Jaune could feel her insides tightening, signaling that she was about to cum and explode all over his dick. He blasted inside her, feeling her ass tighten around his cock as he shot straight up into her bowels, his dick pulsing with semen as he used her ass to slam as far as possible inside her.

Psyche, tricked you. As soon as he felt her tighten, he pulled out. Yang’s orgasm was ruined as her pussy shuddered and tightened around empty air, with nothing to grip onto.

“What the fuck, Ja- I mean dude! You can’t just ruin my orgasm like that!” Yang yelled, a thick string of saliva connecting her and Ruby’s mouth.

“I think I just did.” Jaune replied, sliding into Ruby’s tight pussy. 

“Arg, fucking dick.” Yang mumbled, dejectedly going back to kissing her sister.

Ruby’s pussy was almost as tight as Yang’s ass, with a far smoother texture. As is tradition, Ruby came on his dick instantly. Jaune nearly joined her in climax then and there, using Yang’s ass as an outlet for his pent up energy and frustration and barely managing to hold on. He wailed on it until his hand’s stung. He wailed on Yang’s red ass until that was its natural color.

Only then did he lean forward to go all the way inside Ruby, pierce her womb, and fill it with his seed. Ruby was a bumbling mess as she moaned and squeaked into Yang’s mouth, her body refusing to stop cumming. She swore that she could feel her stomach expand as Jaune’s dick continued to pulse inside her, until finally her pussy had wrung him dry and he pulled out, her pussy dripping his cum onto the floor and blanket.

Even then, Ruby’s body was still in the throes of orgasms. It took nearly thirty seconds for her to stop. She was filled with satisfaction and exhaustion in equal parts just from that one interaction, but it wouldn’t take long for her stamina to return.

In the meantime, Jaune walked around the bed and slapped it on a somewhat pissed Yang’s face.

“You really think I’m just going to suck you off after you- wow it’s  _ really  _ big. It’s… that was in my asshole.” Yang clambered off the inert Ruby and nearly inhaled Jaune’s dick into her mouth. She locked with his eyes as she bobbed up and down on him, blood filling his dick like a firehose, making it harder and harder for Yang to fully swallow, until she could only get half of it in. All sorts of wet sloppy sounds were heard on the microphone as she sucked his dick, making sure to use ample spit and rub her surprisingly soft hands along it.

Ruby wasn’t the best at blowjobs, but Yang certainly was. It felt amazing inside her mouth, the suction adding a whole new layer of pleasure, and her ever moving tongue adding yet another layer. It twisted around his dick in all the right ways, keeping him on his toes by licking at his urethra and sucking any of his precum out. And there was a primal feeling Jaune got from watching Yang stare into his eyes and suck him off. Like Yang was admitting he owned her.

Jaune moved back and forth into her mouth, giving the hair that she valued so much a cursory tug to make sure that nothing of the ‘chomp’ variety would happen to his dick when he did so. Yang only sucked harder when he pulled at his hair, and he took that as a good sign to stroke her hair, making sure to keep her head going back and forth (not that she needed any encouragement).

It wasn’t long until Jaune was going to cum and Yang could feel it with the way that his dick pulsed in her mouth. As a bit of precaution against losing his precious cum, she forced herself all the way up on his dick, gagging as she deepthroated him. Tears fell from her eyes as Jaune tried to force her off of him to deprive her of his cum, but she locked her arms around his waist and pulled. It felt like his dick was in her stomach, but he finally stopped resisting and came. She could feel the rush of sperm down her mouth, neck, and finally directly into her stomach. Jaune’s dick was so far down that she didn’t even need to gulp, almost as if she was chugging it. She nearly passed out from the lack of air, but managed to hold on until she was sure that he was empty, releasing his hips. His dick pulled out of her like an anaconda, leaving her with an empty feeling in her mouth, a trail of cum leading to her lips.

The chat was on fire with praise and horniness.

‘Hott!’ One of the viewers spammed.

‘Hott!’ Another viewer spammed because they were unoriginal and would never achieve anything in life.

‘MY WIFE CAME BACK AFTER I SHOWED HER THIS STREAM!’ The third viewer announced to no one’s surprise, because no one cared. The chat was a sea of ‘hott’ and little else.

“Hot.” Ruby echoed accidentally, her pussy still dribbling cum from earlier like an NBA player. “Do me next.”

Performing the role of cameraman with cum still down her throat, Yang took one of the cameras. Jaune was readying himself for the third time as he teased Ruby’s asshole with his finger, his dick quickly returning to its full strength. The aura of a young man, truly is a hell of a thing. Jaune only got harder as he saw Ruby’s red face, a sign that she was aching to be filled and could barely hold herself back. And then her face was gone, replaced by a patch of golden hair that stood proudly above Yang’s pussy. Without warning, Yang had sat on her sister’s face and was reaping the rewards. Ruby was complaining, trying to push her sister off, but all Yang did was grind her crotch into her harder, getting off partially on the revenge factor for Ruby telling Jaune to smack her ass.

“Payback’s a bitch, sis~”

“Yeah you are a bitch.” Ruby replied into Yang’s muff, only bringing her more pleasure. Yang’s camera was pointed straight at Jaune’s long, hard dick, that was rubbing between Ruby’s still creamy pussy and her ass. Still retaining use of her hands, Ruby spread her cheeks open, her fingers pulling her rose as wide as it would allow. Jaune took the hint and slid in. Or tried. It was so tight that he could barely get the tip of his dick in, and the part that was in felt like it was being clamped in the most pleasurable vice in the world. Ruby squeaked into Yang, her knuckles white from the sensation.

“Little tip for you, vomit boy. Massage her legs. That always gets her to open up for me.”

Jaune followed her advice, focusing all his attention on her silky inner thigh. He ran his hands up and down it slowly, trying to relieve Ruby’s tension. He had to resist the temptation to just stuff his face into her thighs with how pillowy and large they were. Jaune eased himself further and further in, cupping her thighs and kissing along them. Trying to make Ruby more and more relaxed until he was fully inside her, her walls only somewhat clamping down on him. He could move far more easily now, and could fully appreciate the different texture inside her.

Only until Yang pinched Ruby’s clit and started finger fucking her. Yang tossed the camera haphazardly away as Ruby tensed back up, trapping Jaune deep inside her. Yang was effectively 69ing Ruby as she licked at her clit, toying with it, and shoving as many fingers as possible into her little sisters twat.

It was impossible for Jaune to move, like he was being held down by some sort of hydraulic press. Ruby’s orgasms were without end and made her even tighter than initially, meaning that her ass was form fitting his dick as he tried to get any sort of motion going. It was a strange pleasure to receive so much sensation without moving, her rectum expanding and contracting around his ass in ways he didn’t think possible. It was almost like using a fleshlight.

Abandoning the idea of moving his hips, he joined Yang’s effort. While Ruby’s butt was airtight, her pussy was not. Yang’s licking and fingering made sure of that, and with Jaune’s help, she was wide open to the world. Yang focused on pulling her sister open and torturing her clit with her tongue as Jaune finger fucked Ruby. He could feel his fingers through her wall, making sure to hammer her g spot as much as he could. In return, his dick was probably turning purple from how tight Ruby was, and she was cumming enough to fill a small bucket.

Ruby was on a higher plane of being as she left her own body, watching herself get fucked by the two people she loved most in the world (besides Zwei, of course. And her father). She floated next to her pussy, getting a close up of it as she watched her hole be brutally fucked by Jaune’s digits. She was in a strange state where she could sort of feel it, but like it was happening to something else. It made watching her sopping wet cunt get pounded even hotter. Her ass was on fire from his dick and she couldn’t even move. Ruby begged for Jaune to fist her, fill her pussy as much as he could.

All that came out was a high pitched moan that was eaten by Yang’s muff. She returned to her body, pulling Yang’s hips into her face as she tongued her ass, tasting some of Jaune’s residual precum still in there. Ruby forced Yang’s ass open even wider with her fingers, shoving nearly her entire tongue inside. It was so unexpected that Yang came, her ass clamping down on Ruby’s tongue and her pussy squirting all over her chin.

Jaune still had yet to cum, but that was about to change as Ruby’s walls held him tight enough that if there was any more pressure, there would be a black hole. He felt his balls tighten, and that was that. His cum forced its way through his dick with some effort trying to get past Ruby’s ass, exploding into her bowels and filling them full of his cum.

Ruby felt like there was a hose inside her with how much Jaune was filling her full of his spunk. There was a constant stream of warmth, one that refused to stop until he finally yanked himself out. Her ass was so tight that not a single drop of sperm fell out until she finally came, her back falling to the bed as she relaxed. A waterfall of cum came out of Ruby, painting the floor white as Jaune stepped back and admired his work. Not wanting to waste anything, Yang didn’t let Jaune’s cum go to waste by sucking on her sister’s ass, drinking it in.

Her mouth popped as Ruby’s ass was presented to the open air, gaping far wider than it had any right to and looking squeaky clean. Yang removed her sticky crotch from Ruby’s unconscious face.

“She’s out, vomit boy. Want to have some fun with me in the meantime?” Yang asked. “If you’re worried that she’ll be mad at you for cheating on her… she already gave me the go ahead beforehand.”

The chat was filled with the sentiment of, ‘DO IT, PUSSY’. Not that their spam influenced Jaune’s actions in any way.

“I’ll do whatever you want, but this time, you’ve got to cum deep in here~” Yang said, spreading her pussy and legs wide open. “Ruining my orgasm was cute, but do it when I’m not bound in leather and I’ll break your balls.”

“Yes sir.” Jaune said automatically, having to shake himself of the feeling. “Anything?”

“Anything.” Yang confirmed, smiling.

“Like a thigh job?”

Yang glanced over at her sister’s legs. “So  _ that’s _ what your deal is. Shame, could’ve had you myself if you had better taste.” She held her thick legs in the air, and Jaune held her ankles together, squeezing his already erect dick through her thighs, the tip peeking out the other side. Yang bit her lip at how it ran across her sensitive pussy and clit, playing with her chest as she watched Jaune fuck her thighs.

It didn’t take long for Jaune to reach near the end. Yang could feel his dick pulsing between her legs, and in the way his balls slapped on her pussy. Not wanting yet another incident, she snaked her hand forward and caught the cum surging up at the base of his dick. Jaune groaned at being blue balled so close.

“Only fair, right?” Yang smirked, shoving his dick inside her. “Now you can come.”

Jaune pounded her, leaning forward and using her massive tits as handles. Yang rubbed at her clit, feeling her own orgasm approaching. Her legs locked around Jaune, pulling him into her womb as he came. His spurts were erratic and fruitful, with Yang’s toes curling as she felt herself be filled with his seed, cumming with him and moaning without reservation.

Our wonder boy fell next to Yang, resting as the two sisters took a break, exhausted.

“You’re pretty good.” Yang said, patting his leg.

“You too. Where did you learn to deepthroat like that?” Jaune asked.

“I dated a horse faunus. Fun times, and one or two broken jaws. You’re not too far off from him in a lot of ways.”

“Thank you?”

“Also,” Yang whispered into his ear. “Sis has been kinda frustrated that you’re not being rough with her. Keeps talking about how you’re, ‘too nice’ during sex. I’ve got a little something planned for when she wakes up… what do you think? ****


	8. Lancaster part 5 Ruby x Jaune x Blake

Masters of a craft are invaluable, as they are a source of guidance and heroism for others to follow and emulate. Truly understanding even a simple hobby can have its benefits for other areas of life, and gives the master an insight into their area of expertise that is unmatched. Many a tale details finding one such person, whether it be the only doctor that can cure a plague, or an withered old hag that knows the inner workings of magic. They impart their knowledge to a young pupil, and that young pupil takes the master’s teachings to a new level never before seen. Amazing all those around them and setting a new bar for the next generation.

Jaune is not one of these pupils when it comes to BDSM, as Blake was quickly finding out. He was hopelessly bad at it, in fact. To the point where the only thing he was really inflicting on Ruby was cringe. Pain, but not the sort that the red haired huntress was looking for. She was tied up, her hands bound above her head by a thick velvet sash. Her exotic and large silver eyes hid behind a blindfold, masking the naked Blake and Jaune from her sight. Approximately 15 minutes ago she had been shuddering in anticipation, dripping in fear, expectance, and precum from her pussy.

Now she was bored, counting dogs jumping over a fence in her mind as Blake tried her best to instruct Jaune on how to perform the ancient art of BDSM.

“Jaune, it’s not that difficult.” Blake sighed, rolling her eyes. She wore a latex dominatrix outfit that she had custom ordered. Unlike Yang, Blake was actually rather experienced in matters of sex. Being a faunus gave all of the stereotypical problems one might expect, like having the urge to pee on street signs for dog faunus, or for a bird faunus to start singing about how much they wanted to have sex with everything around them. Naturally, cat fauni followed suit and had cycles of heat.

This is a long way of saying that Blake got a lot of puss (pun partially intended) and dick, and had (been) walked around the block more than once (with a leash).

“I don’t get it. I don’t want to hurt Ruby. Why would I hit her?”

Blake groaned in a most unseductive manner. “I’m beginning to see why Yang gave up and left. You really are hopeless.”

To expand upon this point, Yang really had tried to teach Jaune by (literally) showing him the ropes. Unfortunately Yang’s character arc has not progressed to the point where she gains patience, and so she gave up after 30 seconds of trying. It was then that Blake chose to swoop in from her perch in the ceiling where she had been watching the debauchery below to offer her services.

“Ruby, do you want Jaune to whip you?”

“Yeeeees?” The bound huntress answered, a little unsure.

“See? I’m really not sure about this whole thing. I think we should-”

Some people learn the Vulcan death grip, or pressure points on the human body in order to defeat their foes.

Blake had learned how to make men instantly horny by pressing a small point on the back of their head with a fingernail. The effect on Jaune was immediate, his dick hardening, and effectively making him another character because the author realized that there was no way to do this in character with how he had written him beforehand and was regretting it. His dick was steadily growing, nearly standing at attention only a few seconds later. It throbbed of its own accord.

Another feature of Blake’s faunus horny touch was hypnotic suggestion, which she used by suggesting that Jaune tease Ruby with the whip in his hand. He nodded, glassy eyed, and ran the whip along Ruby’s thigh. She squeaked in surprise, not expecting the sudden touch, attempting in vain to shy away from the leather. Jaune moved the whip across her sensitive stomach, around (but not on) her nipples, and repeated the process.

Ruby came, a trickle falling down her legs. Blake whispered instructions to Jaune, which he nodded at.

“You’re a slut for cumming that easily. I’ve seen whores that were easier than you. Do you want me to treat you like a whore?” Jaune asked in a monotone voice.

Blake bit her lip. This was (surprisingly) not the first time she’d been in this situation, but it was different with Ruby and Jaune.She had dreamed of this day for months, as was evident by her lust and no less than 15 fanfics that she’d written about the pair.

“Yes.” Ruby mumbled.

“Louder.” Jaune ordered at Blake’s instruction, the feathered whip cracking against the meat of her thigh.

“Yes!” Ruby cried out, cumming again, her hands clenching and reflexively pulling against the restraints binding them above her head. Her knees wobbled as she sagged. Blake was disappointed with how easy she was, and so she quickly devised a plan. Searching through her ‘toy box’, which held at the very least 6 things banned by the Atlas convention, she found two heavy metal (not that kind) nipple clamps.

“If you cum this next time, you’re going to get punished.” Jaune repeated after Blake.

“W-what kind of punishment?”

Ruby yelped as the whip brushed her exposed breasts, leaving tiny streaks of red in her soft flesh. At this point, Blake wished that she could be more surprised. It was like kicking a puppy while it was down, but then again-

Jaune clumsily grabbed hold of Ruby’s boob, holding it still as he slid the clamp over her nipple. Ruby could feel the cold metal against her sensitive teat and didn’t have the time to ask what it was before it bit into her nipple. She moaned at first in pain, and then in pleasure as the heat died down and left only a throbbing heat. Her legs and the floor beneath was covered in her fluids, to the point where someone who had just entered on the scene (and was making very strange mental notes of the situation), would think that a miniature waterfall had sprouted from her nethers.

“That feels good, mistress?” Ruby said, finally remembering what Blake had taught her one day on a bullhead ride with just the two of them. Blake appreciated the attempt, but this was unacceptable.

“I’m the only one here, Ruby.” Jaune said, repeating after Blake. “And I’m not a mistress. Refer to me as master.” And because a mistake cannot go unpunished, Jaune pulled on the clamp a little harder than Blake had intended, bringing Ruby forward with a scream and an awkward shuffle of her feet. Jaune held onto the clamp, reminding Ruby that he could do that again.

“Y-yes. Master.”

He let the clamp drop, causing her perky breasts to bounce slightly with the weight. Ruby groaned at the sensation, her fingers tightening and loosening with anticipation.

“Do you understand that this isn’t supposed to feel good, slave?” Jaune asked, whipping her stomach and eliciting a groan.

“Y-yes.”

Jaune yanked the clamp off in one powerful movement, and the pain hit Ruby a split second later as she cried out. She crossed her legs as her pussy drenched itself for the umpteenth time. Her nipple was red from the abuse, and she could feel pain and bruises pulsing out from it.

Not that she had long to focus on it as he snapped the clamp back into place, forcing Ruby to throw her head back in ecstasy.

“Yes, what?” Jaune asked.

“Yes master.” Ruby answered barely in time, her focus muddled.

“Good slave. You get a reward.”

Ruby’s pussy was aching with need, anticipating being filled with Jaune’s cock as it continually lubricated itself with cum and precum. It was similar to a gamer waiting years for a game, only for that game to be Cyberpunk 2077 and delayed for the eighth time. Instead of her ache being satiated, another clamp snapped into place over her other nipple.

There was silence. Ruby was unsure what to do besides take the forced pleasure, her legs awkwardly bowed as she curled her toes, her mouth agape. The whip to her stomach came out of nowhere.

“What do you do when someone gives you a present?” Jaune asked her, dragging the whip across her face.

“Um… thank you?” Ruby stammered.

Both clamps were pulled upwards at the same time, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes or have her nipples forced off.

“Are you a stupid whore of a slave as well? Thank you  _ who _ ?” Jaune asked.

“Thank you master.” She said, panting as he pulled the clamps higher. Instead of letting go, Blake ran a small nylon rope through the holes of the clamps, creating a pulley between her and the guardrail of the bunk bed. Blake pulled them taut, anchoring them to her own bed. Ruby’s pussy was nothing more than a water fountain at this point, with how much pleasure she was deriving from the play.

“There’s something missing.” Jaune said, groping her breasts roughly with a hand, pulling them downward against the pull of the clamps. “Oh, I remember now.”

Without warning, her clit was pinched by a clamp that was quickly attached to the rest of the setup. Everytime Ruby moved so much as a muscle, her nipples and clit were pulled and tortured. Not being able to see what was happening made her even wetter than the sea, drool seeping out of her mouth.

“You’re a slave and a whore, not a bitch. Keep that in there or I’ll keep it shut.” Jaune threatened. Ruby gulped. Her ankles and the sole of her feet already aching from extended use.

“Slave, right now you might be feeling discomfort but I assure you, you’ll be feeling far worse soon. It should go without saying that cumming will only place your breasts,” which Jaune pulled at, causing Ruby to gasp, “and clit,” which she slapped, causing her to instantly cum, “Under even more duress. Now make yourself cum, or I’ll make the rope even tighter.”

As a reminder, Ruby’s hands were tied above her head with a sash, and had little available to her. She had only one way to masturbate.

With groans of increasing discomfort and pleasure, she stepped off her tiptoes slightly. While normally she would come just from that, whether it be a mental block or built up resistance, it didn’t do the trick. She could feel her clit and tits being pulled upwards, but it just wasn’t enough. She lowered herself even more, feeling her nipples and clit elongate and stretch far more than they were supposed to.

And with a final slap of her heels on the ground, she came. This forced her legs to sag, which in turn caused her more pain and pleasure from the clamps, and created a vicious cycle where she could neither stand nor sag, and was perpetually being forced to ruin her orgasm.

“Now stop cumming, slave, unless you want welt marks on your face.”

It was agonizing for Ruby, but she managed to pull through and stand on her toes, her legs still wobbly. The pain wasn’t as bad as before, but she knew it was only because her nipples and clit had been stretched beyond the normal.

“Good. I think your obedience deserves another reward.” Jaune said, still monotone.

“Thank you master.” Ruby said quickly, not wanting to draw his ire.

There was a click and a whir as something that Ruby could not see was turned on. Not that it was hard to guess at what it was. She shuddered when the vibrator brushed against her sopping wet pussy. Ruby leaned forward into it, hoping to satisfy the ache in her womb and cum, but finding nothing but air as her pelvis jutted out.

“I didn’t allow for you to do that, slave.”

Ruby whimpered.

Her thighs and arms were barraged all at once by Blake’s cane. Ruby was once again forced into the vicious cycle of ruining her orgasms, her moans echoing through the room (and partially outside). Ruby was trapped in a pleasurable hell that was stopped by a firm masculine hand that held her up.

“Do not disrespect my gift, slave.”

“Yes master. Thank you master.”

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as the vibrator lightly touched her folds. Even without touching her clit, she could feel the orgasm quickly building. She bit her lip as she readied for the climax, and was left waiting. The vibrator was once again removed and her orgasm was primed and waiting.

“You’re about to come, aren’t you, slave?”

Ruby nodded, the small movement causing the clamps to shift and pleasure her. She was teetering on the edge of climax, and she knew that giving herself one without permission would only make Jaune angry.

“I’m going to use you like the slave you are. And since you’ve been good, you have my permission to cum.”

She relaxed her leg as it raised above her head, something that only her flexibility as a huntress allowed. Jaune tied her ankle to the bar of the top bunk, leaving her wet pussy completely exposed. It drooled, shiny as it was exposed to the open air. Ruby came as soon as Jaune’s fingers brushed it, only to scare them away and ruin her orgasm. The clamps were more aches than pleasure, now, fulfilling their intended purpose and truly acting as constraints.

Jaune did not take his time or warn her before slamming his raging hardon inside. Ruby’s pussy convulsed around him as he used her bound leg to pull himself forward into her. Constantly forcing her off her feet and putting her full weight on the clamps attached to her tits and clit. Although at this point, she was too far enthralled in her orgasms to care. Her mouth lolled open as she was used like an onahole, brutally and without any respect or attention paid to her. Jaune didn’t massage her legs or kiss her as he pounded. He gripped her legs for the sole purpose of balance and to drive himself further in.

“Master!” Ruby said, almost saying, ‘Harder, Master’ and realizing that Jaune would only punish her for saying that. Her ache was finally being scratched, her pussy making up for lost time and choking the shit out of Jaune’s dick as it hammered her womb. Ruby’s teeth grit together as Jaune ramped up his speed and power, his fingers digging into her supple thighs as he rocked her back and forward.

“Are you a good little slave?” Jaune asked, his voice still calm and monotone in contrast to his thrusting.

“Yes, master! I’m a good little slave!” Ruby said desperately, in a state of near constant cumming. She could feel Jaune’s dick bulging beyond its limit, wanting to cum but unable to due to the hypnotic suggestion. She braced in anticipation.

“Then accept my present.”

He lifted her other foot off the ground, suspending her only by his dick buried deep inside, her bound hands, and the clamps on her nipples and clit. Blake whispered to Jaune to cum as hard as he could, and not a millisecond later he did, the tip of his dick at the entrance to Ruby’s hungry womb. It gobbled up his streams of cum, a glutton for more. And more it held, until it was finally full and leaked out her pussy and around his cock. Ruby’s pussy came again and again, trying to drain an already empty cock of more cum.

Ruby’s mind had shut down from the pain and pleasure, her sensitive nipples and clit felt like they were going to be torn off if Jaune let her go. She knew they would, and that made her even wetter, her fluids mixing with his cum as they dripped onto the floor.

“Hott.” Blake said without thinking. Jaune didn’t move, having not been given an action and staying as he was. “I think that’s enough for today. Let her down, Jaune.”

He did so, doing it in such a way that her pert and perfect nipples and clit remained whole. Ruby lay on the fluid soaked bed, exhausted.

“That was amazing. That was even better than I thought it would be.” She said, in awe.

“Good. Now a little favor… can Jaune impregnate me?”

Poor Blake was currently in that cycle of heat, and her eyes may as well have held heart shaped pupils. The fact that she didn’t assault either of them was a testament to her strength and will. There was no logic or reasoning in her eyes.

It was at this moment that a new sensation rose up inside Ruby, one that made her smile and say, “Only if he wants to, and if I get to tie you up.”

“Do whatever, just please, let me fuck him.” Blake said, running her hands over his abs and chest as he stood at the ready, with his dick already rock hard and dripping precum.

There was quite a bit of fumbling as Ruby put a blindfold, an open mouth gag from the box, and several ropes around Blake’s wrists and ankles at her (admittedly rushed) instructions. Now all she was able to do was wet her pussy and drool.

“Jaune, do you want to fuck Blake?” Ruby asked dryly.

“Yes.” Jaune responded.

“Do you want to impregnate her? Give her some kittens?”

“Yes.”

“But you love me more, right?”   
  


“Yes.” Jaune answered for the third time, his face still the same.

“Good. Now I saw this in a porno once…” Ruby said, rolling Blake onto her back and leaving her mouth parallel to the ground as her head dangled over the side of the bed.

“Jaune, fuck her mouth.” Ruby ordered.

Blake gave a muffled cry of confusion that was quickly silenced by Jaune’s member. Blake gagged, trying in vain to do or say anything to stop him, but Ruby fixed that quickly. She climbed on Blake, straddling her as she watched her boyfriend plow her sloppy face. Ruby turned her attention to Blake’s generous chest, pinching and playing with her nipples. She twisted and turned, rolling them around as Blake’s mouth was hammered by Jaune.

Tears were streaming down Blake’s face, ruining the small amount of makeup she had and streaking up her face. She cursed being in heat for her current situation, now that her mind was ironically somewhat clearer. For some stupid reason she had allowed Ruby to tie her up, and now there was a chance that she’d never get Jaune’s seed inside her womb. That was the worst possible thing that could happen, at least according to the primal part of her brain controlled by her heat. Not that she was able to focus much on the real world at the moment. Jaune was gripping her head like a fleshlight and fucking it, to the point that she was getting oxygen deprived.

She rode that high, feeling her throat bulge with Jaune’s cock and her nipples ache with pleasure as Ruby played with them. Blake’s body didn’t allow her to cum just yet, not without a mate’s seed inside her. She was being orgasm denialed by her mind and she hated it.

“Cum for me, Jaune. Cum on her chest. Don’t give her the satisfaction of receiving your cum.” Ruby said deviantly.

Jaune did as she ordered, slipping out of the faunus’ mouth, cum spraying out from his dick and leaving perls of hot semen on Blake’s chest. Blake coughed and sputtered, finally getting the full amount of oxygen she needed to survive. She could feel Ruby lapping up Jaune’s cum painted on her chest, her tongue gliding against her skin and leaving small trails of saliva on her sweat sheened body.

Ruby reoriented herself, with 69ing Blake. Putting both hands behind her, Ruby spread her lips, revealing her already ravaged hole.

“Now fuck me. Don’t stop until you’re sure I’m pregnant~”

Ruby had an ‘oh no’ moment for two reasons. The first was that she didn’t truly mean it. She was a little too young in her opinion to be settling down. The second was a dread that she wouldn’t be able to ask Jaune to stop.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, Jaune’s cock filled her pussy. He used her pillowy ass cheeks as handles, gripping into the flesh and leaving marks. All while his balls smacked at Blake’s open mouth tauntingly. She thrust out her cat like tongue, tasting his sweaty and salty balls whenever she could.

Ruby was just trying to hold on, having basically told a mindless sex zombie with limitless libido to fuck her until he was absolutely sure that she was pregnant. This was a scary and arousing (or for short, scarousing) thought within her mind. She took refuge in Blake’s drenched pussy eating it out as Jaune thrust into her.

Jaune’s mind was not all there, covered in a think blanket of mist that he could only partially see through. All he knew was that he felt good, and that someone was licking his balls. Without much thought or warning, Jaune’s hips pressed against Ruby’s, forcing his cock into her womb. His balls throbbed, emptying themselves into Ruby’s womb, her pussy milking him for all his worth. Her ass jiggled and moved as she felt Jaune’s warmth in her depths. Blake’s tongue worked wonders on his balls, quickly getting him ready and hard again before he even had a chance to pull out.

He resumed pounding Ruby’s hole, his face stoic and his balls not even close to empty.

When they had begun their activities, it had been some time about 9 pm. Now, it was about 5 am and Jaune was still going strong. The same could not be said of the two girls, who were in varying states of consciousness. Ruby looked slightly fat, her stomach distended from the sheer amount of cum that was inside her. Her mouth was drooling onto Blake’s pussy, as she was basically asleep.

Blake was still somewhat conscious, but it was only to make sure that she was getting the dregs of whatever semen dripped out of Ruby’s muff, and to lick Jaune’s balls. Besides that, she couldn’t even move due to Ruby laying on her.

Finally, with a spurt of cum that looked like any other, he shoved his length deep into Ruby and let loose. Jaune finally pulled out for good, flooding Blake’s mouth with a wall of pent up semen that had been blocked behind his dick. She gurgled, gulping it down and feeling a small amount of life return to her.

Jaune blinked. He felt very, very drained. And it was now morning, as was evident from the light streaming through the edges of the blinds. He looked down in front of him at the two girls and at his shriveled dick and balls, both of which ached from overuse. Luckily, his aura was managing to dull most of the pain, but Ruby definitely would not be in the same boat later. Jaune was impressed with his own handiwork, albeit a little alarmed at the bruising and whips he had dealt upon his girlfriend.

He untied Blake and dragged Ruby into the bathtub standing upright with her mostly unconscious. He held her close as the water fell over both of them, cleaning them. His cum slowly dripped out of Ruby until there was nothing left, but still they stood in the stream of the water.

“You remember when you scared me a while go on the track when you said you were off birth control?” Jaune asked, smiling at the memory.

“Yeah.” Ruby said sheepishly, half awake.

“And when you got back to the dorm, you realized that you actually had taken it? That was a close one.”

“Yeah....” Ruby said even more sheepishly, more awake than she wanted to be and dying of embarrassment.

“What if um… what if you didn’t have to worry about it?”

Overworked gears from lack of sleep and exhaustion turned in Ruby’s brain. “Why would I…” It was her turn, for once, to be dense. “Oooohhhhhhh…”

“And then we could have nights like this all the time. Mrs, ‘don’t stop until you’ve impregnated me’.”

Ruby turned a shade of red never before thought possible. “I-I thought you were um…”

“No, not entirely. And I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this BDSM thing. I really don’t like hurting you.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. “...but I suppose… if Blake’s up for it… we can do it again some time.”

Ruby cried out a silent victory.

“And thanks for asking if I wanted to screw Blake. I think she’s um… a very attractive young lady. N-not as attractive as you, of course. But um… I would, but only if you were okay with it.” Jaune said.

Awkwardly turning around in the shower, she patted Jaune’s head. “If I’m there, I will allow it. But you’re mine, got it?”

“Got it.”

“Same thing with Yang. Although um… if I’m um… catching your drift… that would be incest on two levels instead of one.” Ruby said, thinking back to his words.

“I’ve been thinking about it ever since the track. What if you  _ had  _ gotten pregnant? Then what? I was really scared for a while. I mean, I came to Beacon to run away from my old life. What are the chances that I would do it again?” He held Ruby close, and using all her willpower, she didn’t immediately interrupt him with a berate about how good a person he was and allowed him to keep talking.

“...you also told me once that if you did become a mom, you’d stop being a huntress. The thing you’ve been working towards your entire life. I… really admire you, Rubes. I think that’s the decision your mom couldn’t stand to make, and the fact that you will is um… did I cross a line?”

“No.” Ruby said in a quiet voice.

“Then here’s my plan. We get married, and we continue on to being hunters. And whenever you’re actually pregnant, that’s when we’ll call it. I’ll put myself on the reserve and you quit too. But until then…”

“Did you just propose to me?” Ruby said, slack jawed. She was overrun by emotions, unable to handle the fear, love, and melancholy.

“Yeah, I guess I did. I-I don’t have a ring with me, but I can get one. But uh…”

“Nope!” Ruby said, smiling, the emotions subsiding.

Jaune turned very pale, coughed, and readjusted his hands to stop wrapping around her. “O-oh… I uh… hmm…”

“You really are dense, Jaune.” Ruby said, pecking him on the lips. “I don’t need a ring, And yes, I’ll marry you. And yes, that does sound like a great plan. I love you, Jaune.”

_ Well,  _ Jaune thought,  _ I have always been told that I make great plans. _ ****


	9. Lancaster part 6 Blake x Jaune x Velvet - FINALE

There are times when the universe simply against you. Not because you did anything wrong, but simply because that is the way it decides things should be. In another place, another time, with a different set of underwear, you might have scored the game winning goal in high school. In another place, another time, you might have gotten into your stretch college after answering just one question on the entrance exam differently.

In another life, you might have gotten with one of your teammates boyfriends, who you now had no chance, given that they had just proposed to said friend. For most people, the shower would have masked their conversation, but for Blake- she could hear it as easily as the drunk couple fucking outside their window in the courtyard.

Blake cleared her throat as she wiped herself off with a towel. She didn’t know when she’d started to be legitimately attracted to Jaune, but somewhere along her career of voyuerism, she’d developed real feelings for the blond knight, ones that she knew would not be sated.

The realization hit Blake like a truck, but it was more that she’d been ignoring the signs. It wasn’t even the first time that they’d talked about marriage. And she was… being a creep. Spying on them.

She sat on her bed, trying to avoid the copious amounts of semen splattered on it as she texted Velvet. It was a short text, one that she shot off like a rifle before putting down the smoking gun that was her phone as if it was on fire.

It didn’t take long for Velvet to arrive, her eyes downcast and bloodshot from waking up so early after going to bed late (having watched a certain stream in which a man got back together with his wife). She held a box in her hands, one that rattled with memory cards.

Having some amount of foresight, Blake told Velvet to strip down and wait with her. She did as Blake asked, blushing all the while as they waited for the couple to exit the bathroom. There was no sense in having them both be dressed, when Ruby and Jaune wouldn’t be.

The tension built as the shower turned off and a tired, but giddy engaged couple emerged, now clean. They did a double take at the naked fauni waiting for them.

“Um… hello Velvet?” Ruby said, a little confused.

“Hello Ruby.” Velvet replied back, her stutter gone after acquiring some amount of confidence and a few speech lessons. That confidence was nowhere to be found as she stroked her ear, unable to look at either of them.

“We took videos and photos of you guys without your consent.” Blake said, kicking the box forward. It collided and stopped with Jaune’s foot. “Everything we have is in there. I… overheard your conversation. I thought that now was the best time to come forward, as opposed to after you guys were married.” She shuddered.

“I-I’m not sure what to say.” Ruby said, squeezing Jaune’s hand with her own. “No one’s ever done something like this for us before…”

“I… understand if you guys want to press charges, or never speak to me again.” Blake said, gritting her teeth.

“What?” Ruby said, utterly confused. “Why would we do that? This is the best wedding present ever!”

Bending over nude, Ruby picked up the box, tossed the lid to the side, and rummaged through the memory sticks, reading off their labels.

“Let’s see… Track, movie theater, book club, book club 2, book club 3, forest, book club 4… wow, we really did have a lot of sex after book club, didn’t we, Jaune?” Ruby teased, nudging him with her elbow. “Are you sure you want to give us this for free? This is… amazing.”

Everybody else except the red haired huntress was stunned and baffled, in that order.

“What?” Blake said, taking hold of the situation first.

“I mean… isn’t that pretty hot? Watching yourself have sex? I know I’ve looked through a few of my VODs and uh… done the deed a few times.” Ruby offered.

“You do understand we did it without your consent?” Blake said, trying desperately to make sure that she was sane.

“Well… if we’re having sex in the middle of a park, I can hardly blame you for taking a video. I might do the same…”

“Ruby, are there any fetishes you don’t have?” Jaune asked with a strained voice.

“Hmm… pegging. That’s about it.”

“Ruby, you said um… you’d be willing to pay for that?” Velvet asked, rubbing her thighs together nervously.

“Yeah! What do you guys think is reasonable? This is…” She weighed the box in order to grasp the amount of data on the drives. “About 100 videos. I could probably sell them for at 20 lien a pop easy, sell at least a thousand each…” She mumbled, doing something napkin math in her head. “What about 30 thousand lien?”

“I’m not sure that’s-”

“50? Oh, you’re good. 60?”

“Ruby-”

“70?! Wow, I thought we were friends, Blake!” Ruby pouted.

Jaune placed an arm around Ruby’s shoulder, bringing her out of her business mode.

“Thank you guys for telling us. If Ruby’s fine with it, I am too.”

“So you’re not mad?” Velvet asked, wincing.

“I probably should be but…” Jaune trailed off, looking at his girlfriend, now fiance drooling over the tapes and memories that they held, “It’s kind of hard to be. Like, if someone were to ask me if I thought filming people without their consent was okay, I’d say no… but it’s complicated. Since Ruby will probably insist that we should pay you in some form-”

“Of course.” Ruby interrupted.

“...then what do you think is fair?”

“A threesome with Jaune.” Blake and Velvet answered in sync, without preparation or a pure thought in their mind.

“Didn’t we just have a threesome?” Jaune asked Blake.

“What, I can’t want another?” Blake replied defensively.

“I’m fine with it. Which one of you guys wants to go first?”

“No, Velvet, Jaune, and I for the threesome.” Blake said quickly. “And you can film it and sell it if you want.”

“Hmmm… I can see the title now. ‘Two HORNY and HOT faunus BLACKMAIL GUY FOR SEX’. Alright, Jaune?”

“I… sure?” Jaune was unsure how to respond to such a question correctly without angering his new fiance. Although he suspected that there was little he could try and do to offend her at this point, sexually, as long as she was in the loop.

“Great! What about right now?”

“Yes.” The two faunus instantly responded, leaving Jaune only to nod. He’d had sex for nearly the last twelve hours straight, but it was nothing that a little aura and sleep couldn’t fix. He composed himself. The tiredness that Velvet had felt sprinted away at the thought of having Jaune knock her up.

A few moments later, a casting couch was set up, and a done up Velvet sat on it. Where they had managed to find a black couch with exactly the right indent on the right side of it, no one will ever know.

“Hi~” Ruby said, behind the camera. “What’s your name and age?”

“I-I’m… Duvet Nosheets.” Velvet lied. “And I’m 22.”

“Nice~ Nice~ What’s your favorite position?”

“Um…” Velvet said, her eyes flicking back and forth from the lens of the camera. “Long Stop? I-I mean full nelson.”

“Ah, that’s a good one. Where do you prefer your shots?”

“Inside, as deep as possible.” Velvet said firmly.

“Hott. What’s your favorite charity?”

“Doctors Without Borders?” Velvet offered.

“Woo! It’s getting  _ steamy  _ in here. Alright, Velvet?”

A confused Velvet left the couch, wondering about life as a somewhat composed Blake took her place.

“What’s your name, bitch?” Ruby asked, trying to lower her voice and succeeding only in making it scratchy.

“Um… it’s-”

“Don’t care. Whore. I bet you fuck dogs in your off time. How old are you?”

Blake’s mouth hung open at the accusation out of left field that had narrowly dodged being a foul. She looked at Ruby with a frown and found only a giddy smile.

“I’m twenty-”

“Hag. Saggy tit slut. It’s a wonder that anyone will fuck you.” Ruby said in the same high pitched gravelly voice, giving Blake a wink and a thumbs up.

“Do you have any other questions for me?” Blake asked after Ruby had been quiet.

“Yeah. Does your mom do facials?” Ruby asked, dying of laughter at a joke that was truly not that funny.

Blake rolled her eyes, got up from the couch, and waited to the side as Ruby gathered herself.

“Okay I think that went well. Blake I would’ve preferred a little more professionalism, but since it’s your first time I’ll let it slide.” Ruby sighed.

Blake didn’t bother fighting back at her teammates out of character dialogue, accepting her fate with a roll of her eyes.

“Your characters are two horny faunus threatening this poor… dear… hot blond of a human…” Ruby said, wiping away some drool as she looked at Jaune’s naked body get dressed in casual clothes. “Threatening to release some um… bad news. Any thoughts on what the bad news would be?”

“That he’s been cheating on his fiance with the librarian?” Velvet said, unsure of herself.

“Great, wonderful! Now here are some clothes.” Ruby thrust out two sets of rather revealing clothes. Why she had them in Velvet’s and Blake’s sizes is a long and tedious story that doesn’t need to be mentioned. 

Soon, the camera was set up (with Ruby still naked), and with the scene prepared.

“Three… two…” Ruby mouthed the one, signalling for it to start.

Jaune sat on Blake’s bed (one with fresh sheets and a blanket), reading  _ Lender’s Name _ on his Scroll.

There was a rap at the door. Setting aside his fake reading glasses, Jaune got up and swung the portal open to the sight of two faunus. Blake wore a black low cut tube top that displayed a generous amount of cleavage and hotpants that highlighted her wonderfully toned legs. From the way her nipples poked through her top, it was obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra, and her hot pants snugly fit around her cameltoe. Velvet wore a lowcut white top and shorts so short that it might as well have been a bikini.

“Hey John (Jaune did his best to convince them that it was different from his normal name), mind if we come in?” Blake asked, her eyes flicking down to his pants.

“Not at all! Just doing some light reading.” He smiled. The faunus came in, and Velvet made sure to show off her backside as she closed the door quietly, as to not wake the neighbors. Luckily, this would not be an issue, as their neighbors were team JNPR, who were passed out from drinking the previous night (excluding, of course, Jaune). Poor Pyrrha had not accepted Jaune finding a girlfriend well, although she’d been doing her best. He truly was a heartbreaker.

“It would be a shame if your fiance found out about the light reading you’ve been doing…  _ with the librarian! _ ” Velvet accused. She added a quick, “Dear step brother.” as was in line with the current trend.

As it always was in these sorts of videos, Jaune’s mouth opened and closed like a retarded fish, before he finally said, “Only once! And it was just a graphic novel!”

Blake pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him as her soft white legs touched his own. “Oh I’m sure it was very…  _ graphic _ .” Her face was nearly touching his, red with passion and desire. Their breath mingled as their mouths moved closer, like they were being pulled together by gravity.

_ “Weak.”  _ Ruby mouthed at the pun, but nonetheless fingered herself at the sight.

“I’ve heard you’ve also got some overdue books.” Velvet accused, picking up Jaune’s hand and placing it on her breast. “Books about… fucking. Yeah. You’ll need to return those or you’ll have to pay a  _ fine _ .” She said, unzipping Jaune’s pants. His dick emerged like the sun, fully erect and bringing light to the world.

“Please, don’t tell my fiance! She can’t know!” He said, genuine fear in his eyes. Ruby was surprised at how good of an actor he was.

“Maybe if you do some  _ light reading _ with us too, we’ll keep quiet.” Blake threatened, shimmying her pants off with her cat like reflexes, while still on Jaune’s lap. Her bare pussy rubbed against his growing dick, leaving precum on it.

“Yeah!” Velvet added awkwardly, nearly facepalming at the bad timing. She, on the otherhand, would not be going to HollyValeWood any time soon. She instead occupied her mouth with better things than talking, like taking Jaune’s dick in her mouth and taking it all the way in one smooth stroke.

Jaune had genuinely not been expecting that, although his muffled surprise was covered up by Blake’s lips pressed against his, mashing against them with desire. She took him deep into the kiss, invading his mouth with her tongue as she wrapped her arms around him, cutting of all methods of escape. Velvet was fulfilling her role well, her body having been literally made for breeding given her rabbit features, and could easily hilt Jaune’s cock in her throat for seconds at a time. She put her hands to good use, slipping one of them into her own pants and fingering her snatch, as well as fondling his balls with the other.

Jaune’s hand had found Blake’s jugs, which he was squeezing, the black cloth still on top of them as he rolled the fabric around her nipples. Blake moaned into his mouth, her pussy dripping onto his dick and Velvet’s nose as she sucked. Jaune could scarcely keep himself grounded with how well Velvet was sucking his dick, her tongue wrapping itself around his cock in all the right ways, and her fingers massaging his balls perfectly. Not to put Blake’s tongue to shame, which felt amazing in his mouth as it controlled his every breath, feeling unusually soft in his mouth.

Jaune pulled down Blake’s top, directly squeezing and pulling at her nipples. In return, she fought in his mouth even harder, pressing her hips against his own and feeling the heat of his dick below her pussy. She wanted it inside her. She wanted it to breed her.

“Why don’t we make a little story of our own?” Blake asked, gripping his dick and pulling it up and away from Velvet’s vacuum of a mouth. She impaled herself on it, feeling its massive length touch her cervix. If she wasn’t tongue fucking with Jaune, she would have grit her teeth, but instead she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms and legs around him tighter.

Velvet moved on to licking and sucking at his balls. Sometimes switching to using both hands to carefully massage his testes, one ball in each hand as she gripped and squeezed them gently.

Blake could feel him getting bigger inside her. He was no longer banging on the door of her cervix, but was entering and leaving it rapidly, their combined thrusts getting his tip into the chamber of her baby maker.

“I’m gonna cum.” Jaune grunted, thrusting into her harder. Blake’s legs locked around him, making absolutely sure that he wouldn’t pull out before cumming, her velvet pussy gripping around his dick and trying to milk him for all its worth. Velvet aided in this, feeling his balls tense and grow around her fingers as they readied to empty themselves.

“Cum inside me. Breed me. Knock me up.” Blake whispered, kissing the side of his neck. It was then that Jaune came, piercing into her womb, he flooded it with his seed. Velvet massaged every milliliter of cum out of it, watching it surge up his dick into Blake’s waiting womb. Blake’s pussy was a vice as he came, making it impossible for him to pull out even if he wanted to. A few seconds later, he was milked dry- for that orgasm.

Beneath the camera, the floor was wet with Ruby’s juices. She had came at about the same time that Blake had, getting off on the thought of her future husband knocking up another woman in front of her. She licked her lips as Jaune’s sloppy dick sprang out of Blake’s pussy, dripping semen and cum, only to be snatched up by Velvet’s waiting mouth. She cleaned it, leaving it hard and sparklingly clean. Blake got off Jaune’s lap and Velvet took her place, her pants off and revealing a pussy so drenched with precum that it looked like she had just gotten out of the shower.

“My turn.” She said, impaling herself. Unlike Ruby, Blake, or Yang, Velvet could hold quite a bit more inside her. At Jaune’s current length, she was only about ¾ quarters full. That didn’t mean she felt any less pleasure, her pussy cumming nearly instantly. She hugged Jaune’s chest tight, her ears pressed against it as she heard his beating heart. “That feels super good.” She commented, raising her hips up and slamming them down on his dick. She shuddered again at the mini orgasm, biting her lip.

It was Jaune’s turn to take the dominant role in the tongue game as he invaded Velvet’s mouth, her eyes distant as he fucked her tight pussy. Both of her holes felt hot compared to Blake, like a miniature heater. His tongue ravaged her mouth unabated as they French kissed (which is what it was called on Remnant, although no one knew why). Her pussy was slightly looser than Blake’s, but made for it with depth. He could really hammer it in, without having to worry about hurting her. Her bunny ears flicked as she came around his slowly growing cock.

Velvet yelped into Jaune’s mouth at the sensation of a fist up her butt. Just like her pussy, her butt was cavernous and could hold quite a bit. Without warning, Blake had taken advantage of this trait and thrust her hand in with a generous amount of lube. She twisted her around inside, feeling Jaune’s dick rub up against it on the wall of her taint. Velvet drooled at the sensations, her toes curling and uncurling as she came. Her ass was being spread more than ever before as Blake relentlessly pumped in and out.

Jaune was already getting close, especially with the increased tightness from both Blake’s hand in Velvet’s asshole, as well as Velvet’s pussy itself tightening.

“Fuck that feels good.” Velvet cursed, her head buried in Jaune’s large chest. “Please, John, fill me up. I want enough bunny kids for a cricket team.”

Jaune pumped harder, as did Blake, and obliged. His dick had grown and pressed against her cervix, requesting entrance. It granted him entrance, and thick ropes of cum filled Velvet’s womb with warmth.

Unlike Ruby, it should be noted that the faunus were not on birth control, and were very nearly in heat. Just as an aside.

Velvet’s pussy had been relatively tight before, but now it was airtight, so much so that Jaune couldn’t even pull himself off. Velvet had screwed her eyes shut as Jaune continued to cum inside her, feeling him impregnate her. Jaune grunted in pleasure. His hands idle, he flipped up her top to reveal her flat chest. He squeezed and pinched her nipples, causing her to nearly choke his dick off with her vice like pussy. It was the best feeling Jaune had ever felt, even if his dick would turn blue from lack of circulation. Luckily, as soon as Blake pulled out, he was free, his dick popping out of her still cumming pussy, dripping semen and her own cum.

_ “Can I join?” _ Ruby mouthed to Blake, since Velvet was still momentarily indisposed.

Ruby received a middle finger in response. She pouted, but fingered herself anyway.

Jaune panted, helping Velvet off of him and into a sitting position.

“It’s even better than on camera.” She sighed, staring lovingly at the dick.

“It is.” Blake agreed, both of them momentarily abandoning the non existent script. “Mind if I go again?” She asked, looking up at Jaune with a face so horny that it would be a crime to deny her.

“Not at all.”

Blake clambered onto his lap, but instead of facing him, she sat on his dick facing away, going for reverse cowgirl. Jaune’s dick was pressing on entirely different parts of her pussy and she came instantly as his tip pressed against her g-spot. Her neck lowered as she found her body unwilling to keep itself up. Luckily, Jaune was there to make sure that she didn’t fall and pulled her back by her wrists. Unfortunately that only pressed the tip of his dick even more against her g-spot, causing her to go limp like a kitten being held by their scruff.

Velvet sensed an opportunity for revenge. “John, could you please stay like that for a moment?” She asked, digging through the box of ‘toys’ that Blake had (sexual ones, of course), and finding a long string of anal beads. Blake didn’t notice nor care as Velvet took the beads out of the box.

Blake began to care a lot more when the first bead pressed against her asshole, and was swiftly accepted after a little persuading by way of shoving it in. Blake went crosseyed as her asshole was spread so wide. Not that Velvet stopped there, pushing more beads in one by one, causing pleasurable pain to Blake as she was unable to move or even speakout against it. All she could do was cum around Jaune’s cock.

The last few segments required a little more oomph from Velvet, but eventually the foot long anal beads were fully inside of Blake’s asshole, with only the small ring to pull it out showing.

“Now you can go.” Velvet whispered, taking a gentle kiss with Jaune as he started to fuck Blake’s pussy. Every time Blake thought that she could move, she was instantly shot down by Jaune’s dick pressing against her g-spot and paralyzing her with an orgasm. All she could do was watch as her tits bounced with her body as she was fucked.

“I think she’d really like doggy style, John…” Velvet suggested. Jaune quickly obliged, putting BLake on the bed with him still inside her. His dick reached even further inside now, permanently paralyzing her as he thrust inside, his balls slapping against her clit. She couldn’t even hold herself up, her face smooshed into the blanket as Jaune fucked her, squeezing her large bubbly ass and using it as a grip. His mouth was still preoccupied with Velvet’s own. She wasn’t necessarily submissive now that his dick wasn’t inside her, but she was still far more willing to let him move his tongue than Blake was.

He broke away from her kiss for a moment. “I’m gonna cum.” He announced, resuming the kiss. His hips pounded into Blake’s own harder, filling her completely and forcing her to cum as he used her pussy. It didn’t take long for his balls to tighten up, and his dick to grow. Almost on purpose, Blake’s cervix allowed him in, and tightened, forcing his dick to stay in. It was then that he came, fully ensuring Blake’s pregnancy as ropes of his cum filled her already cum stained womb. Her eyes rolled back as her body shivered from an orgasm. Only when Jaune was done did he pull out. Blake’s ass hung in the air, cum dripping from her.

“You’re forgetting something.” Velvet gently reminded him. “Now remember, you have to pull it out as fast as possible. Jaune nodded, putting his index finger through the ring of the anal beads, and steadying himself on her ass with his other hand. On an internal countdown, he tensed his arm and pulled, ripping the anal beads out. Semen and Blake’s cum flushed out of her quivering pussy before she passed out from exhaustion and pleasure.

“Guess it’s just you and me now.” Velvet whispered, her eyes closing as they shared a lustful kiss, only to break it a few moments later. “I um… I know you’ve done a full nelson to your fiance before… but would you mind doing it to me?”   
  


“Nope.” Jaune said, his dick hardening against her pussy as she stradled his legs, her back against his chest. Ruby moved the camera in close, getting a closeup of Jaune pulling Velvet’s legs behind her head, putting his arms over the opposite side of her knees, and his hands behind her head as his dick rubbed against her drenched pussy.

Slowly, causing her insides to ache, Jaune slid inside her. Unable to suppress her moans, Velvet moaned to the camera so loudly that would surely wake anybody if they weren’t passed out drunk. Her dick hit all her favorite spots in this position, and she loved the feeling of powerlessness she had in it. She was basically just a moaning onahole for him to use.

Velvet’s sloppy pussy was both tight and well lubricated now, and Jaune was able to use the full extent of his hip’s force, as well as his dick’s length. He had never pounded anyone as hard as he was pounding Velvet. Poor Velvet that was hanging on to dear life as she came around his cock, her body trying to create more young and mlk his dick. Jaune’s dick was more numb now, having cum several times recently, as well as even more over the last twelve hours.

He lost track of time as he pounded Velvet’s pussy, causing her eyes to roll up as she came. Her mouth hung open as he mercliessly fucked her, the outside of her pussy bruising from how much his dick was slamming against it. But as with all good things, it had to end. Jaune’s hands tensed as he pushed Velvet down as far as she would go down onto his dick, and exploded inside her. The earlier orgasms paled in comparison to this one, filling her womb to the brim and causing semen to bubble out of it and out of her pussy and down his dick onto the floor. She too, took the KO and passed out on the bed next to Blake (who’s asshole was still in the air, drops of cum occasionally dripping from it).

Jaune rested for a moment, giving a friendly wave to Ruby as she cut the recording.

“That was hot. Makes me a little jealous though… are you-”

“No.” Jaune replied firmly, yawning, “I’ve cum like, 18 times today. My dick feels like it’s going to fall off. I just want to go to bed. I love you, babe, but I can only go so much…”

Ruby sighed. “I understand. You can use my bed if you want. I’ll wash off Blake and Velvet. Yang texted me that she would be back a few hours from now, so you should be able to sleep pretty well.”

“That’s good to hear. What about-”

The door opened, and an exhausted Weiss Schnee walked into the room, shut the door, and realized what she was looking at. She looked to the two faunus with cum dripping out of them, the camera, the naked Ruby, the puddle of cum  _ below  _ the naked Ruby, and the naked Jaune with his dick free for all to see.

“Ah, I must be dreaming. That’s it. This is just another wet dream. Ha.” She laughed without mirth, climbed into her bed without taking off her dress, and passed out.

“That answers that question. Night… or I guess it’s morning now…” Jaune trailed off, yawning. He climbed into the tribute to OSHA violations that was Ruby’s bed, and in a similar method to Weiss, passed out. 

Out of the five people in the room, only Ruby was still conscious. Ignoring Velvet and Blake for a moment- and just for a moment- she stood on her tiptoes and stroked Jaune’s hair, watching him breath in and out as he slept.

“I love you, Jaune.” She whispered.


	10. White Knight Weiss x Jaune - Short bonus chapter

“Mirror, who is the fairest of them all?” Cinder asked the mirror (who was really just a poorly dressed Roman Torchwick in a mirror costume). 

And unlike every other day, on which the poorly dressed Roman Torchwick in a mirror costume had said, ‘You, my queen, are the fairest of all’, he instead coughed awkwardly and looked away.

“Mirror? I do not enjoy being kept waiting.”

“Cinder,  _ I  _ think you’re the fairest of them all.” The poorly dressed Roman Torchwick in a mirror costume argued, sweat pouring down his face.

“Mirror, do not think, obey.” Cinder ordered.

_ She said the line. _ Weiss thought, looking on the scene as a passive observer. It was, after all, her dream.

“Then Weiss Schnee is the fairest of them all, my queen.”

Cinder’s face twitched at the thought of the girl, who had turned just 21 today because the author doesn’t want to be accused of being a pedophile. But after a moment her face flashed a most vile smile. One of pure hatred, a smile that not even the cutest puppy could defeat.

“Thank you, mirror. You will live another day.”

The poorly costumed mirror sighed another breath, thankful that some god above was watching out for him.

“Because I have a plan to make  _ me  _ the fairest once again.” She snapped her fingers, and the door opened (not from magic of any sort, it was just a switch activated by a ‘clap on/clap off’ device that opened the door), revealing what was  _ supposed  _ to be a huntsman but was really just Jaune Arc. He had faked his huntsman transcripts, although no one had ever actually checked. Why Weiss had this intricacy (one she didn’t even know about from the real Jaune Arc) is likely just the universe trying to be funny and failing terribly.

“You! Huntsman!” Cinder said, stretching out a finger and pointing towards him with the gravitas such a phrase required.

Jaune looked behind him for someone else before realizing that no, it was actually him she was referring to.

“Uh… yes?” He tried.

Cinder’s eye twitched, and if she didn’t have a use for him, she would have stripped, fucked, and killed him then and there. Hopefully in that order.

“Kill Weiss Schnee, and bring me her lungs and liver as proof of the deed!”

Jaune looked at the floor, shuffling his feet and mumbling.

“Speak up, huntsman.”

“I don’t know who Weiss Schnee is.” Jaune mumbled, looking up at the ceiling and desperately trying to avoid Cinder’s gaze. His density and stupidity could not even be confined by the constraints of reality, leaking in to Weiss’ dream.

“Mirror, display upon yourself a picture of Weiss Schnee!” Cinder decreed.

Roman just handed Jaune a picture of her. It was a candid shot of the Schnee, nude, in a stream. Her white hair perfectly matted against her back, her shoulders exposed for the world’s eye (which was scandalous in these times), her small tight butt just barely in frame.

_ I  _ do  _ look good. _ Weiss thought, indulging in a small amount of narcissism, as she had definitely, 100%, never in her life, looked at her mirror before and gotten just a little bit hot off the idea of fucking herself. This is certain.

“C-can I keep this?” Jaune asked, unable to tear his eyes away from her luscious form, a sight more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Roman laid a costumed hand on his shoulder, and nodded in solidarity.

“Go with haste! Bring her lungs and liver to me, and I will give you the greatest reward.”

“Like Pumpkin Petes?” Jaune asked, his character fairly shallow since Weiss knew almost nothing about him.

“Yes, I can give you enough Pumpkin Petes to drown not one, but two children in.”

Jaune gulped at this metric, nodded, stowed the picture in one of his many huntsman pockets, and went on his way. He stalked through the forest, using every ounce of his skill (which he didn’t have), tracking Weiss by her movements (he found her solitary house in the woods within the second day, with a large sign that said ‘SCHNEE MANOR’, however in this case it was more a tragedy given that the house was rather small and also plain), and pure luck.

Many times he thought about taking his knife to the girl’s slender stomach, reaching in, taking her lungs and liver (he didn’t actually know where they were, exactly), and bringing them back. Which is actually a complete lie, as he completely forgot why he had even been sent to find Weiss Schnee after seeing her in front of her house, airing out the plain clothes that she wore to dry.

Given the real Weiss’ dream state, it was only natural that she assumed her own form, doing menial tasks that she had seen her own servants doing, like doing laundry. And making food, except that they weren’t entirely right. She never actually washed the clothes, she just hung them out to dry. And instead of the food being made, she just shoved ingredients into an oven and took out fully made feasts.

She also knew of her secret admirer. Not that he was particularly secret, but he was trying to be and that was what really mattered. Feeling daring after dinner, she gathered her bathing shampoos (of which she had many, despite living in a forest during supposedly medieval times), a towel (a totally normal one at that), and headed to the stream for a quick rinse.

The sun had just set, and the stars had come out, yet the water was still warm. This was because Weiss had never considered the fact that bathing in a stream in the middle of a forest at night was a good way to get hypothermia. But, as it was a dream, even when dipping her toe in the water felt perfect. She shed her outer layers, knowing full well that her secret admirer was behind her, watching. He tried covering his face with his hands, but somehow his eyes always managed to find her curves, especially her hips and ass.

She sighed as she dipped further and further into the water, feeling her entire body relax after a day of hard work (all she had done was talk to birds, shove a chicken into her stove, and think about doing lewd things with her secret admirer before shoving them off as idiotic). Naturally, she felt the need to unwind a little more with an audience. She swam to the other side of the slow going stream, closing her eyes mostly (but not all the way) as she gradually moved her hands down.

Beyond her eyelids, she could see the secret admirer come closer, his eyes wide as he watched her hands work beneath the current. Hands that were touching places he had never known existed on a woman, and that he was eager to learn about.

Weiss trailed her nipples, with her fingers, rolling them about and hardening them as she bit her lip. Normally it wasn’t all that erogenous for her, but with the knowledge of someone looking at her it made her whole body more sensitive. She could feel her leg muscles clenching and unclenching as she played with her boobs (not that there was much to play with). She nearly laughed from Jaune’s slack jawed mouth, his brain overloaded from so much lewdness. Not that his other head was having any other issues, as a tent was being pitched underneath the stars inside his pants. A large tent at that, Weiss noted.

She slowly, sensually, carefully, moved a hand down her stomach, feeling the way that her sensitive body reacted to her touch and the way that his eyes trailed. Weiss took a detour, running her hand along her leg and feeling the smoothness of her skin overlaid by the water. She gripped at her thigh, showing how juicy they were and watching his mouth drool like a dog about to eat. Going back to the main path, she trailed a finger along her leg, and back to her pussy, which she had in plain view as she laid nearly parallel to the ground in the stream.

Weiss avoided her clit, rubbing her lips instead and feeling the pleasurable shocks they gave her spread in her body. At first it was one finger, slipping inside her tight and virgin hole. Even that was a lot for her, and as much as she tried she couldn’t fit the second, forced to use just her middle finger to fill her cunt.

She reopened her eyes, having unintentionally closed them and saw Jaune at the river bank, his tent pole throbbing so much that it looked in pain, his pants leaking precum. Weiss moaned, enticing him even more. There was a splash in the water as Jaune stepped into the stream, still clothed.

Even with the water filling his pants, it took him a moment to realize what he had just done. In his mind, he had just now blown his cover.

“Uh… Um… I-I’m Jaune Arc! A huntsman!”

Even with that terrible line, Weiss was determined not to let the mood be ruined, making a show of opening her eyes and blinking in acknowledgement, her legs spread and her pussy still waiting. Not that Jaune was looking anywhere remotely near her brilliant blue eyes. He was more focused on a specific part of her lower half, one that he felt extremely attracted to. “And I’m Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Now could you take the hint and fuck me?”

It is worth pointing out that the Schnee Dust Company does not exist in this dream world, but not even the dream Jaune was dense or stupid enough to ask on this point, instead dropping his pants and rubbing his cock against her pussy, using her supple thighs as grips while she held on to the bank of the stream. She held back a gasp with a hand when she saw just how large his cock was. Her finger was nowhere near that size, and it was several times larger than that.

“Actually…” She started, but was cut off by him thrusting inside. Her back arched as her hymen was broken in one fell swoop, blood trickling downstream. Not that Jaune paid this any mind, his focus more directed towards the amazingly warm feeling he felt around his manhood. As the saying goes, it was enough to drive a man crazy. Weiss moaned as he pulled out, only to ram back in like an untamed beast. He gripped onto her tighter as he thrust in and out, keeping her legs spread wide to reach as deep inside her as possible. She moaned even louder as he knocked on her cervix, the tip of his penis demanding to be let in. After a few more thrusts, his dick filling to the brim with blood, he forced himself in and Weiss came, locking her legs around him as the jolts of pleasure wracked her body. She abandoned the ground behind her and wrapped her arms around him, moving her hips in time with his as he thrust the tip of his dick in and out of her womb.

She could feel him getting larger, and his thrusts only got faster and faster as he approached the end.

“Harder!” Weiss ordered, and Jaune followed, slamming her down on his dick as she mashed her mouth against his, their tongues experienced in the art of fighting but trying their hardest. With one final thrust upwards, Jaune’s dick lodged in her pussy and practically exploded with all the backed up semen. His dick convulsed, filling her womb as he held her tight to his chest, panting. A minute or so later, he pulled out, semen dripping out of Weiss’s pussy into the stream.

They climbed out of the stream and onto the bank, Jaune spreading his pants out to dry. They looked at the stars together, basking in the loss of their virginities and the silence.

“Um… can I have your liver and lungs?”

“What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did at the suggestion of a long time reader. Feel free to suggest/recommend scenarios if there's something you want to see.


	11. Dragonslayer part 1 Yang x Jaune - Down with the Sickness

As one may recall, ‘Yang walked around the city, bored, alone, and looking for fun’. In another time and place, her route was subverted (mostly accidentally) by Pyrrha. But what if she was no longer ‘alone’, then what?

“Ow.” Jaune said weakly, rubbing his bruised arm.

Yang patted the shoulder of the same arm that she had just punched. “Come on, Jauney boy. You should  _ really  _ keep your aura up all the time. Never know when someone’s going to sucker punch you.”

“I wasn’t really expecting one of my friends to punch me…”

Yang punched him again, although this time it was because he had just friendzoned her.

“What was that for?!” He asked, rubbing his now severely bruised arm.

“You looked too relaxed.” She lied. “Sorry. I thought you would have put it up after the first time.

“ _ Again _ , I wasn’t really expecting one of my friends to- OW!”

Somehow, someway, our dear knight had not seen the third punch coming.

“...sorry.” Yang mumbled half heartedly. “Where is everyone?”

Her question had a clear foundation, rivaling that of Beacon’s with how solid and unmovable it was. Plainly said, there was no one on the street on a Friday night during spring break, which was flatout bizarre.

“Wasn’t there a scare about some pandemic?” Jaune said, scratching the stubble on his chin. “Maybe that’s why everyone is inside.”

“Maybe… still up to hit a bar?”

“Yeah. I need something to numb the pain.” He said, getting a muffled laugh from Yang.

“I didn’t know you had jokes that would actually land.”

_ I wasn’t joking. My arm actually hurts. _ Jaune thought internally, instead putting on a smile. “I’ve been holding out on you guys. Waiting for my time to strike.” He said, rushing forward and hiding in an alley and poking his head out to make it look like he was going to attack her.

However, only half of the above happened. Jaune stepped into the alley, and froze on the spot. Luckily, his growing experience from Beacon had been good for something as he quickly shook himself free of surprise’s cold embrace as he watched the scene in front of him.

“Are you okay?” He asked the person in the blanket. To him, it looked like they were shivering from a freezing cold night, however it was rather pleasant out and not at all cold enough to create chills. Yang stepped to his side, her face a mixture of emotions Jaune couldn’t decipher. Some sort of mix between sorrow and anger. Not necessarily directed at the stranger, but at the world itself.

“Are you okay?” Yang asked, repeating Jaune as she stepped closer. The streets weren’t completely devoid of homeless (in Vale, as other kingdoms were far different), but it was rare to see them nowadays, especially outside of specific communities. The person shivered again, their legs twitching beneath the blanket. They didn’t seem to notice as the pair approached, making their footsteps loud as to make completely sure that they would be heard. Finally close enough, Yang squatted, trying to remain eye level with the person as they covered their face with the blanket.

“Do you want food?” She asked gently.

“P-please go away.” A woman said in a small voice, curling the ragged blanket around her.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Yang said, holding out a hand.

Jaune shuffled awkwardly, unsure what to say or do.

He became far more sure of himself when the hair on the back of his neck stood up, everything from the wind softly moving Yang’s hair to his feet moving in slow motion. His instincts knew that something was about to happen, but he didn’t know  _ what _ or  _ where _ . What felt like agonizing seconds were only a tenth of that, his eyes catching and holding onto the arm that sprung out of the blanket’s depth to grab Yang.

He didn’t think, he acted as time resumed and teeth sunk into his flesh. He tore away his hand, blood spilling into the open air as the wound was ripped open. He fell to the ground, his already hurt shoulder taking the fall. He felt sleepy as he watched Yang knock the woman out, cold. Yang’s hands felt pleasant contrasted to her knuckles, as she tried to shake him awake. When Jaune’s eyes closed, the last thing before he fell asleep was Yang dialing an emergency line on her Scroll.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune did not expect the first thing he saw to be a wood ceiling. He didn’t know of any wood ceilings within Vale, and although his memory was hazy, he knew that a hospital or an ambulance would be more likely (neither of which, of course, had wooden ceilings (with one exception)).

His head was killing him, and he reflexively tried to rub his temples, only to stop when he saw the back of his palm. There were three jagged and deep scars in his flesh.

_ I guess not even aura could heal the bite marks.  _ He thought, resuming with the temple rubbing as he looked around the room.

He had absolutely zero clue where he was. It certainly wasn’t his own house, and it would be strange if he was there given how far it was from Vale. He got out of bed, dressed in someone else’s pajamas. Ill fitting ones at that.

As soon as he took his first step, the door burst open.

“Jaune Arc, you’re an idiot!” Yang announced. She was slightly more dressed than he was, or at least more presentable in a tanktop and cargo pants. Although she had been the one that stepped into the room, she blinked and looked down at herself, like it hadn’t been her that had done that.

“Um… that’s not really what I wanted to say.”

Jaune nodded slowly, instinctively covering his bruised arm.

“I  _ do  _ think you’re an idiot for actually getting bit by that woman when you have aura. Especially since I told you to be more careful  _ literally _ five minutes before. But… um… thank you.”

She bowed, and although he was confused why she did so, he bowed back.

“You would’ve done the same for me.” He said with a certainty that made her stomach flutter.

“Yeah. I guess I would.”

For once, they both stood awkwardly.

“Oh, this is my house by the way. Sorry if it’s a little messy, dad’s not the cleanest person.”

“Oh it’s fine. My sisters were way dirtier. Not to be um… direct… but why am I here?”

This was a good question, one that at this point a few readers might be wondering as well, or at least they should be if they were paying attention and didn’t just skip immediately to the smut (which they can’t be blamed for, just like how the scorpion will always stab the turtle).

“ _ Well,”  _ Yang started out, rubbing the back of her neck, “You see, you remember how there was a ‘pandemic’?”

“...yeah?”

“ _ Well,  _ as it turns out, there actually  _ was  _ a pandemic. It just didn’t last long. And um… the homeless woman,” Yang stopped, interrupting herself, “her name is Jane by the way. She um… she had the virus.”

Jaune turned paler than the sheets he had just slept on. “Oh.” He said quietly.

“Now… you see…” Yang said squirming, “Everybody’s fine. You’ve actually been asleep for a looooong time. Like… two weeks. And because Vale was prepared but  _ somehow  _ we didn’t see the message… you um… you’re the only one with the virus. You’re actually one of three confirmed cases in the entirety of Vale…”

“That’s good to know.” Jaune groaned, filling his hands with his face.

“There’s just a  _ little  _ issue. You um… you didn’t catch it the way the others did. It’s actually an STD called HSPV, usually you can’t get it any other way than just…” Even the normally cavalier Yang Xiao-Long couldn’t say, “S-sex,” Without stuttering. “But apparently you got it through the blood stream, which meant that the virus was stronger than normal.”

“I have a headache but I feel fine, what are the symptoms? Will you be okay just standing near me?” Jaune asked, trying to keep himself calm. This had been the point that Yang had been avoiding the entire conversation, and was both simple and rather embarrassing.

“I… may or may not have it too, because there’s actually four cases...”

“But what are the symptoms?” Jaune insisted.

Yang murmured something under her breath, coughing and looking away. When Jaune came closer, he did not expect her to be blushing and red faced.

“Yang?”

“Heightened and uncontrollable sexual urges! There! Those are the symptoms!”

“...oh.” Was all Jaune said.

“And someone needed to take care of you, and because it’s highly contagious and someone needed to take care of you... my dad decided to stay in a hotel for now and let me have the house so we could um… get better.”

“I’m not really sure what to say.” Jaune said honestly.

“Look, I’ll just be blunt. The doctors told me that if me or you didn’t take care of our urges, we were going to hurt someone. Just like Jane. I’m basically saying we need to fuck. I-I know that I’ve said and done some not so nice things to you, but I really like you. And I hope that you’re not disgusted?” Yang said, unsure of how to say her thoughts.

Jaune took a look at Yang from top to bottom. For once, he looked at her thighs and the way her pants gripped her legs. Her toned and flat stomach. Her generous chest (that was a lie, he had definitely seem them before). And her vulnerable and beautiful face.

“I’m okay with that.” Jaune said after a few seconds of thought.

Yang breathed a sigh of relief. “I was really worried there for a second, don’t make me wait like that.” She stopped her fist mid travel to his arm, and failed to seamlessly make it look like she had always been going for a hug. Jaune let it go, patting her back. Only now, he noticed just how soft and large her chest was against his own, her nipples poking through her tanktop. This was the point that Jaune made two extremely astute observations:

She wasn’t wearing panties or a bra.

And she was breathing heavily into his ear.

“I  _ may or may not  _ have been holding back for a while now. Can we fuck? Like right now? I’m super wet. Please? Can we please fuck?” Yang asked, grinding her crotch against his leg. “I really need your dick inside me and breeding me like  _ right now _ .”

“Yes?” Jaune squeaked, his face crimson. Before he had even finished the word, his pants and underwear were flung off and Yang Xiao-Long was rubbing her pussy against his bare cock. Rubbing not because she wanted to tease him, but because she was having a hard time shoving him inside her. All of these attempts culminated in her pushing Jaune onto the bed, riding him cowgirl style as she tried to pierce herself with his member.

But on one of her attempts, Jaune slid inside her, scratching the itch that she so desperately wanted. She bit her lip as she sunk halfway down his cock, her pussy too tight to allow him any further. Jaune’s hands were magnetized to her massive breasts, and he squeezed her tits as she slid up and down his shaft with her cunt.

“Fuck that feels good.”

Yang was finally able to accommodate more of Jaune, his dick about three quarters inside her before pulling her pussy off it and revealing the base of his swollen head. Jaune’s lower half was as full of pleasure as his hands were full of Yang’s flesh. He felt that he could just squeeze or hold them for hours on end. They were mesmerizing to his animal brain, an animal brain which was dumping dopamine into his system as he groped Yang’s tits and bucked up into her, forcing his dick all the way inside her pussy and knocking on the entrance to her cervix. She made a guttural low moan as she came around as cock at the unexpected movement. In his inexperience Jaune came then and there, his back arched as the tip of his dick pumped Yang’s womb full of cum. Even a full minute later they were still like that, semen dripping out of her pussy and onto the bed from his still pulsating dick.

There was too much pleasure for Yang to move. The idea of being bred and the warmth filling her core froze her to Jaune’s hips. She looked glassy eyed to Jaune, and it was then he noticed a strange issue with her eye, his dick still convulsing with shots of semen.

She had heart shaped pupils. It was in this moment that Jaune realized what the acronym HSPV stood for. Yang’s entire pupil was a lilac heart, ones that stared back at him with hunger.

His dick finally stopped its fountain of cum, no doubt a side effect of the virus. With Yang’s body able to move again, she pulled her hips up with her knees, causing cum to trickle out in the space between Jaune’s cock and her pussy. And then she slammed it back down on his extremely sensitive cock. A cock which was already hard and raring to go.

She leaned down to his face, pressing her boobs against his chest.

“Breed me Jaune. Make me your bitch. Fuck me. Fill me.”

Yang gripped his shoulders, bouncing up and down even harder, her pussy a velvet vice on his dick with a grip so tight, he couldn’t pull out even if he wanted to. His member felt warm and comfortable inside Yang, even if it was being milked harder than a mother with quintuplets. For Jaune, he knew he should already be spent and done, but his dick refused to soften. If anything, it got harder and bigger.

For Yang, she was becoming addicted to having Jaune’s dick inside her. A hot and hard rod inside her, searing her insides with cum and lust. She wanted it to go on forever. Forever having his dick penetrate her cervix and fill her with enough cum to make her look pregnant. Having so much sex that they went bankrupt from the amount of kids.

She wanted all of it.

Jaune came a second time, his dick big enough to fully lodge inside Yang’s cervix as it pulsed, shooting cum out its tip and for sure impregnating her. Yang froze again, allowing Jaune to have a few moments thought. In which he tore off her tank top, allowing him access to her bare breasts and nipples. A feature which he took full advantage of. Her hardened nipples looked like they could cut glass, although to his fingertips they were the softest thing in the world.

Yang came around his cock for a third time as he pinched her bare nipples, an extremely erognous zone for her. She leaned into a kiss with Jaune as he continued to spew cum inside her and play with her breasts. Their tongues were on fire with lust and actual heat, both of them untrained and inexperienced in kissing. Their mouths mashing against each other as they tried to get the most pleasure out of eachother’s lips. It was Jaune’s turn to join Yang in moaning, both of their voices muffled by the kissing.

A full three minutes later, Jaune’s dick had finally decided it would be done. Yang pulled herself off and Jaune thought she would finally release him from her pleasurable hell. Instead she raised her pussy up just enough to let a fuck ton of cum drip out of her onto the floor, only just now being allowed to leave. Jaune could swear that he saw her stomach shrink as the flow of cum finally reduced itself to a drip out of her folds.

Just as he was about to get up, Yang pushed him back down and impaled herself on his cock. She moaned, biting her lip as she held herself up with one arm and rubbed her clit with the other. Now Jaune was certain that his dick was getting bigger. He could see his dick protruding through her stomach, being thrust so deep that it was pushing on the edge of her womb and stretching it.

“Holy shit you’re big.” Yang said, lifting herself six inches off the base of his cock and still having a large portion of his dick inside her womb. She had to lift her legs in order to pop his cock out her cervix. As Yang held herself in the air, feeling the anticipation and fear from slamming such a large thing inside her, Jaune bucked his hips up. Yang’s heart shaped pupil eyes rolled back as she came, his dick long enough to rival horses at this point. And if Yang was anything, she was a size queen.

Jaune let his hips fall to the bed, and Yang’s eyes came back with it, the heart pupil even larger in her eye now.

Yang licked her lips, slamming her hips down and spearing herself of her own volition this time. Instead of going up and down the full length of his cock, she focused on speed. Slapping her ass against his balls as she slammed her hips down as fast as humanly possible.

Jaune wouldn’t last long, but he was going to take Yang with him. He moved his mouth closer to her nipple before latching onto it. A jolt went through Yang as his tongue wormed its way around her areolae and nipple, enveloped in the warmth of his mouth. A jolt with transformed into a lightning strike when he grazed his teeth against it and joined her hip’s ludicrous rhythm.

Yang pulled herself down as Jaune’s balls tightened, getting ready to burst.

“How many kids do you want? I’ll have them all.”

With that simple question and statement, Jaune blew inside Yang as she held onto her hips, making sure that he was as deep as possible as he kept his mouth on her nipple like a newborn.

Yang’s pussy made sure to milk him well as he came, tightening and loosening at the most pleasurable times possible around his now massive dick.

Both of them were out of breath now. Yang fell against Jaune’s chest as his dick pumped semen inside her, doing its damndest to impregnate her when the deed had already been done. Yang lay against his chest, his face full of her lion’s mane as she breathed ragged, hot breaths onto his skin.

Yang felt Jaune embrace her, warmth still seeping into her stomach. She didn’t have the strength to look him in the eye, but she wanted so badly to keep making love.

For all his density, Jaune could intrinsically tell this. Whether it be because of his aura, or natural stamina, he was still ready to go.

Jaune flipped her over, his dick still inside her. He entered missionary as he stepped his legs off the bed, her pussy just at the edge of it. He was on top now, and after seeing Yang’s lust filled red face, her arms outstretched as an invitation, he thrust himself in.

Luckily, Yang’s body was more accommodating of his cock than a normal, uninfected woman would be, or else she would be dead from the single thrust he made, the tip of his curved dick protruding out her stomach. Almost in awe, she reached a tired hand rubbed it through her skin. Jaune hissed at the sensation, pulling his hips back. Almost like a magic trick, the bulge went away as Yang’s stomach returned to its normal, flat state. His dick was now long enough to make the horses jealous of  _ him _ .

His entire dick was now wrapped inside Yang, her insides massaging his gigantic cock. Her insides were trying desperately to get every last bit of cum out of him, even after having already achieved their goal. Only because his dick had become number over the orgasms did he not instantly cum in her silky cunt.

“Fuck me like you mean it.” Yang said, some of her normal self seeping past the virus.

Jaune obliged her, his dick a jackhammer as he slammed inside what felt like an endless pussy, forever distending her womb and cervix as he fucked her as hard as he could. Yang could do little more than loll her tongue and enjoy the ride.

As with all good things, it cums at the end. Jaune’s dick hardened and lengthened, before finally shooting its last shot inside Yang. Instead of a steady stream of cum, it was more a shotgun blast of it. Her womb painted and stained with his cum. His dick was like a snake as he pulled out, he kept finding more of it even as he backed up.

He finally reached the tip, standing four feet away from Yang as he did so. Jaune had to use both hands to hold his dick up. Of course, his balls had adjusted accordingly, and were far larger than before. His dick and testes looked comical on his body with how massive they were. He shuffled forward, slapping his dick from Yang’s slit to her face. It smeared cum and her juices all over her body without even trying.

Yang’s pupils returned to their normal shape as she looked at the cock staring her in the face.

“That thing fit inside me?” She asked, incredulous.

“Yeah. Would you mind uh… cleaning the tip off?”

Feeling a little more energetic, Yang did him one better, smooshing her breasts against his cock and titfucking him as she cleaned semen off the tip of his dick with her tongue. Jaune groaned as she made sure to get every nook and cranny, her pillowy jugs feeling like the entrance to a warmer, tighter pussy that was her mouth. Her hands rubbed her breasts up and down on his cock, practically coated in a combination of their juices.

Whether it be because Yang’s blowjob game was too advanced for Jaune, or the sight of her sucking on his dick as she titfucked him was too much, he shoved his dick forward into her mouth and came down her throat. She gulped it down like she was chugging alcohol, and when Jaune pulled out, done, it was sparkling clean.

He flopped onto the bed next to Yang.

“Wow.”

“Wow.” Yang repeated, getting a strange sense of deja vu that this scene had already happened in a different time line.

“How long does this thing last?” Jaune asked, referencing both his cock and the HSPV.

“I don’t remember the doctor’s saying anything about… dick lengthening? I mean this is just insane.” She said, poking at his massive member. He had it flopped to the side so it didn’t lay on the floor. “But the HSPV lasts about two weeks from what they said.”

“Please tell me my dick isn’t going to get even longer…”

“I… I don’t know. Looks like my body can handle it, though. Never knew you were so hung.  _ Well. _ ”

“Well what?” Jaune asked, curious.

“I um… I may or may not have had to do a  _ little  _ maintenance on you while you were asleep. You know, the usual. Turns out you can get hard while you’re in a coma.”

“Did... did you…”

“No!” Yang said quickly, at a loss for anything else to say.

“Why did you want to help the homeless woman so bad? Jane, I mean. It seemed personal, almost.”

Yangs face had gone from erotic to happy to embarssed in the span of two minutes, but now it was melancholy.

“Guess Ruby never told you about it. When… when mom died. Dad shutdown and… he made a bad, bad joke that we should start to um… practice being homeless.” Yang said, tears not even a thought in her mind.

“Oh.”

“It’s good now. He’s a lot better. He apologizes to me all the time about it. But… I couldn’t just watch someone in need of help sit there. Even if it does mean I’m high and mighty… I think I would have done it even if my dad hadn’t made that joke.”

“I do too.” He said, smiling at her.

Their stomachs growled in unison.

“Would you um… mind grabbing food?” Jaune asked, looking down at his oversized genitals. Yang sniggered.

“Looks like you have even more baggage than I do.”

She walked out of the room quickly, but Jaune had the last laugh because she both a) couldn’t walk straight, having to walk like a cowboy and b) there was a clear trail of cum dripping from her pussy.

Jaune looked to his Scroll to see 117 missed phone calls, and 512 missed texts.

_ Shit _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open to suggestions and feedback if anyone's ever got it. Thanks for reading.


	12. Dragonslayer part 2 Yang x Jaune - Proxy

“Uh… Hi Pyrrha.” Jaune said nervously into his scroll, his dick still wet from Yang’s pussy. Pyrrha’s face shined through the Scroll screen, looking like she had just hastily gotten out of the shower at his call, her hair still damp and hanging down past her shoulders, wearing only loose fitting pajamas with no bra to speak of (assumedly she wasn’t wearing panties, and although she would gladly answer Jaune if he asked, he knew better than to do so). 

“Oh thank the gods you’re finally up. I was so worried! The doctors barely told me anything- are you okay? Can I see your face?” She asked, her large green eyes doused with worry. Luckily for Jaune, the camera on his scroll was set to off when calls started, due to an unfortunate incident with Pyrrha not two weeks before, when he was both not fully awake and dressed. Luck had it that he dropped his scroll onto his chest, giving her quite the closeup of his morning wood after the phone slid down. Although Pyrrha had insisted that it was a simple mistake and that he shouldn’t turn the setting off just because of her (most certainly not because she had been wet the entire day after seeing it, and may or may not have used her quick reflexes to save a picture of it to her Scroll for further ‘inspection’).

“I’m uh… i don’t have clothes on. Just give me-”

“That’s fine! I-I mean we’re teammates. It’s not really that big a deal.”

“Pyrrha, you’re drooling.” Jaune said dryly. She pressed her hand to the back of her mouth and wiped it away as nonchalantly as she could (which was not).

“I… I’ve been thinking about it Jaune. I saw you briefly in the hospital, although you didn’t see me in the hospital… because how could you?” She said, her thoughts and eyes elsewhere than the Scroll call. “A-anyway, um… are you okay? Are you at your house? They weren’t allowed to tell me anything since I wasn’t family. One day I came by and you were just gone.”

“They weren’t… wait, what? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Why would it not make sense? From a privacy standpoint, no one other than your family or loved ones should know about your medical history.”

“But… then… how…” Jaune said, slowly, his mind slowly turning. “Pyrrha, I’m fine right now. Would you mind if I called you back in a few minutes?”

“I’m glad you’re okay, but why doesn’t it make-”

Jaune hung up. Not because he was trying to cut Pyrrha off, but because the conclusion his mind was slowly wheeling its way towards (with a metaphorical tricycle on training wheels, in Jaune’s case), was a strange and unnerving one.

Gathering his dick, balls, and will, Jaune tried to shove them in his pants and gave up. They simply wouldn’t fit. His dreams of having a large dick had become shot down with how annoying it was to even maneuver out of the bedroom. Not to mention that everytime he did move, he had to stop himself from getting hard or else it would just be sticking straight out like he was in some perverse jousting match.

After finally holding his dick close to his chest and dealing with both the smell and weight, he decided it wasn’t too bad. It was rather like holding a large baguette of bread. One that was flesh and blood, and also far more sensitive than he first thought. The silver lining was that although his balls were large, they weren’t in the way. Carefully, he made his way out of the room and down unfamiliar stairs, the sound of some pop song playing in the kitchen gradually growing louder.

_ “~I burn!~” _ Yang sang along with the song, wearing an apron (and only that) as she cooked eggs (not her own) alongside bacon for the both of them. She moved her hips along with the song, her spatula becoming an accompaniment for the guitar and her free hand following the lyrics as they beat on the wood countertop.

“Yang? Could you turn it down for a second?”

Yang jumped at his unexpected words, instantly following his request and reducing the song to a whisper.

“I was going to bring it up to you, is there something wrong?” She asked, concerned.

“ _ Well…  _ I just got off the phone with Pyrrha. And um… I had a few more questions about the hospital that I didn’t think about until I was alone. I had a bunch of calls from Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and a few from Cardin,” (They had become good friends after he had pulled his head out of his ass), “But none from my parents. And you didn’t mention them, either. Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Oh.” Yang said, having the presence of mind to both turn off the stove and put their food on plates. “I’m a fan of tough love. I think that people should learn from their mistakes, not be… coddled, whatever. But… you don’t want to know.”

“I’m sorry Yang, but I do.” Jaune said firmly.

Yang sighed, knowing this would eventually come. She didn’t look away, nor stutter or do anything to indicate that she was nervous as she said the following line:  _ “Your parents said you were my problem now, and not to come back home.” _

Jaune took a seat, staring at the plate.

“They made me your medical proxy, but I couldn’t even do that until I actually got a hold of them. Your medical records are screwed up because, it didn’t even have an emergency contact. The only reason I even reached them was because I asked Uncle Qrow for a favor. They weren’t angry, they weren’t surprised when I called them. They were cold. Even the doctor was surprised.”

Yang took his hand in hers.

“I really didn’t want to tell you, but telling you something else would just be cruel.”

“Why didn’t you tell my team?” Jaune asked, quietly.

“What? I did… I… RUBY!”

Yang pulled out her Scroll (don’t ask about where from), and hammered in Ruby’s number, her foot tapping against the floor like a mother about to call up their daughter that they  _ know  _ is at a party that they specifically forbade them from going to.

“Ruby, just a quick question.”

Jaune heard a muffled,  _ ‘hello’ _ , and  _ ‘yeah?’  _ through the Scroll’s speaker.

“Yeah. You did tell Pyrrha where Jaune was, and that he was  _ fine  _ right? Like I told you to do  _ almost two weeks ago!? _ ”

There was no muffled response over the Scroll, but I will make you privy to the fact that Ruby gulped.

“You mother-”, She glanced over at Jaune, curbing her speech superfluously, “ducker! Go! Go check on her right now! If she’s crying, I’m going to make you do arm day with me!”

Yang hung up, disgusted. “Sorry you had to hear that. Anything else I need to fill you in on?”

“No. Not really.” Jaune said, picking at his food.

“I should have just told you. I was stupid.” Yang said, her pupils reddening ever so slightly.

“No,” Jaune sighed, “What you did makes sense. I was hoping it would be something like you married me in my sleep and that’s how you got medical proxy of me.” He sighed again. “Thanks for the chow.”

Yang choked on her food at his second to last statement in laughter. “Holy shit you  _ are  _ dense. What kind of person would make such a stupid twist?”

Jaune couldn’t help but snort as well.

If there was a camera, they would’ve both looked at it and stared into the author’s soul before resuming their breakfast. Jaune’s face took on a small smile at his ludicrous idea and Yang’s response. He finished the rest of his food quickly. He excused himself from the table, awkwardly holding both his Scroll and member.

Pyrrha’s familiar face once again appeared in front of him after less than one ring, her shoulders sagging from the weight of relief. “I was worried when Ruby came in a moment ago. She looked distraught. Apparently she had just forgotten to tell me you were okay. Although I don’t know what Yang had anything to do with it.”

He sat on the living room couch, adjusting his balls and member to be more comfortable. “She convinced me to come out to a bar with her. One thing led to another, and I ended up getting infected with a virus.”

She frowned. “Wasn’t there a virus scare a few… wait…  _ you  _ were one of the three confirmed cases?! Are you sure you’re okay?!” Pyrrha asked, pulling the scroll closer, as if she could see him through the scroll (he still had the camera turned off).

“I’m fine, really. But it’s highly contagious, and me and Yang are the only two people still with it, so I won’t be coming back for a while.”

“How long? And wasn’t that an STD?” Pyrrha asked, only thinking about what she had asked and blushing after the fact.

“We don’t know. I got it from being bitten, just so you know. It’s part of the reason we don’t know how long, it should have already been out of my system by now but it’s not.”

“I know a few good doctors back in Mistral, if you wait a few moments I can give you their numbers. They’ll know what to do.” She said, already searching her scroll for the contacts.

“I appreciate the thought Pyrrha, really, but the only thing to do is just quarantine in isolation.”

Pyrrha looked straight into the camera. “If you want me to, I’m willing to take the risk and quarantine with you. The thought of you being alone is…” She trailed off.

“I know you want to help, Pyrrha, but I’m sorry. I can’t risk you getting it and I’m not alone.”

“You’re not?” She asked, visibly confused.

“Yang has it too. She’s quarantining with me. I’ll be fine, please trust me.”

“I do trust you but-” A thoughtful look came across Pyrrha’s face. “How did she get it? Did she get bitten too?”

“I… I haven’t asked.”

The question hadn’t occurred to Jaune before.

“Oh. Well… just remember. I’m only a phone call away. Let me know if you need anything. Food, money, company…”

“Thank you.” Jaune said as sincerely as he could.

“You would’ve done the same for me.” Pyrrha said, echoing his own words and causing a miniature change in his gravitational pull. His density had just been reduced significantly.

“See you later, Pyrrha.” Jaune said, this time waiting for her to respond before hanging up.

_ Aw shit. Have I really been that dense? A lot of things would make sense if Pyrrha was into me, but... Arg! _

Ordinarily he would’ve leapt into a relationship with one of the most beautiful women he knew without a thought, but with Yang it was complicated. It broke his heart, thinking about Pyrrha’s face when he finally explained the events in full when he got back. She would quietly accept whatever he said, but he from experience that she would find her own space to cry.

“Fuck.” He said, groaning as he covered his face with his hands. There was no good path (or route, one might say) now for him, but he still had a fraction of a hope.

“Wow, you really are fucked, aren’t you?” Yang said, leaning over the couch, her hair tickling his face.

“Hey Yang.” Jaune said, his mouth slightly muffled from his hands.

“Hey Jaune. Wanna have sex?”

He peered through his fingers and saw an amused Yang with a smirk on her face. Not a hint of a heart in her eyes.

“I’ll be straight with you, I really do like you. That’s not the virus talking, either. I have, for quite a while. I know you love Pyrrha, but… do you think you’d be willing to give me a shot?”

Jaune was the epitome of a guy with problems that people would kill for, at that moment. But he didn’t want any of it. He wished that he had gone to the bar with Yang, not even as a couple (which he didn’t realize until this moment is probably what she was trying to insinuate), but as good friends. Not because he wasn’t attracted to Yang, but because it was so much simpler than what had ended up.

“Just hear me out, okay? I think you’re going into over analyzation mode, Ruby does the same thing. We have about two weeks according to the doc, just the two of us. Let’s say that that’s a trial period. We’re going to fuck more whether we like it or not, but we could  _ also  _ take the time to see if we’re compatible personality wise. Whenever you and me are over the virus, that’s it. You make a decision then and there, and you stick with it. Pyrrha or me. I can understand if you don’t want to get with me, but if you don’t get with Pyrrha after shooting me down you’ve gotta be gay.”

He would have laughed if it wasn’t so serious, although Yang looked like she was trying to cheer herself up more than Jaune.

“...would you be willing to stay friends, even if it didn’t work out?”

It was Yang’s turn to laugh. “Yeah, sure. I’m not into that NTR shit, and I respect Pyrrha more than to try and do anything after you’ve made your choice.”

“NTR?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Yang said quickly. “Something Ruby’s into. Ask her about it some time. Make sure I’m there when you do. I think it’s a show or something.” She lied as easily as she breathed.

“Okay?” Jaune said, bemused.

“Back to my original question… wanna fuck?”

Yang clearly turned on the sex appeal as she pressed her boobs against Jaune’s head, her apron still on. Running her hands along his shoulder, trying to release the tension in them.

“Yeah. I wanna fuck.”

“Good. Oh, now I get why guys stare at my boobs so much. You have no idea how hard it was to keep my eyes off this thing. We were having such a fucking emotional conversation and your dick was just  _ there _ .”

Yang didn’t even have to climb over the couch to touch Jaune’s dick, it was just resting near his head. He hissed as she had to use both hands just to fully encircle his dick, her palms and fingers soft and warm on his hardening cock.

“I just can’t believe how big this thing is.” She said in awe, moving it this way and that as she admired it.

“I um… have a request.”

“Oh~? What is it, lover boy?” Yang asked, slowly moving her hands up and down his cock.

“Could I um… throat fuck you?”

“Sure. Guess I could handle you earlier so…” She shrugged. “HSPV is a hell of a drug.”

Jaune nodded. Yang moved, laying her back down on the couch and getting herself comfortable as she leaned her head over the side of it. Jaune’s cock was still in her hands, and she held it like a body pillow as she adjusted herself. Not that Jaune would complain with all the stimulation.

When she was ready, she craned her neck back and opened her mouth. With a hefty movement of his legs, Jaune’s balls and cock slapped onto her face, filling her nostrils with his musk.

“Ah, sorry.” Jaune said, embarrassed.

“Don’t be, that was hot.” Yang said, kissing and stroking his dick. “Now get this inside my mouth. Don’t even think about holding back. I’m just another hole to you, right now.”

Jaune was now fully at attention, as was his lower head. He had to stand back several feet and guide his dick rather like a taut tape measure into her lips. Lips that were soft and held a mesmerizing pink tongue inside it. His dick was girthy enough that it was going to be a tight fit just to get it in. With a small amount of trouble, he finally got his head inside, only to have the tip assaulted. Yang licked at the tip, sucking at it, even when barely inside her cheeks. Jaune grunted as she demonstrated her skill, reaching over her head and pulling his dick like a rope further in.

He walked forward, easing his dick in and feeling him reach ever further inside her. She gagged, and then due to some convenience of the virus she was somehow able to breath for reasons that the author couldn’t begin to explain. Jaune shuddered when the hilt of his member touched Yang’s lips, her body nothing more than a cocksleeve. The pleasure was immeasurable as he grabbed her neck with both hands.

This had been an unexpected development for Yang, but her pussy was wet at the idea of a rough facefucking, especially when she had no gag reflex or fear of choking. She egged him on, massaging his gargantuan balls with her hands. They were the size of baseballs and she could only hope that he would have as much semen inside as they looked.

What Yang unfortunately did not know, was that Jaune was the one with hearts for pupils, his breath growing ragged as his dick got even harder. Leaning over Yang, his hands still gripping her neck, he pushed the extra inch inside her. An inch that was so far he could see his dick poking out of her stomach. Yang came as he squeezed her neck, feeling it grip around him like a fleshlight. He caressed his dick through her skin, feeling her warm and welcoming insides grip around him.

That was when he started to really use her. Viewing her not as a person, but a hole. A pleasurable one ripe for breeding. His balls slapped against her face as he fucked her mouth, feeling the tip of his dick reach places no man should have ever reached. It was a different sensation than her pussy, it was more loose but the sounds of Yang gargling and the view of her being dominated more than made up for it.

Digging his nails into her jaw, he pressed his hips to the point of melding with her, his balls seizing as they emptied semen into Yang’s stomach. A steady stream of semen was piped directly into Yang, giving waves of pleasure to Jaune and making Yang’s pussy even wetter.

His dick slide out of her, coated in her saliva.

“Damn.” Was all Yang said, but Jaune was not one for conversation at that moment sitting on her stomach and slapping his dick on her face in one movement. He ripped her shirt, groping at her tits and pressing them around his cock. They were so soft that he couldn’t help but dig his fingers into them.

Yang’s penchant for masochsim given her semblance was in full effect, her switch being turned as her lilac pupils morphed into hearts. She greedily slurped down his cock, using both of her hands to pump up and down it as he received the legendary blowjob titfuck handjob only talked of in sacred texts.

Jaune’s mind was empty, filled with nothing but gaining more pleasure as he rammed inside her, and it was good that it was, as he would have passed out from the overstimulation if he was fully aware. No one man can handle the pleasure of receiving a blowjob titfuck handjob for more than 10 seconds otherwise.

The knight lasted a full four minutes of Yang’s sloppy blowjob, silky hands, and soft tits before filling her stomach with his seed once again.

He pulled his dick out, already getting ready for the next orgasm. There was only one logical course of action, one that he slid into with a groan, her pussy clamping down on his cock more than it had only an hour before. It was an uphill battle to reach further inside her, one that Yang loved. His dick was massive and made her feel full, the fact that her insides were getting fucked up from him just putting half of it in was a bonus. She squirted as he reclaimed dominion over her womb, his dick stretching it to ridiculous proportions.

Unlike before, however, Jaune had no regard for her pleasure or pain as he rammed inside her, only for his own. His hands were on her tits not to pinch or torture them, but as a means to hold on and hold her down. Yang simply felt too good inside, the convulsions of her orgasm setting him off as he came again. She felt his warmth filling her womb, her pussy milking his dick to make sure that it got every drop out of his balls. Her moans pitched as she came.

A minute later, he was done, and the couch was ruined with their fluids. Yang’s neck was red with handprints from his choking, her tits bruised from his inconsiderate fingers, and her pussy was thoroughly wrecked by his dick. But she’d never felt more satisfied as his still hot cum dripped out of her pussy.

Their pupils disappeared, as Jaune looked at Yang, and what he had done. Unfortunately for the reader, he simply didn’t have the capacity (at least, right now) to knowingly inflict pain on a friend, even if they were begging for it.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Jaune said, taking a step away from her.

“Don’t be.” Yang smiled. “A child could handle what you did to me.”

She thought briefly about what she said.

“Don’t do that to any children. Do me instead.”

“I… okay. I really am sorry though.”

“Jaune. We’re stuck in this house together because I  _ knew  _ you would relentlessly fuck my brains out. That was like, ten minutes at most, and you hit me with the wimpy shit. You’ve got a massive dick and balls, so I’m disappointed if I’m not grovelling at your feet  _ begging  _ you to stick that cock of yours into my pussy and impregnate me. Capiche?”

“...I can’t do it.” Jaune said, deflated.

“Maybe in another life your girlfriend tolerated that loser attitude, but not me, not in this life. You’re going to learn how to really fuck a girl  _ hard _ even if it kills me. That’s a promise, Jaune Arc.”

He gulped.

“First off, let’s get that blood pumping.” She said, stroking his limp dick. “Now imagine the person you hate most in the world.”

“I don’t really-” Jaune stopped himself.

“Yep. Whoever that is. They’re standing in front of you, all smug. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Jaune admitted, a little unsure. His dick felt wonderful in Yang’s hand’s, though.

“Now grab right… here, and here.” She said, referring to gatherings of her precious hair that she allowed no one, not even Ruby to touch. He grabbed them loosely. “Harder! It has to be impossible for me to fight back.”

He grabbed a little bit harder.  _ Baby steps.  _ Yang thought, rolling her eyes. “Now that smug motherfucker in front of you? He just called you worthless.”

“I’m not worthless.” Jaune said, now somehow fully invested in the thought exercise.

“Yeah. You want to punch him, right?”

“A little…” Jaune admitted.

“Good. Now imagine that every time you ram your dick down my throat, you punch him. Just once. And you don’t want him to get away, so make sure that your grip on him is tight.”

Jaune blinked, momentarily disillusioned. “Isn’t it kinda gay to be thinking about a guy when having sex with a girl?”

“Look man, I’ll take what I can get. Are you with the program or not? Good.”

Jaune slid his dick into her mouth, feeling its warmth and comfort once again. He hissed as he hilted his dick inside her mouth. Feeling a little weird, he imagined that he had just punched the guy.

It felt good.

He pulled out, getting a better grip on Yang’s hair and ramming himself back down her throat. She gargled, and the man had a blackeye. Yang muttered an unintelligible sentence of encouragement, her hands twitching into fists as she forced herself not to force him even deeper.

He punched again, giving the man another black eye and Yang another helping of his dick. Jaune gradually sped up, alternating fists as he punched his metaphorical punching bag, his heart shaped pupil coming out once again. His hands were tight enough on Yang’s hair that she couldn’t fight back even if she wanted to.

Jaune was a machine gun of rage and fury as he beat down the man and Yang’s perfect mouth, forcing her head back and down onto the couch and skullfucking her without remorse. He broke the law of man, kicking and beating him while he was down, tears of pleasure and pride welling up in Yang’s eyes as he thrust his dick inside her throat. She did her best to lick the underside of his dick, but frankly her mouth was cramped for room as it was, and she could do little more than slide it around the monstrosity.

Forgoing Yang’s hair, Jaune gripped Yang’s head and plunged further into her throat, the man nearly unconscious from his flurry of blows. He was so close now, he could feel it, as could Yang when his balls smacked against her chin.

With one final blow, he finished his revenge on the man, and came deep inside Yang’s throat. She gagged on his cum, getting an orgasm of her own as she slurped it down. Instead of releasing it all inside, Jaune pulled out midway, spewing his thick and hot cum all over her face and tits, painting her with his seed. It was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one.

“Knew you had it in you. At this rate-”

Yang didn’t get a chance to finish as Jaune pushed her down to the floor, filling her mouth with his dick once again and feeling the ever present warmth of her insides. He groaned, pressing her head down on the floor as he fucked her head into the ground. At that moment, Yang could not have been prouder of her protege. She thought it would take at least a day or so to reach this point, but all it had taken was a little push.

He relentlessly fucked her throat, holding her head down and making absolutely sure that she couldn’t do anything to stop his pleasure. Not that she would. She loved the thought of being used, as well as helpless.

Jaune’s straw man was up and at it again, and he made sure to give him a thorough beating, almost unintentionally fucking Yang’s brains out.

He pressed his crotch against her mouth, once again painting her stomach with his semen. The man was defeated as he stood up.

“So proud.” Yang croaked out, coughing.

The heart pupil disappeared, leaving Jaune feeling a little guilty, but not nearly as much as before.

“With some training, you’ll be perfect. But I’ve got to say, I’m curious. What guy do you hate  _ that  _ much?”

Jaune blinked his eyes, looking at the ceiling, then his dick, then Yang, and then back to the ceiling before sighing.

“John Cena.” ****


	13. Dragonslayer part 3 Yang x Jaune - How to Breed Your Dragon

All sex drive had been lost after Jaune’s confession, and the pair now sat on opposite sides of the couch. Even without clothes, there was zero tension of the primal variety.

“How can you hate John Cena?” Yang asked, her world view shattered.

“He’s just so…” Jaune waved his arm around.

“I would be okay with many things. Like… a threesome. You being bi. Or bondage.”

Jaune’s brow furrowed in thought at these new pieces of information.  
“...but you better have a good reason for not liking John Cena or we’re done here.”

Even Jaune wasn’t stupid enough to point out that they didn’t really have a choice in the matter, they were there whether they liked it or not for quite some time, and it was only truly the first day. The first two hours, even.

“But why?”

“Because he’s everything Vale stands for! Muscles, freedom, and kickass music!”

_ Are those things Vale stands for? _ Jaune wondered.

“It was a throwaway line, are you sure you can’t just let it go?” Jaune begged.

“I’m an easy going girl, lover boy. I even forgave Ruby for trying to hit on you that one time. I’m very forgiving.” She lied. “But slander against  _ the man _ is something that- it’s like being racist.”

“Uh…” Just that single variable for Jaune contained a curiosity of when Ruby hit on him, why Yang cared (despite this being extremely obvious to the reader), and how it was at all being racist. These topics were getting far too serious for him.

Yang’s eyes were purple now, the lilac tinged with red. “Don’t ‘uh’ me! Hating Cena makes you racist! He’s an open supporter of Faunus rights!” She said, fairly certain that it was true.

“I… didn’t know that?” Jaune offered, praying it would end. He didn’t have experience in using his mental faculties to produce arguments and counter arguments, even to what were blatantly incorrect posits.

“Yeah! And that makes you an  _ ignorant  _ racist freedom hater!”

“I don’t like John Cena because he’s… all that.” Jaune admitted. “Most of the time when you hear only good things about someone, they turn out to be pedophiles, or cat jugglers. How long is until… well… something bad about him comes out?”

“You… that actually makes a lot of sense.”

Yang’s fire was doused, her face in thought. “So you agree that he’s a great guy that’s full of muscles, loves faunus, and is for women’s rights?”

_ Where did that last part come from? And there’s a women’s rights movement in Vale? No, I can’t ask. Yang would just say that the fact I didn’t know proves that a women’s right movement was needed. _

Ever so slowly, gears started to turn in Jaune’s head. Ill used gears, but with some lubrication, they would spin and whir freely.

“Yeah.” Jaune sighed.

“Phew. Not sure what I would have done if that hadn’t worked out.” Yang laughed.

“Me neither.” Jaune said, sitting awkwardly.

“So what’s your favorite drink?”

Jaune considered this for a moment. “Chocolate milk.”

“Alcoholic, dumbass.” Yang said, rolling her eyes.

“Dunno. Haven’t had any before. The bar was going to be my first time.”

“Get out.” Yang said in awe. “Never? Didn’t you live in the middle of- sorry. Didn’t mean to bring them up.” She said, apologizing.

“It’s fine. Just never had the chance.”

“We’ve got to fix that now. Guess I’ll be your first in two ways~” She smiled. Yang’s chest was still on display, and Jaune was beginning to steal glances at it. Not that Yang was any better, stealing glances at his (now thankfully normal sized) dick. Sexual tension had returned…  _ with a vengeance. _

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Do you have a better suggestion? The signal out here is terrible, Ruby took all the good books, and the board games are all burned up.”

“Wait, you read?!”

“More surprising than the board games being burned up, huh? And yeah, I read. What the fuck else do you think I did when I was bored as a kid? I read stories to Ruby, and when she went to sleep, I kept on reading. It was better than sleeping.”

Jaune was unsure how to deal with Yang’s bluntness and openness. He was unsure whether she wanted him to ask further, or if he should be more blunt with her as well.

If he had thought just a little further, he might have realized that she had been the one steering them towards alcohol, and what that might entail in terms of spilling secrets between them.

Without warning, a shot glass full of vodka was placed on the table in front of Jaune. Yang did the same for herself, waiting.

“I’m not an expert on alcohol, but are you really supposed to start off with shots?”

“You will.” Yang said, holding the glass and waiting for him to do the same.

With a small amount of anxiety, Jaune mirrored her actions, dumping the liquid personality down his throat in one fell swoop. It was only after he did so that he coughed, the vodka burning his esophagus.

“Not what I was expecting.”

“No one ever expects it to be like that.” Yang said, filling his glass up again and grinning. “Just like no one expects the spanish inquisition.”

“Nice reference.” Jaune said, throwing the shot back more warily this time in sync with Yang. She shrugged off the shot like wind, but inside she was cursing herself for going straight for shots.

“I’m full of them.” She said, getting into the routine of filling up their glasses. “Issue is, Ruby’s the only one that gets them most of the time. People have such little culture. Like… John Cena haters.”

_ I thought we were already done with that. _ Jaune thought, but evidently Yang was not truly as she said, and would remember his adverseness to John Cena.

“Uh… drinking games are a thing, right?” Jaune offered, desperate to get off the topic.

“Yeah. Kings, flip cup, never have I ever…” Yang said, not particularly well versed at such recreation.

“What’s the last one?” Jaune asked.

“You say something like, Never have I ever had a period, and if it’s happened to you, take a drink. So I’ll start. Never have I ever… worn a wedding dress.”

Jaune’s hand stayed still.

_ She can never know about that. _

“Well that’s a relief.”

“Haha yeah. Totally.” Jaune nodded. “Is it my turn?”

“Go ahead.”

“Never have I ever… uh… this is hard.”

“Gimme a sec.” She said, getting up from the couch and rifling through a shelf for something. Finding answers was not the only thing that was hard, as Jaune had a wonderful view of Yang’s full, pale ass on display as she bent over. Her pussy lips just barely in view and tantalizing.

“I have a list of suggestions somewhere… it’s like the only thing Ruby  _ didn’t  _ take. Found it.” She said, pulling out a slightly crumpled piece of paper with several dozen suggestions for questions on each side. She returned to find Jaune’s little boy standing at attention. Yang smirked, sitting down and purposefully ignoring his growing issue. She tossed the paper to him, which woke him out of his daydream of Yang’s ass and pussy.

“Read.” She ordered, taking a shot of her own free will and refilling it instantly.

“Uh… never have I ever……… been fired.”

Yang took a shot, only not of her own free will this time.

“Really? What happened?”

“Some guy groped me while I was working part time at a restaurant. I got fired because I made sure he’d never be able to do it again. Only reason I didn’t go to jail was because he happened to have his aura unlocked but wasn’t a hunter. If he was a civilian, well it would be like intentionally breaking a guy’s legs during a fight after it was finished. Got off with some light community service. My turn. Never have I ever had my heart broken. Broken hearts? Sure. Just not mine.”

Jaune gulped down the shot, coughing. He still wasn’t quite used to the unusual burn and flavor. “Weiss.”

“Oh. Why were you attracted to her?”

Jaune blinked. This had not been a question he had been expecting. “Uh... she’s pretty? Smart? Great sense of style? I’m not really sure what to say.”

“So then what about me?” Yang asked, leaning forward. Unintentionally Jaune rolled a 20 on avoiding her seduction, and answered seriously.

“Never thought much about it. You’re both pretty in different ways.” He shrugged. “I found you attractive before, I just never knew you were an option. I didn’t know that Ruby was an option either, but apparently she was?” Jaune mused. How many other social queues had he missed that would have netted him a stellar girlfriend?

For no particular reason, in a far off place, Pyrrha sneezed.

“Seriously? You actually remembered me saying that about Ruby?” Yang said dryly, leaning back onto the arm of the couch. “What a blunt answer. Definitely the first time I’ve ever been called pretty.”

“Nobody’s ever called you pretty?” Jaune asked, baffled.

“Nobody says pretty, just you.” Yang said dryly. “Not that I’m complaining. Call me pretty all you want.”

“My mom calls my sisters pretty all the time.”  _ And once, me. _ Jaune thought back, shuddering.

“That’s the key error, Jaune. I don’t have one.”

“Weren’t you looking for your mom?” Jaune asked without thinking.

“I’m looking for the person that birthed me. Summer was my mom.”

“Out of curiosity, what did she look like? I don’t see any pictures of her.”

Yang jabbed a thumb behind her. “They’re outside in the ground somewhere. Dad made a bonfire out of them back when he was still crazy.”

“I… really am sorry. I’m not good at talking to people.”

“You’re good, dude. Nice to talk to somebody about it.”

“You never talked to anyone about it? That can’t be healthy.”

“This is Patch. We’re not exactly known for our brilliant infrastructure. Mostly known for… being an island.” Yang said, taking a shot.

“Oh. Well, even if this doesn’t work out between us, I’m always good to hear whatever you say. I’ve had lots of practice.”

Yang raised an eyebrow for the second time that day.

“I have seven sisters, all with uhhhhhh…”

“Issues.” Yang finished.

“Not what I was going to say, but yeah. I’ve had a lot of practice listening. If you don’t consider her your mother, why are you looking for Raven?”

“Don’t really know. I used to say it was because I wanted to ask her a question, or fight her. At this point… dunno. I just do it. Keeps me going.”

Jaune just nodded in affirmation.

“Never have I ever cheated on a test.”

Jaune took half a shot, someway, somehow, even though that defeats the point of a shot.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Yang asked.

“I faked my transcript for Beacon.”

Yang coughed out the shot she was drinking. “W-what?”

“I couldn’t get in even after cheating on the test, so I faked a transcript to get in.”

Yang processed this information. “I… did not see that coming.”

“Thought it was only fair to tell you. It’s probably the reason why you had a hard time reaching my parents.”

“Yeah, that would explain it.” She sighed. “Do you still cheat?”

“No. Only time I ever cheated. I just wanted to become a hunter so bad…” Jaune sighed.

“I kinda get it.” Was all Yang said on the topic.

“Wait, wasn’t it my turn to ask?” Jaune said, just realizing that fact.

Yang shrugged, smiling. “Maybe.”

“Never have I ever been on TV.”

Yang drank. “News Story about mom. Also won some tournaments when I was younger. Back when it was easier to travel between kingdoms. It’s really not all that it’s cracked up to be…”

“Huh.”

“Never have I ever done anal.”

It was Jaune’s turn to be confused. “You’re the first girl I’ve had sex with, Yang. How could I have had anal?”

“So you’re not interested then?”

“I never said that.” Jaune backtracked.

“Hmm~ Wanna try?”

Yang was close enough to him that he could feel her hot breath on his face, her own flush with desire and heat.

“Um… yeah.”

“Good. Can’t get right into it though...”

All Jaune saw was Yang’s head dip, and then her mouth around his cock. Slurping at his dick like it was the most delicious thing in the world. One hand worked the shaft while the other tickled his balls. Remembering his training, he carefully took Yang’s hair and pressed her head down into his crotch.

Yang relished being used like a toy, sucking him even harder as he bobbed her up and down on his dick. She knew her hair was well maintained and would provide an excellent handle. Her hair was off limits to everyone but Jaune, and he had yet to use full advantage of it. He was stimulated enough, groaning as Yang took just the top half of his dick into her mouth. Yang’s tongue slithering and wetting his dick with her saliva.

Not wanting to just receive, he reached a hand over to her behind and started to circle her ass with his finger. Instantly, her mouth tightened at the touch, nearly bringing out her teeth onto his dick. It took her a moment to adjust, but she eventually got used to his finger poised and ready to enter her, grinding her hips against it in anticipation.

Jaune’s pupils were the first to turn into hearts. Now unsatisfied with his current level of service, just like a Karen at a Target, he shoved Yang further down onto his cock, forcing her to gag and accept his slowly growing length. Her ass puckered as she did, his finger just barely touching the rim of her asshole. Almost as if it was trying to pull his digit in.

He now took full advantage of her hair and face, holding her hair by the roots and slamming her up and down on his cock like a cheap fleshlight. Yang didn’t even bother moving, too busy making sure she got air as he thrust his crotch into her face, trying to get as deep as humanly possible. All she could do was smell his heavy musk, and become intoxicated with his scent.

Yang could feel and see his balls readying for orgasm, catching glimpses of his balls expanding and priming as she was thrust up and down. Nearly to the point of dizziness. Jaune’s regard for her wellbeing only worsened as he felt his cock grow, nearly about to burst. He ditched fingering her ass and used both hands to hold her hair and force her head down. Yang gagged when he mashed her nose into his crotch, her tongue at the base of his dick and still somehow licking and pleasuring his dick. Her mouth was a wet hole, one that Jaune was going to fill with his seed.

He bounced her head up and down on his dick, feeling the orgasm build and explode. Her mouth was filled with his seed, painted white as she gulped down all of it, his cock long enough to reach down her neck and pump directly into her stomach.

Jaune pulled his still hard and throbbing dick out, now slick with Yang’s saliva and his cum. Yang didn’t have a chance to speak before he pulled her over with both hands and sat him down on his dick. Or at least tried, her ass was too tight.

“H-hey Jaune, you kinda forgot to prepare, first. I’m all for roughness but this is-”

Yang cut herself off with a yelp as he shoved both index fingers up her ass, pulling her anus apart and shoving his dick inside her. Her ass was so tight that Jaune couldn’t even move inside her, her body shuddering from the pleasure of the sudden intrusion. Yang thought she was okay for a moment, but instead of letting up, Jaune just gripped into her ass and pulled it apart. While her asshole was tight, the rest of her was just warm and pleasant. As an upside, there was no womb to stop his dick.

Which meant that he instantly bottomed out inside her, his dick farther than any man had any right to be. Yang moaned as her body once again adjusted to make sure that no damage was done from his monstrous prick. Entrance to her ass finally secured, Jaune wrapped his arms around Yang and pulled her close. Jaune’s mouth more like that of an animal, seeking only pleasure. Yang was helpless to his tongue invading her mouth, and the dick he shoved in and out of her. Her movements were controlled by his hands, so there was little more she could do than enjoy her ass being rammed. Which she did, as the feeling of such a massive rod of heat being inside her, pulsing and challenging her tightness as it grew, was a pleasurable and unique feeling.

Yang came around his cock, her entire body tightening around his dick. Massaging it, wanting him to explode in her bowels. Wanting his seed so badly that it didn’t matter that she couldn’t get pregnant from it in her ass. And then the electricity coursing through her body was gone, slowly regaining strength as her ass was pummeled.

Regaining the use of her hand, she slipped it up into her pussy, fingering herself and feeling Jaune’s cock through the walls of her taint. She could feel it pulsing, getting ready to cum. His movements became more savage as he tried to get the most amount of pleasure out of her ass, his dick reshaping her insides as it speared her. Yang moaned into his mouth as his dick grew yet again, growing even hotter.

Jaune exploded inside her, painting her bowels the same shade of white that he had painted her mouth with. And just like that, it was over. Jaune pulled out of her ass, cum spilling out of it from how loose he’d made it.

Psyche, he didn’t pull out. His dick was still hard, even after filling her ass to the brim with semen. Yang could feel herself growing full from his virility, loving every second of it as he returned to pummeling her ass. Instead of pulling her already loose ass apart, or pulling her close, his hands toyed with her nipples, pinching and stretching them, even laying a few hearty smacks on them which forced her ass to tighten around his dick.

Jaune abused Yang’s tits relentlessly, his hands torturing her nipples with his nails, twisting, and whatever else he could do to pull them to their limits and give pleasurable pain to Yang.

Letting Jaune hold her up by her chest and their interlocked mouths, she used her other hand to circle her clit, hissing and moaning as her ass was rammed and her pussy was played with. She came again, her sphincter tightening around Jaune’s cock once again. Now that she had come once and her body was sensitive, it was even harder for her to resist doing so. Every time he rammed up her ass, it was like a lightning strike to the battery that was her orgasm. His tongue was a constant generator of power, dominating her own as they kissed.

This also meant that Jaune’s cock was being thoroughly massaged with her orgasms, her sphincter continually tightening and loosening where it hadn’t before. It was hard to keep back from cumming, and he didn’t managed to hold on as he unexpectedly unloaded into her ass.

Her ass was so full of cum that his dick was forced from the sheer volume, his dick and her ass spraying semen over the floor and couch. Enough was spilled that it could’ve been mistaken for a horse’s ejaculation.

They panted, his pupils disappearing as they more recovered than basked in the afterglow. Jaune’s dick became flaccid, although it was still far larger than usual.

“We need a tarp or something. The amount of cum you have is fucking ridiculous.” Yang commented, finally regaining her breath. “Also I’m not sure, but I don’t think I’ll be walking any time soon. You really did a number on my ass.”

“Sorry.” Jaune said, embarrassed.

“Don’t be. That was amazing. More foreplay would’ve been good though.”

“It was the virus. I just couldn’t help myself. And yeah, your ass is... something else.” Jaune said, remembering her warmth and tightness.

“I really do like you Jaune. And I’m not just saying that because your dick is great… because it is.”

Jaune sighed, feeling strangely distant as Yang moved her sore ass over to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I just don’t know what to do about Pyrrha. I just wish I wasn’t so dense and none of this would’ve happened.”

“Thanks.” Yang said, rolling her eyes.

“No, I just… sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. No matter what I do, one of you is going to be sad.” Jaune sighed again.

“Jaune, me and Pyrrha are grownups. We’ll be sad… but we’ll get over it. That’s just life.” She said, echoing things that she’d already said.

“I know. That doesn’t make it any easier.”

“Oh? So I’m equal to the great Nikos now?” Yang smiled.

“I… yeah. I guess so.” Jaune admitted.

“And it’s only been half a day. Imagine what I can do to convince you in fourteen.”

Jaune couldn’t help but laugh when she wiggled her eyebrow. “You’re right. I’m thinking too hard about this. I just wish there was someway to… fix all of it.”

“Ask, and you shall receive.” Raven said, leaning over the couch and whispering into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title per (a wonderful) user suggestion.


	14. Dragonslayer part 4 - Pyrrha x Jaune, Raven x Jaune - Thinking with portals

“Stay back!” Jaune warned Raven, holding up palms flat like he was about to perform martial arts (which he didn’t know how to do). “I have an STD!” He threatened, backing up against a cloth wall. The fabric felt strange, since he didn’t remember there being a wall of that sort in Yang’s house.

Raven rolled her eyes, puffing out a breath. “I have no sexual interest in you.” She lied.    
I do, however, have an interest in  _ her _ . Take a seat, blondie.”

“Her who?” Jaune asked, but taking a seat nonetheless on the cold wooden floor.

“The one you just had sex with, idiot.” Raven said, rolling her eyes yet again.

“Yang? And who’re you?”

“You may call me Ms. Branwen.”

Jaune thought the name sounded familiar, but couldn’t place it.

“Oh. I’m Jaune.” He said, extending a hand. She looked at it and actively ignored the gesture. She had seen where that hand had gone and wanted no part of it.

Jaune lowered it, realizing the same thing later than everyone else, per usual.

“Um… can I have some pants?” Jaune asked, his penis just sort of out there as he sat with Raven. “And where am I?”

“No, and no. We’re here because you wanted a wish to be granted.”

“I’m pretty confused right now, how did we get here? Wasn’t I just in Yang’s house?”

“Focus, boy. Your dilemma is the fact that you want two girls, but can see a future with only one of them, right?”

“I guess. How did you know that?” Jaune asked.  
“Shut up.”

Jaune opened his mouth, and realized that his body had done him a solid and prevented him from speaking. He closed it.

“You’re thinking far too much about the current situation. You just want to claim both the girls for your own, right?”

Jaune shook his head.

“What? Speak quickly.”

“That’s not what I wanted. I’ve thought about it before and polygamy sounds really, really hard. Choosing is difficult, but that’s why it was a wish. Even if Yang and Pyrrha agreed to it, I still don’t think they would be happy. I want the best for them, too.”

Raven stared at him. “You make surprisingly good points for a dense idiot.”

“It’s post nut clarity. Only guys get it.”

“Then in that case, you should be able to understand  _ my  _ reasoning. Choose Yang, or both, but not just the redhead.”

“...huh? Why?”

“Because that little brat won’t stop searching for me until she settles down! If you turn her down, there’ll be no stopping her. I don’t want to deal with her stupidity at the moment.”

“Wait, are you Raven?” Jaune asked, putting the pieces of the puzzle together like a toddler.

“Yes.” She answered flatly.

“So you want me to either have a polygamous relationship with Yang and Pyrrha, or go with just Yang. All so that you can avoid talking to her? Am I the dense idiot?” Jaune asked, fully serious.

Raven was silent at that.

“Okay then… Can I go back? This floor is kinda cold.”

“Only if you adhere to my demands.”

“No. That’s just wrong. I’ll do it based on what I think, not what you demand.”

“Fine. You leave me with no choice.”

She snapped her fingers, and Jaune was back inside his dorm room.

Still without pants. Or any other clothes for that matter.

_ How is teleporting me back to my dorm her only choice?! _ Jaune thought, angry and embarrassed.

He looked around, finding neither Ren nor Nora around. It was only when he fully turned around that he saw Pyrrha lying on her bed, fresh out of the shower, a picture of him naked on her scroll (which he could see because some truly stupid engineer thought it would be a good idea to let the screen appear through the back as well), a hand at her wet and puffy muff, her bare breasts on display, and a shocked and utterly frozen face.

“Oh. That’s what she meant.” Jaune said dryly, for once arriving at the conclusion right when everyone else did.

Pyrrha was in shut down mode at that moment, trying to process why there was a naked, and extremely hung Jaune in front of her. Instead of working through the motions like she should have, she simply stared off into space, realizing that she had just been caught masturbating to a candid picture of him when they weren’t even going out. If the genders were reversed on both of them, society would consider this a peculiar situation.

“H-hey Pyrrha. What’s up?” Jaune asked, trying to be nonchalant and failing as badly as Ruby did at hiding the cookie crumbs around her mouth after having a midnight snack.

“N-nothing.” Pyrrha said, shaking her head and causing the remaining droplets in her long red hair (which she usually tied up) to be flung into the open. She still had yet to move her hands or body.

“Could you give me like, a minute?” Jaune asked, trying very, very hard not to look at her nude body.

“C-can do.” Pyrrha answered, choosing to stare at the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling, she concluded, and would rate a 5/7 if anyone ever asked her opinion on it (which was unlikely, but it always helped to be prepared).

Jaune was no longer Jaune The Pantsless. He was just Jaune now, as he was wearing clothes. Somewhat to Pyrrha’s disappointment.

“Pyrrha.” Jaune coughed, trying to inconspicuously bring her attention to her hands that had never left her pussy. She hurriedly pulled down the towel to cover her crotch, and pulled it up, only to result in the towel ripping and falling apart, her body on full display. Jaune couldn’t help but look at her shapely thighs, toned abs, and legs that seemed to go on for parsecs.

Frustrated and embarrassed, she flung the bed cover over herself, her cleavage still readily in view and always pulling at Jaune’s gaze.

“Can I have a minute too?” She asked, her face the same shade as her hair.

“Y-yeah.” Jaune said, taking a breather to examine the floor, which he had never looked at much before. He found intrigue in every nook and cranny of it, and after much thought and observation, decided that it was on par with the ceiling. If Pyrrha and Jaune for some cosmically strange reason ever decided to talk about the quality of the ceiling and floor of their dorm, they could have a rather enthralling conversation.

“I’m good now.” Pyrrha said with fake calmness. She had only a hoodie on to cover her entire body. One that didn’t fit particularly well either, as it had been a hand me down from Ruby. She had been gifted it on a rather cold winter night out on a joint mission between team JNPR and RWBY, the eponymous leader of the latter team thrust it on her under the guise that it was because Pyrrha looked cold in the setting sun and she could see her clouds of breath. Pyrrha took it, and still smiled at the interaction whenever she happened to look at the hoodie in the closet. She had never really seen the brunette (or was she a redhead?) as a friend until that point, but that single event changed her view on the young huntress.

To crush any feeling of wholesomeness that you might have at this moment, Ruby actually gave her the hoodie because Jaune had been eyeing Pyrrha’s cleavage and nipples that were sticking through her top and bra. Because everyone pined for the blonde (not just the ladies, either), Ruby wanted to make sure that she sabotaged the competition and Jaune would only have eyes for her.

“Why are you wearing just a hoodie?” Jaune asked, perpetually smooth as always and asking the hard hitting questions that really did not need asking.

“Um… all my other clothes are gone. I’m not really sure why?”

While this may sound ridiculous, it was true. During the time that Pyrrha and Jaune had awkwardly stood around, Raven had been making sure that sex was inevitable. The only reason the hoodie stayed, was because Raven could swear that she smelled Summer on it, leaving it be out of respect.

“I… wish I could say that was the weirdest thing I heard today.” Jaune said, looking off in the distance with the beginning of a thousand yard stare. “But that doesn’t sound great.”

“Yeah. Ren and Nora are out for the moment, so it’s just… you and I.” She said, being as pointed as someone of her disposition could be. Which is to say, not very. About as pointed as a ball composed entirely of kittens.

“Oh. I uh… I see.”

It was hard for Jaune not to look at her bare thighs, which were all the more alluring when contrasted with the red hoodie she wore that barely reached over her hips. Her breasts were screaming to be released into the air, crying out like drowning sailors for oxygen. Her nipples clearly poking through the hoodie from a combination of lust and the cool air.

“So um… how did you get here?” Pyrrha asked, carrying the conversation as hard as I carry my team when I play League.

“Yang’s mom teleported me here.”

“That’s um... Was she nice?” Pyrrha asked, looking for any way to continue talking.

“Not really. She-” Jaune remembered why Raven sent him here. It was finally time to tell Pyrrha about the situation between him and Yang. She would never bring it up of her own accord, whether it be because of her politeness or fear of rejection. “She sent me here to talk with you.” He lied. Jaune was pretty sure Raven had sent him there to have sex with her, or turn her down. Not to talk.

“Oh. What about? I know we talked on the phone earlier, but... Are you okay?” Pyrrha asked, concern clear in her voice.

Jaune had spent the last 19 years of his life poorly dealing with other’s feelings, and for the first time, he was going to have to consider how he talked. Think before speaking. It was the first time he was genuinely scared that he would make anybody feel terrible.

“There’s… this thing with me and Yang. You know we’re quarantined together. We’ve been testing out a relationship. She confessed to me, and we figured we would try it out- only for the last day. I know this is going to sound terrible, but if things didn’t work out with Yang by the time the quarantine was done, I was going to ask you out.”

“Why is that terrible?” Pyrrha asked, her voice ever so slightly strained.

“ _ Well…  _ because you might interpret that as you being my second pick.”

“I suppose that’s true. But that’s not what you meant, right? Sometimes fate just works out in ways that don’t always benefit you.”

Jaune sighed. “Yeah.”

“But, I do think there’s a minor flaw in your current plan.” Pyrrha said, a hint of a smile on her face.

“What?”

“You don’t have the opportunity to try out a relationship with me. It would only be fair.” Pyrrha said in an attempt to appear above what her heart badly desired.

“Well… yeah. That’s true. But I already promised Yang that I would choose by the end of quarantine, and I can’t risk you getting sick.”

Pyrrha stretched her legs off her bed, standing above him as he sat in his chair.

“I already told you, didn’t I? I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“And I am. Yang is helping me deal with it.”

“Deal with it?” Pyrrha asked, raising an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip and giving him just a peek of her lower lips from the hoodie riding up on her leg.

“Um… yeah. I get super horny and can’t control my body. So she helps take care of that.”

“Am I not fit to take care of that as well?” She asked, raising the bottom of her hoodie and revealing her pussy, already wet from her interrupted session.

“That’s not the issue. We don’t know all the side effects of the virus, for all we know it could be deadly. You would have to stay with Yang and I until we’re  _ all  _ clear of the disease.”

“That’s fine. As long as I can make sure you’re okay.” She said, raising up her hoodie further to reveal her toned abs and stomach.

“Pyrrha, please.” Jaune said, too worked up to get horny over the display. “I… love you. I want to make sure you’re okay too. Please.”

She dropped the hem of her hoodie back down, tears welling in her eyes. “There’s no chance for me, is there?” She asked, sitting back on her bed.

“I just don’t know. I don’t want to make you or Yang unhappy, but one of you will be. I don’t have another option.” He said, despite Raven’s words.

“I… would be fine with sharing you with Yang.” Pyrrha said, killing a bit of her pride as she said that.

“I really don’t think polygamy is a good idea.” Jaune said with a sour look on his face.

“We won’t know until we try.” Pyrrha insisted.

“Well… that’s fair I guess.” Jaune admitted. “But I can’t get you sick, and I can’t go back on my promise to Yang.”

“We don’t need to have sex.” Pyrrha said, her voice straining as if she was pulling a fully loaded freighter with just her bare hands.

“I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to control my body and stop myself. Even now, there’s a risk that I’ll lose control and... “ He trailed off.

“I’d be fine with that.” Pyrrha said a little too unsubtly.

“But I wouldn’t. It’s a two way street, Pyrrha. The only way that I can make sure you’re okay is by staying far away from you. I would never forgive myself if I forced myself on you.”

Something in Pyrrha’s head clicked. “Oh. I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking about it like that. I… I need a few minutes.” She said, the acceptance sinking in.

“Alright.”

The bathroom was the only place of privacy that Pyrrha could cry, and so there she went.

“You really love her, don’t you?” Raven mused, sitting just where Pyrrha had been moments ago.

“Yeah.” Jaune sighed. “I want to have her close too, figure out if we can be together, but that would mean putting her in danger. I can’t risk that.”

“Have you considered that maybe that’s her choice to make, and not yours?” Raven asked, leaning forward and showing off her cleavage.

“If I didn’t love her, I would let her make the choice.” Jaune said stoically. “And I wouldn’t have let Yang do it either if I had the choice, but it’s too late for her now. She’s not thinking clearly right now, and as much I don’t want to, I have to.” Jaune said, tears streaming down his face. “I hate this. I just want to make both of them happy.”

“Boy, you don’t seem to get it. Harems can work. And stop crying, crybaby.” Raven ordered.

“How would you know if harems work?!” Jaune asked a little too loudly.

“Because I was in one a long time ago. As long as my offspring and Pyrrha are on the same page, it can work. And it can lead to some very… pleasant times.” Raven mused, thinking of the many threesomes her, Summer, and Tai-yang had had.

“Then what about her being sick?” Jaune asked.

“You’re being dramatic. All the disease is going to do is make her horny. Stop trying to act like a hero. You know the risks, and so do I. Fuck her, and I’ll teleport you both back to my offspring to fuck out the issues. You’d be amazed at how many issues seem minor after sex. Claim Pyrrha as your own, boy. She’s asking you for it.”

“And what about Yang-”

Raven whacked him on the head with an open palm, making an awful noise that really didn’t hurt all that much. “I told you, you think too much. Fuck her, and I’ll send you back home.”

“Fine.” Jaune said, getting up. He approached the bathroom door, only to hear the sounds of quiet sobbing inside. That made it even harder for him to knock on it.

“Pyrrha? Could you listen for a second?” Jaune asked, feeling bad even trying to talk to her after causing her current state.

“Yeah.” She mumbled in a voice barely audible to Jaune. She sniffed.

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I was wrong. If you’re really sure about this stuff, then… I’m willing to try it out during quarantine.”

The door burst open and thrust out a teary eyed Pyrrha that clung to his chest, crying not tears of sorrow, but joy.

“Yes! Please, yes! Thank you! I love you, Jaune.”

Jaune began to ponder the ramifications of taking advantage of a girl’s mental state and toying with them like that, before a mental slap from Raven once again landed on his scalp. He was overthinking it, and embraced Pyrrha back.

“I love you too.”

It was a sweet moment, broken only by Raven’s gagging noises. “You two are making me sick.” She said, partially covering up the fact that it reminded her of when she and Tai-Yang had first got together. Except that in her case, Tai-Yang had been the one in the bathroom. With Summer.

That had been a rather strange Tuesday nearly two decades ago for the trio, sparking Qrow’s chronic drinking after staring into the abyss (his sister’s butthole on display).

“Now get over here and strip.”

Jaune did not expect Pyrrha to instantly follow Raven’s instruction, but she flung off her hoodie and helped relieve him of his clothes. Soon after they were both in their birthday suits, with Raven still wearing her trademark outfit.

“Good. Seeing as it’s your first time... I’ve decided to assist you.”

Raven did not ask for their permission or thoughts on the matter, nor did she mention that this would infect her. She simply created a portal just big enough to let Jaune’s dick and balls through. She held it like a toy, and there was simply empty space where their respective parts were supposed to be on their bodies. It flopped around, giving Jaune a weird disconnected feeling as he looked at his dick grasped in Raven’s hand. With his flushed face, one could easily gather that he was not adverse to this advancement.

“Pyrrha, come here. I’ll be showing you how to correctly please your lover.”

Any sane person would have asked who the stranger in their room was (as she still had yet to be formally introduced to Raven), but Pyrrha was too polite for that and thus said nothing, still drooling over seeing Jaune’s dick in person (albeit for the second time that day).

“Now, as you can see he’s slowly getting harder.” Raven said, holding his cock up like a cat that needed showing off by its proud owner. “There are a few ways to speed this up. Handjob, blowjob, even an armpitjob can do it.” Raven said without a blink, although Pyrrha blushed at the very idea of the latter act. “Let’s start with a handjob.” Raven said, placing the end of Jaune’s dick portal on her thick and athletic thigh. “Gently grip it and move the foreskin up and down along the shaft.” She said, doing exactly that. Pyrrha was forced to watch Raven jerk off Jaune. His dick began to harden as Raven moved her hand up and down, pumping it slowly and gently. She smeared lube on his cock to make sure that it would be ready for the coming trials.

“Making sure you’re not too rough is the hardest part. Some guys are into that, but most aren’t and it’s an instant turn off. Wait until he’s completely hard. You’ll know when. When that happens, make sure to peel the foreskin back-”

Jaune groaned as she did that, his sensitive dickhead exposed to the air.

“And this is where it gets interesting. Now that you’ve got him hard, you’ve got a decision to make. Are you just trying to drain him of semen, or are you looking for a longer session? Occasionally you only have time for a quickie.” Raven said clinically. Jaune was squirming as he stood, with Raven’s technique making short work of him.

“Pay attention, Pyrrha. See how I move my thumb and forefinger just below the head? This is the most sensitive part. Jaune’s a two hander, so you can just do this-” Raven said, grasping Jaune’s dick with both her hands like a baseball bat. “And start twisting and turning. Alternate pumping, keep him on his toes. And if they’re a quick shot-” Raven said, Jaune’s balls already contracting and readying to explode. “Make sure to swallow.”

In one movement, she took his entire member in his mouth, elegantly sliding down her lips and into her throat. Her hand kept a good handle on the base of his dick, lightly squeezing his balls as she sucked at his cock. He came deep in her throat, infecting her with the HSPV and coating her stomach with his seed as she drained him. Jaune had never felt so good before, her mouth on par with the suction force of a vacuum cleaner.

Raven pulled his dick out of her mouth with a pop, covered in a concoction of spit and lube. Jaune could hardly focus when he’d been made to cum in 15 seconds flat. His dick was still throbbing with cum, spouting out from his tip like a volcano. Raven made no attempt to clean it up or touch his dick as it entered the throes of the ograsm.

“Your turn.” Raven said, gulping down a bit of cum that hadn’t fully made it down.

Pyrrha took the sloppy dick in both hands, taking a moment to inhale the musk and watch it flail of its own accord from the slowly declining orgasm, becoming soft once again. The moment her hand touched it, Jaune’s member hardened to rock, Pyrrha’s soft touch akin to viagra as his dick became harder than diamond. Remembering Raven’s instruction, Pyrrha took one hand and moved it over his dick, pumping it slowly. His dick pulsed every time she grazed his head with the side of her thumb, his balls quickly refilling its store. Pyrrha obediently listened to Raven’s whispered instructions, adjusting her hands, speed, and technique accordingly. Pre cum dribbled from the tip, making it even harder for her to hold and move.

“Don’t forget the balls. They’re not as sensitive as the shaft or head, but-”

Jaune nearly came when Raven’s tongue ran over his balls, the sensation so unexpected that even Pyrrha could feel his reaction in how much harder his dick became. Raven kneeled in front of Pyrrha, running her tongue over Jaune’s balls. Although she would never admit it freely, Raven was somewhat of a nymphomaniac. Precum from her pussy dripped freely onto the floor, staining her panties and legs as she worshipped Jaune’s balls.

Focusing with all his might, Jaune could just barely keep his ograsm on the horizon. He once again imagined John Cena, but instead of punching the wrestler, the wrestler acted as a hype man. Telling him to stay strong in the face of overwhelming pleasure. With his new found power and imaginary cheerleader, Jaune could face anything the pair threw at him with ease.

He instantly came when Raven slipped one of his balls into her mouth, spraying all over Pyrrha and Raven, coating them in his sticky white cum. They might as well have had a mad dash through a rain of Jaune’s cum, with how coated they were. Raven’s clothes were ruined, but this was nothing new. She licked her lips as she tore them off, licking his dick as cum continued to dribble out of his member. The MILF’s face and hands were covered, but the clothes had acted as a barrier, the rest of her body untouched. Or untouched by Jaune, at least. She was fervently fingering herself with reckless abandon, her fingers working overtime on her pussy. 

If Pyrrha wasn’t infected before, she definitely was now. Her nude body was coated in his hot load, with none of her front unmarred by his musk. She held onto his still spasming dick with one hand, dragging a finger across her breast and looking at her finger covered in his seed. She slipped the finger into her mouth.

Pyrrha gagged, coughing. “That tasted...  _ unpleasant _ .” She said after half a moment’s thought on her word choice, which in polite speak meant something akin to overcooked chicken.

“I was the same way once. You learn to love it.” Raven said, or at least that’s what she wanted to say. She didn’t let up licking Jaune’s dick, and thus it came off as mostly unintelligible. This was not helped by the fact that she had been continuing to clean the spurts of cum out of his tip and her mouth was getting full of the white batter.

Jaune’s dick hadn’t been given another respite, with Raven constantly touching and playing with it. Whether it be the virus or his libido, his dick was as strong as it ever was, if considerably more numb from the second orgasm. It stood shiny and proud, his cum safely inside his balls- but only for the moment.

Pyrrha gave up trying to clean her hands and resumed her duty of stroking his dick. Raven stopped her, placing a hand on Pyrrha’s wrist.

“The time for handjobs has passed. You’re skipping the blowjob course and going straight to fucking.”

With a deft movement, Pyrrha no longer held Jaune’s disembodied dick. Raven had wrested it from her grip with the accompanying movement, placing the portal parallel to the floor and sinking her pussy onto it.

“Damn that’s a good dick.” Raven breathed as she hilted herself on Jaune’s member, the lips of her pussy brushing against his balls. For a moment, Raven was satisfied with just that. But it was only for a moment, and when it passed she was making up for lost time. Piercing herself on his pole only considering her pleasure, her velvet walls making it hard to resist cumming. She wasn’t as tight as Pyrrha or Yang, but her muscles contracted in ways that neither of them had even thought of, massaging his entire dick with just her pussy.

For those wondering about Jaune’s status, he was just trying his best to hang on, watching them toy with his dick like he wasn’t even there. It was at this moment that the virus decided to show. His pupils transformed into that of a heart. Not that this was the only physical change, Raven gasped when his dick touched her cervix, having suddenly grown several inches in length and girth. Her eyes fluttered as she arched her back. She hadn’t had the pleasure of a dick reaching that far in years, and she could scarcely move or think as she was trapped in the bliss. A bliss that Pyrrha examined with great intrigue, her pussy resuming where it had left off before she had been so rudely interrupted.

This paralysis of Raven’s did not apply to Jaune, however. Hands reached around Raven’s front, squeezing Raven’s tits as he pressed his chest against her back. For you see, she was only halfway on his dick.

Without mercy or warning, Jaune forced her down on his dick, his dick piercing through her cervix and ramming against the end of her womb. Raven’s insides stretched as she was rehilted and transformed into a bubbling mess. The pleasure she felt was heavenly, trapping her in an even deeper bliss she had no intent of escaping. Jaune’s dick was too powerful for her as her eyes rolled back, momentarily passing out as Jaune’s entire length was inside her.

Vision and reason returned to her as Jaune pulled her off his dick, her insides settling back after having been pushed aside. These two things, vision and reason, were once again stolen from her when Jaune slammed her back down. He was brutal, using Raven just as she had used him only moments ago. Thinking of her as nothing more than a cocksleeve with tits and nipples. Nipples that he ground his nails into, stretching and pinching them far more than he had any right to.

Raven’s body jolted as it came, spraying out onto the floor. Not that it was given a reprieve, Jaune kept on thrusting, using Raven for all she was worth- as cum dumpster. Jaune had no other thoughts in mind other than breeding and fucking, of which he was about to achieve the former. His balls enlarged and filled with even more semen than before. His cocksleeve could only drool and sag as Jaune used her, his balls priming to blow.

With one final movement and grunt, Jaune balls contracted. His dick blew inside her, instantly filling the void of Raven’s womb with his spunk. But it didn’t stop there, leaving a slight bulge in her stomach before the rest of the cum was shunted through her cervix and out her pussy onto the ground below. Raven was unconscious now, but her pussy still wrung Jaune out despite this, and the fact that her womb could hold no more seed. There was a content and blissful expression of her face when Jaune pulled her off his ridiculous dong, cum pouring out of her pussy as he held her. With the small amount of humanity he had left, he placed Raven on Pyrrha’s bed, her ass in the air and pointing towards the door, cum leaking out of her onto the cover.

Pyrrha was awestruck, her pussy applauding Jaune and Raven’s performance with an orgasm. She panted, removing her fingers laden with her and Jaune’s cum from her muff. Jaune just stood there. His dick was still on the ground as hard as ever, and his pupils were most certainly hearts, but he did not make a move on Pyrrha. Was this perhaps true love, overriding the base desires that were magnified by the virus? Was he finally getting a handle over his own body?

As he embraced Pyrrha with outstretched arms in what she thought was a loving embrace, the answer became clear. She cried tears of happiness for the second time that day, embracing Jaune back.

That was at least, until Jaune pulled off a move that even John Cena himself would be proud of, flipping Pyrrha upside down and doing a sort of bastardized Atlesian suplex onto his rock hard cock that stood tall behind him.

Pyrrha froze, her virginity having clearly (and stylishly) taken. She was speared on Jaune’s dick, her pussy, cervix, and womb having been violated in one move. A shaking hand reached down and touched her protruding stomach, where Jaune’s dickhead was inside her. It shivered when she did that, growing inside her.

Pyrrha tried to speak and failed, but Jaune was as hot as the sun in the ice age that had frozen the two women, and had no qualms with using Pyrrha as he saw fit. Picking her up with his dick still inside her, he propped her up on her knees, ass up and face down. Taking hold of his own dick was a strange experience and rather like an out of body experience (because it was), but this bizarreness did nothing to hinder his goals. He pulled his dick out of her pussy, watching and feeling her cum around it, having to pull it out nearly two feet before it finally reached the tip that was still barely inside Pyrrha.

Grabbing hold of Pyrrha’s ass he rammed his dick back in, holding her up as her body and legs spasmed, her virginity and first time being rather roughly taken. Not that she would (or could complain) as her mind was filled with the same ecstasy that Raven had. Her drool dripped onto the floor as Jaune fucked her pussy with effectively no technique. Without her being infected, there would have been permanent damage to her organs and insides, but luckily her body was being transformed to accommodate Jaune’s flag pole.

There was no love in Jaune’s ruthless fucking. He went so far as to let go of her ass, causing her to crumple to her stomach. Instead of picking her back up, he continued thrusting his dick into her as she lay there, smacking her ass and leaving what would later show up as large hand shaped bruises. And Pyrrha was loving every second of being used. She’d found the same place that Raven had, and had also decided there was no reason to leave for the moment, her tongue lolled out and her eyes vacant.

Jaune fucked and slapped her huge ass harder, going faster and faster and his balls tightened. He didn’t even stop thrusting as he came as he came, filling and painting Pyrrha’s entrance, cervix, and womb with his seed. Her pussy convulsed around his cock, trapping it and slowing his movements as his cum filled her, spewing from his tip like an ever flowing fountain.

His lust sated for the moment, Jaune lay next to Pyrrha and passed out. All was quiet in the room that had previously been all moans and lewd squelching noises.

Which is why when Qrow opened the door with a master code in order to check on some intel that Ozpin had given him, his eyes lay on the abyss he had seen so long ago.

He shut the door. Weighing his options, he decided to hit the nearest bar and drink as much alcohol as possible as to rid the second time he’d seen his sister’s asshole from his memory.


	15. Dragonslayer part 5 FINALE - Yang x Jaune x Pyrrha x Raven - Pizza Time

_ Whack. _

“Womanizer!”

_ Whack. _

“Philanderer!”

_ Whack. _

“Motherfucker!”

_ Whack. _

“John Cena hater!”

“That last one’s not true.” Jaune said, flinching as the newspaper (god only knows why Yang had a newspaper, not like anybody ever read them, anyway) was held above her head and she paused.

“Yeah, fine.”

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief.

“Cheater!” Yang yelled.

“Nonononono-”

_ Whack. _

“Ow.” The blond said, dejected. Pyrrha was watching with the mixed expression of someone who might be into sadism but was unsure, and Raven was watching with the expression of someone who hadn’t had this dilemma for years and was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Jaune was sitting in the middle of the living room floor, having been afforded a pair of boxers.

In any other situation, it might be somewhat erotic for Jaune to be nearly naked in front of three of the most attractive women he knew. Not that they were all clothed, Raven was naked as well for whatever reason. No one dared asked why.

Yang didn’t have the heart to raise the newspaper again, her shoulders sagging. “I’m amazed that somehow  _ she _ ,” Yang said, pointing to Raven, “Managed to screw something else up in my life. Why? Why’d you do that? You already screwed up dad, me, and who knows what else.”

Raven stared straight through her, doing her best to ignore the blonde.

“And now you both have to stay here, because Jaune infected you.” Yang said, laying with her back on the floor.

“Yes.” Pyrrha answered quietly.

Yang let out a groan so unrelated to pleasure it almost looped back around. “Dammit Jaune, why’d you have to be so stupid? Couldn’t I love someone a little smarter?”

“I’m trying my best! How would you deal with two girls separately telling you they love you!?” Jaune asked, finally getting angry.

“The exact opposite of whatever you did! Literally anything else!” Yang said, throwing her arms up into the air and letting them fall back to her side on the floor.

“Harem route is always an option, boy.” Raven offered.

“Fuck you.” Yang told Raven, throwing her a bird that was nothing like a raven. Raven returned the gesture.

“So what are we supposed to do?” Pyrrha asked, trying to keep things civil. “I’m willing to try out polygamy.” She said, blushing.

“Arg.” Yang said, channeling her pirate blood. “I hate sharing.”

“I wasn’t really a fan of it either… but…” Jaune shrugged. “I’ll try it out.”

“And how long should it last? Until the end of quarantine?”

“Fine.” Yang said, sitting up.

“Sounds fine.”

“And after that, if we decide that polygamy isn’t for us, then we’ll do something?” Pyrrha said, unsure.

“We’ll deal with it when we get there.” Yang said firmly. “Now I believe it’s my turn.”

“For what- oh.” Pyrrha quickly found out her answer as Yang pulled down Jaune’s boxers, slipping out his dick. She spit on her hands, using them to lube up Jaune’s cock.

“Do… do you have to do it there?” Pyrrha asked, strained.

“Don’t like it you can leave.” Yang said gruffly, massaging Jaune’s length.

“Pyrrha, join in.” Raven instructed.

“But-”

Raven’s glare caused her to wither and obey. Not that she needed much convincing. Awkwardly shucking off her sweater (as a reminder, that was her only clothing), she sat down next to Jaune, her brilliant green eyes linked with his. He had an expression of pleasure from Yang’s handjob, his mouth slightly open.

Pyrrha took this offer and without asking or thinking, embraced him in a kiss. She had been using all her strength to remain remotely sane. The feeling she’d had earlier of Jaune inside her was divine, and after tasting it once, she wasn’t sure she could ever give it up. Even the thought of it made her wet.

She pulled him into an awkward side hug (since Yang had his front down pat) and let her tongue run rampant in his mouth, trying to literally suck and taste all the pleasure she could derive from him.

Jaune was doing his best to survive the sudden onslaught, using his hands to keep his balance as his two girlfriends started to crowd around him, nearly pushing him down. At least before he gave up and fell flat on his back, at which time he started to rub his fingers against Pyrrha’s absolutely drenched pussy. She moaned into his mouth, pressing her bare chest against his shoulder as she refused to let his mouth remain free of her tongue.

Raven watched with feigned disinterest, slowly fingering her pussy as she watched from the couch. For the moment, she had decided to let them ‘play’ by themselves. Perhaps later she would intervene, but for now, it would be better to have them get used to sharing Jaune.

Jaune grunted into Pyrrha’s mouth when Yang swallowed his dick, gagging on it as she reached his balls. Balls that she massaged with both hands, going hands free on his dick as she pumped up and down on it, using her throat as a cocksleeve. It took a few moments, but Jaune started to pump his hips in time with her, trying to reach even further down her esophagus. His other hand now free, Jaune started to lightly push down on Yang’s head, his base instinct to breed and delve as far into whatever warm and inviting hole he could kicking in. His balls started to slap on her chin as he sped up and became more forceful, and eventually she forwent even bothering to control her head. Jaune used both hands to pump her head up and down on his dick, Yang doing her best to squeeze and gently pull at his balls, her tongue working his shaft overdrive.

Pyrrha pushed his arms away from Yang, lying on his chest as she felt herself go lightheaded just from kissing (and possibly the lack of air). She pulled his now free hands towards her ass, inviting him to squeeze her well toned ass. He did so, spreading her ass as he thrust his hips into Yang’s face, nearly reaching his limit. It was a rather unique experience to be kissing one girl as another sucked his cock, and he had only good things to say about it. It almost felt like he was fucking Pyrrha instead, but with a far more dextrous and warm pussy. No that he was, as her pussy was dripping onto his pelvis, rubbing against it with a need to be filled.

He pumped his hips, trying to mash his crotch into Yang’s face as his dick grew and his balls prepared to release. Yang could feel his balls contracting, and to make sure that he knew who wore the pants in the relationship, she sucked as hard as she could, forcing his dick to explode in her mouth instantly. He painted her throat white, and she sucked down wave after wave of semen as she moaned into Pyrrha’s mouth.

As if on queue, both Yang and Pyrrha both pulled their heads up and switched. Yang sat on Jaune’s face, her large white ass hanging over his nose. Pyrrha didn’t waste time putting his still dripping dick into her pussy, sighing as it slid easily into her waiting hole. It took no time for Jaune to get hard as he ate out Yang, using his hands to feel Pyrrha’s powerful and athletic thighs move up and down on him. Her tightness nearly rivaled that of Yang’s throat, and the warmth felt amazing on his long prick.

Pyrrha choked when his dick kissed against her cervix, knocking against it like a pizza man that had an order to deliver. She still wasn’t used to sex, and it made her mind fuzzy just to feel something pressing that deep inside her. She pressed a hand against her stomach, feeling the outline of his dick resting against the entrance of her womb. It was almost as good to watch his dick slide out of her pussy as she pulled herself up, in anticipation of what it would feel like on the return trip.

She slammed her hips down, moaning as the tip of his dick pressed against her womb. Pyrrha felt like she was going to go crazy from how fuzzy her mind felt, and as a strange sort of desperation, embraced Yang in a kiss. This was not something that anyone at this makeshift party expected, least of all Pyrrha, but she was too focused on Jaune’s dick inside her to really think about it.

Yang ground her pussy lips against Jaune’s mouth when Pyrrha suddenly kissed her, feeling Pyrrha’s tits brush against her own sensitive chest. Not wanting to be left out, Yang pinched Pyrrha’s nipples, feeling Pyrrha’s tongue (which she was fighting against with her own) quiver. Almost instantly she felt Jaune’s tongue also seize up when Pyrrha’s muff tightened even more from Yang’s seemingly innocuous move.

Liking how Jaune’s tongue felt in her pussy, Yang pinched Pyrrha’s nipples harder, enjoying how the chain reaction went from her to Jaune. She played with her nipples, watching and feeling various changes in Pyrrha when she did so. The most radical of which was when she pulled straight up on them and Pyrrha nearly choked, her pussy becoming more of a vice than an organ around Jaune’s member and keeping it trapped inside her. Pyrrha’s eyes rolled back from the sheer pleasure from her tits, cumming around Jaune’s cock when she did.

Feeling himself grow close, Jaune grabbed Pyrrha’s hips and started to move her up and down, albeit slowly due to Yang’s power over Pyrrha. She still had yet to let go of her nipples and Pyrrha’s pussy had no intention of letting him go, making for an extremely soft and comfortable prison around his dick.

On the final hilt, Jaune pierced Pyrrha’s pussy. That was the final straw as Pyrrha’s pussy clamped even harder around his dick, trying to milk him as hard as it could and succeeding. Jaune exploded inside her, his semen filling up her womb and leaving no spot uncovered. Excess seed dripped out of her pussy onto the floor. Pyrrha pulled herself out of a nearly unconscious state, feeling Jaune’s warmth inside her. She unimpaled himself off his cock, or at least tried to.

Raven pushed her back down onto his cock, and before she had a chance to say anything, a strap-on violating her virgin ass. The redhead was now sandwiched between Raven and Jaune, her pussy still filled with cum that was blocked off from leaving. She was being pushed against Jaune’s chest, her breasts smothered against his chest.

“You can’t let it end there. Only a weakling would do such a thing. Continue to drain his balls.” Raven ordered, pounding her ass with the dildo. She made sure to slap and spread her ass, watching as her asshole expanded and contracted around the fake dick, trying to milk nonexistent semen out of it. Jaune could feel the intrusion through Pyrrha’s taint pushing against him and making her even tighter. He groaned into Yang’s pussy, finally taking the initiative for once and feeling up the blonde’s chest. She wasn’t as sensitive as Pyrrha, but he could feel her ass and pussy tighten around his nose and tongue, his hands working their magic on her chest as he played with them. It didn’t take long for Yang to finally cum, squirting around his mouth, her pussy quivering as its lust was satiated. But her own was not, and she had a rather wicked idea as she watched her mother bang Pyrrha’s ass.

She left the room in search of something, leaving the trio to their own devices. Jaune’s mouth was momentarily free, before Pyrrha took up residence in it once again. Although she was quite a bit less energetic, overwhelmed by the two massive intrusions rubbing against her insides. It was difficult to do anything other than bask in pleasure in that situation, and Jaune was able to take the lead in the kiss for the first time in what felt like forever. Her tongue provided almost no resistance as he invaded her mouth, feeling their saliva and breath mix into a lewd concoction that only made them both hornier.

Pyrrha came around Jaune’s cock and Raven’s dildo, but Jaune was numb enough at this point that he could withstand the iron vice. Even with Raven repeatedly smacking Pyrrha’s ass to the point that it was red, he could hold back from cumming due to that. Raven smirked at the sight of the two lovebirds in their embrace, getting off at watching them devolve into a hazy pleasure.

Until Yang’s own strapon slid into her shapely ass.

“Ya know, this feels… fitting.” Yang said, having her turn to smirk.

Raven turned her head, but couldn’t do anything more than grunt in annoyance. Her ass was her weak spot, and ripe for the taking by Yang. Returning the favor of her mother’s absence, Yang slapped her ass as hard as she could, instantly leaving a welt and causing her asshole to pucker around the strap-on.

“Take it! That’s for leaving dad!”

Raven couldn’t do anything other than moan. Yang slapped her other cheek.

“That’s for Ruby!”

Raven’s ass was already red, and it would be quite a bit more so in a few minutes.

“That’s for  _ me _ !” Yang said, slapping her ass a third time. Raven came, making it hard for Yang to move in her ass. Not that she cared, she gripped Raven’s hips and forcefully fucked her way into her sphincter.

She slapped both of her cheeks at the same time, full force.

“AND THAT’S FOR JOHN CENA!”

Yang started to rattle off other random shit as she beat the living crap out of her mother’s ass.

Unfortunately for Jaune, it was nearing his time, and he had the weight of two grown women pushing down on him. He did his best, as did Pyrrha, but he could scarcely move. Nonetheless, he exploded inside her, overflowing her womb and causing it to spurt out of her pussy onto the floor. His dick flopped out of her, now limp.

With some acrobatics, Pyrrha was shoved to the side, out of commission for the moment as her pussy leaked cum, and was replaced by an indisposed Raven. Her chest was the only one that could actually handily beat out Yang’s, and he could see (and feel them) in their full glory. Being the boob-man he was in this universe, he sucked at one of her nipples, twisting the other in his fingers. Raven instantly came, squirting all over his now re inflating cock. It gave her an almost maternal feeling to watch someone sucking on her breast, one that she could not say she did not have a fetish for.

Jaune took the plunge into her pussy after some awkward moving. Raven’s pussy wasn’t as tight as Pyrrha’s, but her muscles had been trained over the years to perfectly pleasure dicks, meaning that Jaune was nearly on the edge of cumming just after insertion. He bit down harder on her nipple, nearly drawing blood. Her pussy contracted accordingly, and he started to thrust up into her, feeling her warmth and softness envelop his cock. Yang was far more ruthless in her ass fucking, and he could feel the vibrations of her slaps through Raven. The MILF was in a similar state to Pyrrha at that moment, and couldn’t give any of her normal quips or advice. All she could do was lay and get fucked by two blondes.

It didn’t take long for Jaune to finally cum, painting and filling her womb with the same alabaster white he always had. He shoved her aside, taking a much needed break for the moment. Yang stood above him, a strange look of satisfaction on her face. Their two compatriots were dead to the world for a few more minutes, courtesy of the good dicking and ass fucking they’d recieved.

“Maybe polygamy won’t be so bad.” Yang concluded, whipping off the strapon and taking the final place on Jaune’s dick.

“I’ve ejaculated like, 20 times today. I’m not sure how much more my dick can take.” Jaune said realistically.

“With HSPV, you’ll be fine.” Yang said, sliding down his shaft with a sigh. It was a comforting and filling pleasure.

“ _ Well.. _ .”

“‘Well’? You get to have baby making sex all day with three hot bitches, and that’s a  _ bad  _ thing? Are you sure you’re not gay?”

“I’m just saying that I’m having it decided for me. Not that it’s a bad thing.” Jaune sighed.

“Look, suck on my this.” Yang said, shoving her nipple into his mouth. “Just like the baby you are~”  
“I’m not a baby. I just like boobs.” Jaune complained, biting down on her nipple, hard. Yang hissed, enjoying the pain as she rode his cock.

“I know that you used to stare at them, you know. I was pretty tempted to flash you once or twice…”

“I’m not really sure that would’ve done a lot.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Pyrrha used to do it all the time. Now that I think about it, I’m not sure it was by accident…” Jaune said, a thoughtful look on his face as she sucked on Yang’s tit.

“I will never understand how you’re so dense.”

“Me neither.” Jaune agreed, bucking his hips into hers.

“But somehow that got you a harem, so I guess it worked out. Any thoughts on dinner?”

“Is… is this really a conversation we should be having during sex?”  
“Do you have a better topic?”

“...pizza is fine.” Jaune answered, admitting defeat.

“Anybody against pizza?” Yang asked the room.

Neither Raven nor Pyrrha offered any thoughts on the matter.

“Pizza it is.”

“I can’t imagine doing this for another two weeks. I feel like we’ll get bored at some point.”

“Oh, trust me. There’s some pretty kinky shit we can do. We won’t get bored.”

“Like what?” Jaune asked, almost scared.

“Bondage. Ryona. Roleplay. Exhibitionism. Denial play… get the point?”

“Yeah. What’s ryona?”

“You’ll learn when we get there.” Yang said, patting his head.

Several hours later, every hole on Raven, Pyrrha, and Yang had semen leaking out of it, leaving Jaune (surprisingly) as the last man standing. This was a new feeling for once, he hadn’t just passed out after having sex like he almost always did and transitioned to the next chapter.

The doorbell rang, and after waiting a second to make sure the pizza man left, Jaune opened the door to-

“John Cena?!”

“Did you order a pizza?” The man himself asked him, wearing the standard uniform of a pizza delivery man, except that it didn’t fit particularly well given how fuckin’ ripped he was.

“I uh… I did. Did the payment not go through? Should I grab cash?”

John Cena held up his hand. “It went through. Mind if I come in for a second?”

“ _ Well… _ ”

John entered anyway to the sight of the three destroyed women, and nodded approvingly. “Nice.”

Jaune was extremely unsure how to take such a statement. “Thank you?”  
John put down the pizza on the table, taking a slice. “Your sister Saphron sent me. Said you’d need to have, ‘the talk’.”

Jaune looked at the three women, and back to John. “I think I know how the birds and bees work.”

The wrestler waved a hand. “No, the one your dad is supposed to give you. Your sister told me he’s kind of a dick, and asked me to fill in.”  
“I… well… okay…” Jaune said, giving up on understanding how his sister knew anything about what was going on.

“Jaune, you’re going to have to make some hard decisions soon. Who do you fuck first? How do you pay for three wives and six children? These sorts of decisions require a calm mind. I’m just here to tell you that you can do it. Follow your heart. Do what you think is right, and it’ll work out. Also, I can say from experience that the harem route is the way to go.” John winked. “But do whatever you think is right. Just remember that your friend John Cena is always there for you. Good luck, Jaune.”

He got up to leave, clapping Jaune on the back hard enough that he couldn’t breath for a few seconds, only getting out wheezes.

“Oh, and if I ever hear that you’re beating me up in your mind again, I’ll snap you like a twig.”

The door closed quietly, leaving Jaune alone with his pizza.

“What the fuck?” He asked no one in particular. No one would ever believe him. Because who would ever believe something as stupid as, ‘John Cena delivered my pizza, gave me life advice, and told me that the harem route was the way to go’? The answer was no one.

But… it was at that moment he truly realized the correct route. He’d take the harem route, and no matter what, make sure that Yang and Pyrrha would be happy. It wasn’t what he set out to do, and it wouldn’t be easy, but as he ate his slice of pizza, he vowed to make them happy.

**And that’s it. Yang/Raven’s part is done. I don’t think it’s the best ending, but I think that it’s at least acceptable. Hope you liked it!**

**Oh, I have bad news and good news. Bad news is that I’m ending One Knight Stand. Good news is that I’ll be writing other stuff, I just… won’t be putting it all in One Knight Stand? I’m not entirely sure why I did that organizationally to begin with. There’s not even a common theme between them… I question my logic every day. This seems like a decent place to end it, as after some thought I don’t really think I would do any of the routes justice with an epilogue although I might revisit that at some point. I am tempted to write a short ‘aftermath’ of all the routes, if only because it might be sort of funny, but nothing as long/serious as an epilogue on them all at least for now.**

**By the way, I rewrote this chapter at least three times. One was with a dom Yang (I don’t write femdom well, mostly because I just don’t care for it), another was with a sub Yang (which didn’t make much sense), and there was another rewrite that involved a twosome? I blame rewrites for most of the wait, although there is something to be said for school and work as I’ve had quite a bit of both.**

**For the other fics… I have a number of suggestions that have been given to me. I think I’ll be starting off with a Vernal thing that’s half done at the moment. After that, I think I’ll be doing something relating to catgirls (a.k.a. Neon and Blake), and then get around to doing more suggestions. I would like to do Weiss after that, as I think she’s an interesting character after some development, and JaunexWeiss is one of my favorite pairings.**

**Once again, thanks for all the support!**

**Onto reviews:**

**Allegingsky9788: Glad to hear it.**

**Megadimension ForEver 01: I was pretty proud of it, so glad you liked that joke.**

**LuckyPickl3: No you’re amazing <3**

**Guest: I’m sorry to hear you didn’t like it. I wasn’t entirely on board with it either as I said last chapter, I just write this stuff as I go and make sure the characters are in character. Unfortunately, that was about the most in character for Jaune to do, and I made the decision between staying in character or having it be better smut wise. Not that I’m perfect with characterization, but I do try my best.**

**Crusada de Lata: Consider this the end of the John Cena references, now that our boy has finally met him and gained his wisdom. I’ll probably through in at least a few more in my other smuts. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations, let me know if it wasn’t and I’ll do my best to improve.**

**P.S. Expect some Girls Frontline stuff soon, if you’re into it :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now One Knight Stand is done. I'll be writing some other stuff so make sure to keep an eye out for it if you enjoyed.


End file.
